The ghostly bride
by midnight sawc
Summary: Amy is a 1800s ghost, who was murderd on her wedding day. 200yrs later a guy named shadow moves into the house Amy died in. what would happen if he looks like Amys old fiance? will love develope? and what about amys vampire fiance? SHADAMY. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. I've been watching a lot of haunting shows and I thought what would happen if Amy lived in the 1800s and was murdered on her wedding day? Then 200yrs pass and she meets a guy who looks just like her old fiancé. Hmmm… what would happen? Well you'll just have to read to find out =)

**Chapter 1**

1849 station square. It was a sunny day for a wedding. Behind a 2 story house people gather around for the special occasion. As the people took their seats, the groom was struggling in his suit. He was a black and red hedgehog (he looks just like shadow) with gold eyes and a pair of bangs hanging on his left eye.

Everyone waited so anxiously to see the bride in her beautiful snow white dress. But as time passed by little did they know what was really going on. One of the brides maid got worried, She was a albino bat with blue eyes. As she walked into the house she noticed a red substance on the ground. She followed it leading into a closet.

She opened the door and what she saw made her scream and cry. Outside the house everyone heard her scream and ran inside. They found the bat laying down on a wall across from the closet, her hands were on her mouth and waterfall of tears fell down her cheeks. Everybody was too busy at looking at the girl that they didn't notice what was inside the closet. A silver hedgehog came through the crowd. He looked at the frightened cat.

"Rouge! Rouge what happened?" he asked. The black and red hedgehog then came through the crowd to hear of what happened.

"d-dead… C-closet..." she then pointed to the closet. Everyone turned their heads around to see the bride stabbed on the chest, scratches on her face, arms, and legs. Blood streaming down her mouth, her dressed was torn, and filled with blood stains. She looked badly beaten up. Her hair was messed up. Blood drip down to the ground making a huge bloody puddle.

The black and red hedgehog ran to his love picked her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. Small tears fell down his cheeks as he squeezed her closer to him.

"Who did this to you… and on our wedding…I was gonna turn mortal for you…Amy…"he whisperd in her ear.

The silver hedgehog walked up to the pair. He moved some hair away from her face as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Jake its alright. Amy my dearest sister."

People quickly called for the police. Minutes past, the police came and stated questioning people. They went upstairs to see if there were any clues that could help on who did it. And so there was. In the brides room blood was on the floor. A full body length mirror was cracked and had a bloody hand print on it. A knife was found by the dresser. Pillows, jewelry, pictures, pieces of shards from the mirror were scattered around the room. Some blood were on the walls, bed, curtains, couches, back balcony door, and on the door knob to the room. Who could have done this?

As everyone came back down stairs to have a look at the body, it was gone. Jake looked furious. Jake started yelling.

"Who took her? Who?" Everyone looked confused and scared. One minute the body is on the ground and the next gone!

"I swear who ever did, will be the next one killed!" the silver hedgehog came to his side, trying to calm him down.

"Jake! Jake! Its alright! Everything is going to be alright." Jake looked at his friend as if he had gone crazy.

"Everything is not going to be alright Silver! My love has been KILLED, and now her body is GONE! And your trying to tell me everything is going to be alright!"

Silver didn't want to argue so he just step aside. He walked to Rouge and 2 other girls. One a cream colored rabbit, who was hugging and crying with Rouge. And the other, a lavender cat trying to calm the two.

"Are they going to be alright Blaze?" silver asked.

The lavender cat looked at silver sadness in her eyes and said "I don't know. Cream-"she pointed to the rabbit "is going through a hard time since this isn't the first friend she lost. Remember Cosmo?"

Silver nodded and continue to listen. "And Rouge I think, is going through this even harder. Having to lose your friend and find her dead in a closet. Poor girl." Silver looked at Rouge and could see her make up running. He then turned to look at Jake who looked in deep thought.

"Damit! Why did this have to happen? Don't worry Amy I'll find out who did this to you and avenge your death. Even if it takes me century's to find your murder. I will find him and kill him." Jake thought. His hands tighten to a fist. But what he didn't know was that a women was on the stairs watching carefully at the scene. Her ghostly hands on the rail, and her green eyes of sorrow.

"why did this have to happen to me? And on my wedding day…" she thought.

Ok! So that's my story! Hope you liked it! And yes her murder was a guy cuz frankly I don't think back then a lot of women would kill. Ok send me a review to see if I should keep on writing this story. Byez!


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! 4 reviews already? Thank you! Thank you so much! I didn't think anyone would read this. Ok so here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

2010 station square.

A black and red hedgehog, a red echidna, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox were looking for houses. They soon droved up to a bricked house. They got out and were greeted by a female sparrow.

"hello boys. I'm Courtney. Ill be helping you guys search for a house."

"Hi I'm sonic" said the blue hedgehog, "that's shadow, knuckles, and tails." he pointed to the hedgehog, the echidna, and fox.

"nice to meet you. Now then, lets check out this house shall we?" Courtney said, walking into the house. Shadow, knuckles, sonic, and tails followed.

"this house was built in the late 1900s, it has 3 rooms, 1 bathroom, a large kitchen and a small living room."

The 4 boys looked around. They came back and discussed of whether or not to get the house.

"I don't know you guys. 3 rooms and 1 bathroom?" tails said unsure.

"yeah I agree with tails. This place just isn't it." shadow said.

The guys went to Courtney and told her their answer. After a few unsuccessful trips, there was only one house left Courtney hadn't shown. This house was hard to sell, but maybe luck was on her side today.

"Ok guys. This is the last house that is for sell." she said as she took out her keys to open the door.

The guys took a quick look at the outside of the house before following Courtney in. it was a white 2 story house. It looked more like a mansion then a house. two windows on the bottom floor and three windows on the second floor. It had poorly cut grass, but that didn't mean they couldn't do anything about it. It really looked like a nice house indeed only a little rusty. The boys followed Courtney into what looked like a living room.

"this house was built in the 1800s. It has 5 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a large living room as you can see. Over there-" Courtney pointed to a room next to the living room, "is the dinning room and next to the dining room is the kitchen."

The guys kept looking around. This place was beautiful for a 1800s house, but there was a weird feeling in there. And why was it so cold in there? It was the middle of the summer but it felt like winter. Upstairs a Amy was watching their every move, especially shadow.

"Jake..?" she thought.

Shadow was looking around till he felt someone watching him. He turned his attention to the staircase, but Amy had disappeared.

"weird" he whispered quietly.

"what's wrong shadow?" knuckles came up to shadow.

"nothing. I just thought… never mind lets take a look upstairs." shadow said.

"If you say so."

In the attic Amy was thinking to herself.

"so his name is shadow huh? Then he's not the one I'm looking for." Amy whispered. She went through the floor boards and studied the hedgehog carefully. "but he looks just like him."

Outside a albino bat with blue eyes was jogging on the side walk. She came to a stop as she saw cars parked on the driveway. Her face turned to a frown as she walked up to the house.

" Damnit Courtney! How many time do I have to tell you!" she said. She found Courtney talking to a blue hedgehog and yellow fox in the kitchen.

"you can move in 3weeks from now so I hope you get packing." Courtney had finally sold the house that was almost impossible to sell. "ok so just sign here and here. Oh and get your two other friends to sign."

"No ones moving in!" the white bat yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you Courtney! This house isn't for sell and you know it!" Sonic and tails were a little shock of her outburst but Courtney of course was use to it.

"Oh really rouge? Cause just 2weeks ago your grandparents personally gave me the deed to the house. So I can now sell the house and which I all ready did." Courtney smiled triumphantly.

"What! Grandma and gramps would never do that! Your lying!" just then knuckles and shadow had came back from their little trip to see what all the yelling was about.

"Hey what's going on?" shadow asked.

Rouge turned her head around to see both knuckles and shadow. But quickly turned her attention back to Courtney.

"I'll get that deed back. Just watch me." rouge gave Courtney a nasty look before turning around and walking away. Everybody was quiet for awhile in till sonic broke the ice.

"Uhh… who was that?" he asked.

"that was Rouge. Her grandparents have own this house since the 1800s. They got it from a friend of the family that lived here. But since then, no one lived in here. I've been telling them to give the deed to me for awhile so I can give it to someone who will actually use the house, but somehow they wouldn't give it. It wasn't until 2 weeks ago they finally gave it. Anyways if you two would sign here, the four of you are ready to go" Courtney smiled as she gave shadow and knuckles a pen and the papers.

After all the signing, Courtney had told them about the 3weeks moving in and stuff.

"don't forget in 3weeks a moving truck will come by at 2:00 to take your furniture." everyone nodded, "ok your all set."

Courtney and the guys left the house and droved off. Rouge had got out of one of bed rooms and made sure everyone had already left.

"Ok everyone's gone Amy." rouge said. Amy came out of the attic and looked at rouge.

"what are you gonna do rouge?" Amy asked. Since the house was gonna be sold for the first time in 2centurys.

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna let them have this house. I'll talk to grandma and gramps about this ok." answered rouge.

Amy smiled at rouge and said, "your just like your grate, grate grandma Rouge. I can see why they named you after her. You look just like her and you have her personality"

"Thank you." rouge smiled at Amy.

"umm… Rouge?"

"yeah."

"You know that red and black hedgehog?"

"yeah what about it?"

"He looked just like Jake. Except his name is shadow. Do you think it has anything to do with…"

"I don't know Amy. I don't know"

**Ok well im done! Ok future Rouge is the 1800s Rouge granddaughter, just in case you got confused. Anyways in the next chapter Amy and shadow will meet face to face. Tune in next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Ok I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last 2 chapters, so here it is. Midnight sawc dose not own sonic the hedgehog, only the OCs and plot. Thank you. Ok so heres the new chapter =)**

**Chapter 3**

Rouge had been running to her grandparents house. When she got there she opened the door and searched for her grand parents.

"Grandma! Grandpa! You here?" Rouge called for them.

She came across a small room, where her grand parents were watching T.V. She slowly walked up to them to make sure they weren't asleep. And sure enough they were. Rough gave them both a slight push.

"Grandpa, grandma, wake up." she said softly. A couple a seconds later the both elders woke up.

"grandma, grandpa, can I ask you something?" Rouge asked.

"go ahead." the old lady.

"well I saw Courtney trying to sell the house again. When I went to talk to her, she said that you two gave her the deed to the house. Is that true?" The two elders gave a long stare in till they finally spoke up.

"Yes Rouge. We did give the deed to Courtney."

Rouge couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her grandparents gave the house away? The house they have own for generations?

"B-but… why?" Rouge asked still in shock.

"Rouge would you please lis-"

"Why did you sell it! We made a promise to the rose family! That we would keep the house and wouldn't give it away! Your breaking that promise! What would grate grandma Rouge think?"

"Rouge please listen. Were not breaking the promise. Amy's parents told us to not give the house away in till the time came." the elders answered.

"what? That doesn't make any sense! What do you mean time? Well I doesn't matter. I'm gonna move into that house and no one is going to get in my way." Rouge stomped upstairs and started packing.

3 weeks had passed and the guys had ordered people to come in and fix up the house. Things like paint the house new again, fix up the rooms and bathrooms, put in some carpet, and redo the yards.

"I cant believe are parents are letting us live by are self's!" Sonic said excitedly in the car on their way to the house.

"I know! it's a great way to start junior year!" tails said.

"dibs on the biggest room" said knuckles.

"dibs on the second" said shadow.

"third!" said sonic.

"why do I have to get the small one?" asked tails,

"1) you're the smallest, 2) you're the youngest, 3) the other room will have to be the guest room. You wouldn't want to give a small room to a guest, now would you?" asked knuckles.

"but what about all my inventions?"

"put them in the basement. You can do all your work down there, and it would be the safest place just in case something goes wrong with your experiments." answered sonic.

"Yeah I guess your right."

The four finally made it to the house. some of the people from the moving truck were already unloading. Some guys were carrying furniture's and some carrying boxes. The guys got out and started helping out. Knuckles and sonic were both carrying a couch, tails was putting some of his inventions in the basement, and shadow was bring a couple of boxes in the room he was going to be living in.

When shadow walked into the room and dropped the boxes on the floor. He took a look around the room till a light pink female hedgehog caught his eyes. She was a wearing a beautiful wedding dress, the dress didn't have any rips or blood on it. Her hair was wavy and went down to her waist. She was look out side the window, her eyes lost in thought.

"Umm… what are _you_ doing here?" shadow asked.

The girl looked back at him. Was he talking to her? She looked around the room to see if there was anybody else he was talking to. She pointed a finger to herself and asked,

"Are you talking to me?" shadow nodded.

The girl looked stunned. This guy, this guy who looked like her old fiancé, could see he?

"You can see me?" she asked.

"Uhh… yeah. Your standing right there. Why wouldn't I?"

"But how?" she asked again.

"Look," he said inpatient "are we gonna be playing 20 questions or something?"

"20 questions?"

Shadow of course was getting inpatient. Here he was standing to a girl who was dressed in a wedding gown, asking him questions, when he should be helping unpacking. Just then sonic came into the room.

"hey shadow come and help us, you bum." sonic then took at good look in the room. "nice room, now come on." and he left.

Shadow looked shock. didn't sonic see the girl? She was standing right there. He turned to the girl who was looking at him, she looked confused and puzzled.

"Well I don't know who you are, but get out. This is my room," The girls confused face turned into a frown.

"what?" she hissed.

"You heard me. Get out."

"no. this is MY room, so you get out!" she started shaking.

"No this is MY room."

"you don't know who your messing with!" Amy was now up in his face.

"you don't know who your messing with either."

The girl looked furious, but soon cool down. She took a deep breath and said,

"I'll be back. Got that." she turned around and walked through a wall. Shadows face turned white. Did she really just go through that wall. Was it his imagination? Yeah it probably was, why else wouldn't sonic see her. Unless shes a…..

"no, no, no. stop thinking that shadow. Ghost aren't real. It was all just your imagination." he thought. Shadow went down stairs to help the others out.

While Amy was back in the attic again. Thinking.

"he's just like him. It has to be him, it just has to be. I know it." her cold face turned to a smile, "he's come back for me."

**Ok well chapter 3 complete! Hoped you liked it =) yup so now Amy thinks that shadow is her fiancé ****that has come back for her. And now rouge is going to try to move in with the guys. Ok byez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is the longest chapter so it took me a little while longer. Ok besides that I need to know what genres I should put on this story. If you could please put a review showing what I should put on that would be a lot of help. Thank you and Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 4**

Right after shadow went upstairs, Rouge was outside. She walked up to knuckles and taped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" knuckles didn't answer, he only kept looking.

"Is she talking to me? of course she's talking to me, who else. She has really pretty eyes." thought knuckles.

"Umm… hello?" rouge said while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Their so sparkly. Would she go out with? Probably not. Wait did she say something? Am I still staring at her?"

knuckles was about to speak until he was pushed to the ground by sonic. Knuckles looked up with an angry face. Sonic just kept on grinning.

"Sorry but if I hadn't done it, you would've kept on embarrassing yourself. Anyways…" sonic turned to rouge, "how can I help you?"

Rouge smiled and answered, "Yeah you might remember me from 3 weeks ago."

Sonic thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Your that one chick from the mall." Rouge looked at him confused. "Yeah so you've come to give me your number right?"

"Uhh… actually no. Im the girl who was yelling at Courtney, the day you guys were looking at the house." she answered.

"Right, right." sonic said a little sadly. "-sigh- I'm never gonna get that number." he thought.

"Yeah well since you guys now own the house. Im moving in."

"What?"

"Yeah well since my family doesn't own it, Im gonna have to live here. Its my job."

Sonic looked at her confused. He quickly turned around trying to find tails. And success he did.

"Umm… can you hold on for a minute, I need to get the other guys for this." he quickly ran to tails.

"hey tails. There's a girl who wants to move in the house and I need your help."

Tails looked at him in shock. "sonic the hedgehog needs help with the girls? it's the end of the world. Ketchup will turn into mustard and mustard to ketchup, Jelly donuts wont have jelly in them no more, your uncle eggman will lose weight. Oh the irony."

"Shut up tails. That's not it. Now Im gonna get shadow so we can all work this out, got that." tails turned his head to see the girl talking to knuckles.

She was really pretty, but what he noticed is that when she kept talking, knuckles was staring at her chest. The girl finally realized this and yelled "PERVERT!" and knocked a large rock upside his head, making him fall to the ground.

"do I have to?" tails asked.

"thanks buddie I knew you would understand." sonic said pushing him to Rouge.

"wait what? I didn't agree to any of thi-" but it was to late. He was already next to rouge and sonic was gone.

Rouge looked down at tails. And dropped the rock she hit knuckles with, which landed on his head. She turned around with a smile and said,

"Hi! Im Rouge. You might remember me from three weeks ago, when you guys came looking at the house."

"Oh yeah, Im sorry for your family losing the deed."

"Its ok! And I found out a way you can repay me."

"Really? How?"

"that you guys let me move in."

"Are you sure you wanna move in with a couple of guys?"

"Its ok with me and besides, my family has owned this house for generations. It doesn't feel right giving it to a couple of strangers."

"I guess your right-"

"Ok! Shadows coming. And man did he pick a good room." said sonic who was running towards them.

"Shadow?" rouge thought, "must be the guy Amy was talking about."

"Excuse me but the room that shadow picked, did it have a balcony?" rouge asked.

"Yeah. Why?" sonic answered/questioned.

"that's the room I want."

"Sure but you'll have to ask shadow to-"

"Ask me what?" a deep voice behind them asked.

Everyone turned to shadow who had just came back from the room. Rouge look at him with amazement in her eyes.

"he looks just like Jake! Same features, same voice, same color, same hair style. Except he doesn't have bangs, and his eye color is red." thought rouge.

Shadow looked at the albino bat and thought, "Who's this chick? I wonder if she knows that pretty girl that- wait, wait! What are you thinking shadow! You have Maria, and besides that girl wasn't even real. Get a hold of yourself."

"Uhh… I wanted to know if you would change rooms with me?" Rouge said.

Shadow looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"change rooms with you? What are you moving in with us?" rouge nodded. "Ok well lets talk about this inside." shadow said as he turned around and started to walk inside the house.

As everyone came into the living room. Rouge asked,

"So I can get the room. Right?"

It was took a few seconds for shadow to say, "well sorry but im keeping it."

Rouge just stared at him. Did he just say no? no to her? Then what was the point in coming inside the house?

"B-but. You have to! Its my job! You, you just have to!"

"And what is your job?" shadow asked.

"None of your business! Now trade me rooms!"

"Temper, Temper." shadow said.

Up in the attic amy heard the loud sounds. She went threw the floor boards and watched the scene in front of her.

"look buddy. Just give me the room!"

"are you deaf or something? I said no!"

"How did Amy deal with this guy?" Rouge asked in her thoughts.

"Now leave before-" but shadow didn't finish since he was hit in the head by a book. "what the? Who did that!"

Shadow turned around to see the same female hedgehog that he saw awhile ago, but this time with a dark looking face. Of course she scared shadow, except he didn't show it.

"No one. Hurts. My. Friends." she said coldly.

**(A/N: ok just to let you know the mover people had already left.)**

Amy started lifting books, chairs, and pictures with her ghost powers. She aimed all the thing she had lifted up and threw them at him. Shadow tried hard to dodge every single one of them. But it was no use he had to do something.

While shadow was thinking of a plan knuckles, tails, and sonic were wide eyed and mouth opened. What was going on? Why were all these objects hitting shadow? The three boys looked at Rouge who didn't seem surprised.

"uhh.. Rouge?" rouge turned her head around and said,

"yeah."

"What is going on?"

"I told you its my business not yours."

"well that's _our_ friend over there getting hit by flying objects. Its our business now!" said knuckles.

Rouge sighed and said, "that right there that your looking at, is my friend amy who happens to be a ghost who haunts this house and is pissed at your friend shadow for not letting me have her room and for telling me to get out. So now she's using her ghost powers by throwing objects at him. But you really shouldn't get on a ghost bad side. Their really powerful. Especially amy. But some how it looks like your friend shadow can see her. I guess he has a more open mind then you three."

Sonic, knuckles, and tails both looked at rouge more wide eyed and with their mouth on the floor. She knew all that?

"look just try to keep your mind open and you can see amy." rouge said.

All three guys closed their eyes and did as she said and tried to get their minds to be open. When they re-opened their eyes, they saw her. There stood a angry light pink hedgehog with green eyes long wavy hair and wearing a wedding dress. It worked they could see, and hear every thing she was doing and saying.

Shadow was losing his energy. that's when it hit him. Why didn't he just use chaos control and tackle her from behind? Shadow got out a green chaos emerald and said 'chaos control!' and disappeared.

"how did he do that?" amy asked.

Right behind her shadow had reappeared and grabbed her. Of course he still thought she was real not a ghost, so he went threw her. Amy looked down to see shadow getting up. Amy grabbed shadow by the collar and looked at him dead in the eye. Sure shadow couldn't grab her, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

The other guys looked helplessly at their friend they turn around to rouge, who had her arms crossed and was just watching. Rouge turned her head from the scene to look at three guys.

"What?" she asked.

"Rouge you know more about ghost than us. Cant you help shadow?" sonic asked

Rouge looked at them for awhile than said, "Why should I?"

"Oh come on Rouge pretty please. You have to stop her. She'll kill shadow!"

Rouge thought for awhile than said, "fine I'll do it."

With shadow and amy. Amy grabbed shadow by the collar and looked at him dead in the eye and said, "now you know who your messing with."

"Do your worst." said shadow.

After those three little words entered amys mind, something snap giving her a flash back.

**~flashback~**

A 16yr Amy was holding a black and red hedgehog with golden eyes by the collar.

"Now you know who your messing with." amy said.

"do your worst." said the red and black hedgehog.

Amy looked at him for awhile then let him go.

"I don't want to waist anymore time. So just leave me alone. I hate it when men like you think that women cant be as strong as ya'll." amy said turning around and leaving him.

"but I don't think that."

"Oh really." amy said not believing what he said. Her head was turned to him but her body not facing him.

"Yeah. I think women are intelligent and have their own opinions."

"Really?" now her body had turned to him.

"Yes and I should know, since my mother was very intelligent. She said women shouldn't live in a world where they cant control their own lives."

Amy was now smiling at him. "your mother and me have the same thoughts."

"would like to have a walk in the park? it's the least I could do for insulting you." the man asked.

"I would be delighted. May I ask your name?" she asked.

"The names Jake the hedgehog. And may I ask for your name malady?"

Amy giggled and answered, "its Amelia rose. But you can call me amy."

"Amy huh? Do you mind if I call you Ames?"

"Not at all." amy said rapping her arms in Jakes.

**~end of flashback~**

The whole time amy was in the flashback rouge had ran and surprisingly pushed amy off of shadow.

"Amy. Amy! Wake up!" Rouge screamed in amys ear.

"Huh? What happened?" amy had snapped out of her flashback.

"Ok can the two of you please explain to us what happened?" asked tails.

"Its gonna be a long night." sighed rouge.

**Ok well im tired but I got it done. I don't think you have to be open minded to see ghost, but hey this is fan fiction so it doesn't matter. Ok hope you enjoyed it and please if you could review of what you think what genres this story should have. Oh and I might not be able to update everyday like I would since school is coming up for me. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Im glad ya'll like it =) enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"so amy was murdered on her wedding day?" tails asked taking a bite out of his cookie.

Rouge and the guys were in the kitchen, having cookies and milk/coffee. The guys were sitting in chairs while Rouge was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"yup. Her dad had a gift of seeing ghost. So after she was murdered, her dad sense her spirit. He was gonna get Jake and let him know that her spirit still lingered around. But Jake was gone. He went searching for amys murder a few days after the incident. But then the Rose family had to leave the house for some unknown reason. So he gave my grate, grandma Rouge the gift. And its been passed down to generation, to generation. And I now have the gift." Rouge said.

"Do you have pictures of Amy, jake, and everyone else?" tails asked.

"I think there still in the attic. Hold on I'll be right back." Rouge turned around and started walking upstairs.

The guys sat in silence waiting for rouge. A few minutes past till rouge came into the kitchen carrying a large box's.

"Ok well here's a portrait of Amy at age 17."

Rouge gave the guys the portrait that showed amy dressed in a brown and orange dress, sitting by a tree, smiling, while holding a white rose. Rouge than gave them a picture of amy at the age 4 playing with a green and silver hedgehog.

"hey rouge, who's that?" knuckles pointed to the two other hedgehogs.

"Oh those are Amys older brothers. Scrouge and silver." rouge said.

"Rouge why doesn't amy leave and… you know… move on." asked sonic.

"Amy is still waiting for Jake to come back for her." Rouge answered.

"Well uhh… is this him?" sonic showed a portrait to Rouge, that he pulled from the box's.

The picture showed Amy in a green dress with a red and black hedgehog behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist. The both of them were smiling happily in a meadow.

"Yup that's him."

The guys looked in shock. This guy looks like shadow. well except for the bangs and eyes of course.

"This guy looks just like you shadow." said sonic.

"that guys a faker." shadow said.

Shadow was then slammed onto the table by amy, who had her arms crossed and a mad face on.

"How dare you call him that! If anyones the faker its you!" amy screamed in his face.

"Excuse me, but im not the one who's been waiting 200 yrs for a guy."

"why you… speak for yourself. You cant even beat up girl, Mr. tuff guy!"

"Im a gentlemen. Not a cave man like you!"

"Ha! Gentlemen my-"

"Ok, ok! Stop before Amy kills you!" Knuckles interrupted.

Amy gave a cold glare at shadow one more time before walking away. When amy was out of ear shot shadow said,

"She wont kill me. If I look like her precious Jake, she wont do anything to me."

"Shadow how cold can you be? Amy was murdered and on her wedding day. Give her some slake, it must be hard for her. You looking like her fiancé and yelling at her." said tails.

"Whatever that brat needed a lesson."

Rouge was about to yell at shadow when there came a knock on the door. Sonic got up and answered it. Outside the door stood a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes.

"Hey sonic no time no see. Just came to look at the new house." the girl said.

"And shadow?" sonic grinned.

"Him too." the girl smiled.

Sonic step aside from the door to let her in.

"Shadow! Maria's here." sonic called.

In the kitchen shadow jump up from his seat and started to panic.

"is my hair good? I don't have anything in my teeth do I?" shadow asked.

"nope your good." answered tails.

"Ok here I go." shadow said walking into the living room.

"Who's maria?" asked rouge.

"shadows girlfriend." answered knuckles.

"His girlfriend! This is not good!" Rouge freaked out.

"Why?" asked tails.

"Cause if Amys sees Maria with shadow she'll get jealous!"

"But Shadow isn't jake."

"it doesn't matter! Shadow looks like Jake. And Jake with another girl makes Amy mad as hell!"

"What do we do?" asked tails.

"I don't know."

**~up in the attic~**

"who does he think he is! Insulting Jake!" screamed Amy.

"Shadow! Maria's here." Sonic called down below.

"Maria? Wonder who that is? And what does she want with shadow?" amy thought.

She stuck her head through the floor boards to see a blonde hedgehog with blue eyes. She was sitting down talking to sonic.

"Who's this Barbie?"

Amy turned her head to see shadow walking into the living room, with a big goofy smile on.

"great what's this idiot smiling about?" amy thought.

In the living room shadow had walked in with a goofy smile on.

"Maria." shadow said hugging the girl.

"Shadow, I love the house." she said.

"Why is he nice to her and not me? That goofy smile looks like the same one jake would always give me. Wait their not…"

Shadow then gave a big kiss on marias lips. Amy who was in the attic gasped.

"That two-timing… wait. Why should I care? He's not jake. He can have that bleach blonde Barbie. Like I care." amy glared for awhile until she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it." amy went through the floor once again.

**~in the living room~**

Maria was sitting in shadows lap, while listening to his and Sonics conversation.

"So maria you hungry?" asked shadow. Maria nodded.

"I'll get you some cookies if you want?"

"Sure." she said.

"I'll join you." said sonic.

As sonic and shadow left the room, maria looked around the place. It looked pretty nice. Her head turn around to see a pink female hedgehog in a wedding dress. Maria was taken back a bit.

"So your Maria." amy said. Maria nodded, "Well im just warning you. Stay away from this house."

"And what if I don't want to?" maria snapped back.

"Then I'll make you." amys eyes turn pitch black.

The mirrors, couches, and tables started to shake. Marias couch started to shake, making her hold on tight.

"what are you?" screamed maria.

"Im-," amy got up to marias ear and whispered, "A ghost."

Maria looked at the girl in shock.

"Aww… is the little girl scared of a ghost?" Teased amy.

Maria screamed. Amy just stood there laughing.

**~In the kitchen~**

Shadow started to get some cookies for maria.

"what are you doing!" asked rouge.

Shadow just stayed there confused.

"Getting cookies for maria." he answered.

"You left her alone?"

"Yeah. And how do you know her?" shadow asked.

Just then everything started to shake. Everyone grabbed on to something. A scream came from the living room.

"Maria!" yelled shadow.

**~in the living room~**

Amy was laughing hard until she heard shadow scream marias name. Amy stopped the shaking and went up to the frighten girl.

"Remember, you have been warned." amy said before disappearing.

Shadow, sonic, rouge, knuckles, and tails ran into the room to see maria looking at the same spot amy was at. Shadow picked maria up and asked,

"maria, Maria! Are you ok? What happened?"

Maria didn't answer. She got up and ran past him to the door.

"sorry shadow but I have to go." she said walking out the door.

Everything was quite.

"well that was fun. She's a pretty nice girl." amy said from behind.

Everyone turned around to see amy laying down on the couch. Shadow got in front of the group.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you shadow. don't mess with me. We wont be seeing her for awhile." amy said.

"What did you do to her!" shadow asked.

"I just told her to get out. I mean you don't want me here, why would you want her?" shadow was beyond mad.

"you bitch! She was the love of my life! I care more about her than you! Not get out of this house!"

Amy looked shock. Did he really mean that? Out of all the people in the world, why did she have to meet him?

"Fine. I'll leave, but not from the house." amy went through him and disappeared up stairs.

Everybody else looked shock. As they saw shadow curse some more.

"Shadow you really didn't have to call her that." sonic said.

"Are you kidding me! She kicked my girlfriend out!"

"shadow just go talk to her. You were really harsh." said rouge.

"-sigh- fine. But im only going up there to straighten her out." shadow walked up the steps.

He walked past his/amys room until he heard some sniffing. He open the door to see amy weeping on the balcony. He mad her cry? Him, shadow the hedgehog made a girl cry? Great, just great.

"Hey uhh… amy?"

"what do you want?" she asked.

'I just came to tell you…"

"if you're here to make me feel worse. Than just go away."

Shadow sighed this was going to be hard.

"I just wanna say that im sorry. Sorry for yelling at you back there, and sorry for not being nice the first time we meet.

"-sniff- you mean it?"

"yes I really mean it."

Amy smiled at him and said, "ok I forgive you."

"but can I ask you why you kicked Maria out?"

Amy was silent for awhile then said, "because I was jealous. How would you feel if there was a maria look alike out there with another man?"

Shadow hadn't thought of it. It sure did make his blood boil though. Thinking that his maria was with another man.

"not good I guess." shadow said, "But can I ask you something?" amy nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell Rouges family who your murder was in the first place."

"because I forgot."

"you forgot?"

"Yes when I woke up I forgot. I stilled remembered everybody and who I was. But when I went down stairs, I saw everybody sad. I tried to talk to someone. But they wouldn't hear, see, or talk to me. When I went to jake he passed through me that's when I finally found out I was dead."

"Sorry for asking." apologized shadow.

"no its ok."

Shadow stood there, after what he had heard he felt guilty for screaming at her. that's when it hit him.

"I'll tell ya what amy. I'll help find your murder and jake.

Amy looked at him with brighten eyes and said, "Really?"

"Sure."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" amy said as she hugged shadow really tightly.

"Your welcome amy." shadow said.

"Just one more question." shadow asked.

"yeah."

"Who's getting the room?"

**Ok im done! So now shadows gonna help amy. Hoped you all enjoyed! Byez!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I havent been able to write this story. But I have just survived my first day of school in 8th grade today. That and I have also been writing my other story 'Vampires vs. Werewolf's' it a shadamy. You should check it out. ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6

**Weeks had passed and both shadow and amy shared the room. don't worry amy would leave shadow to his privacy, but sometimes sneak a look when he's changing. The two of them would have fights here and there. Especially when maria would come over. **

**School had already started and amy would sometimes visit them in their class rooms. Nobody else saw her except for rouge and the guys. But amy had to return home for her energy would grow weak. She could follow them where ever they'd go, especially when shadow left with maria.**

**Today amy was watching shadow leave with maria to go to the movies. Just the look of them hugging each other made her sick. Amy was in rouges room, looking through the window. She knew shadow knew that she was watching him. Amy sighed and went down stairs. She saw tails plugging something on to a boxes that showed pictures on them.**

"**hey tails what's this thing?" amy pointed to the strange box.**

"**That's a TV amy." he said.**

"**and those things your putting in it?" she asked.**

"**they're for the DVD player."**

"**DVD player?" amy asked as she looked at the strand box. Tails was amused at amys behavior. She looked like a little toddler looking at a toy. "what's it for?" **

"**Its for playing movies." tails said.**

"**movies?"**

"**yeah, these right here." tails gave her a case that said 'Hell boy II the golden army.' and it showed a red man holding a gun. "you put it in the DVD player and you can watch it."**

"**Can we watch it now?" amy asked.**

"**sure, just let me connect the DVD player in." amy nodded.**

**Once tails finished connecting the DVD player, the two of them watched the movie. Amy the whole time was amazed at what she watched. Technology had change so much. When the movie was over tails went ahead and showed amy things of the future. Things like cable, video games, computers, and other such things. Sonic had came back from his job and saw tails showing amy the washing machine.**

"**what are you guys doing?" sonic asked.**

**Tails was about to answer but amy beat him to it. "tails is showing me all these future things you guys have." amy said.**

"**so he's showing you the washing machine?" sonic asked.**

"**Yup!"**

"**Well if you want I can show you the town." sonic suggested.**

"**oh yes! That would be nice of you." amy agreed.**

**Well come on. Will head to the mall first." **

**Amy and sonic left for the mall. When they arrived amy was shocked at the size. Sonic noticed this and chuckled. Sonic showed amy the food court, the arcade, the shops, and the inside movie theater. Amy was impressed. During their little tour amy got a feeling towards her. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. What was it? Amy looked up to see the food court on top of them. There was nothing there. Amy ignored this and followed sonic. On the food court a red and black hedgehog with bangs and golden eyes was looking around for something or someone. Behind him stood a black and dark blue hedgehog with golden eyes and bangs. The both of the looked just like shadow.**

"**C'mon jake were wasting our time here." said the black and dark blue hedgehog.**

**The red and black hedgehog named jake said, "No john! I can feel that she's here. Shes still alive."**

"**jake shes been dead for 200yrs. No way could she be alive. Or her murder" said john.**

"**Im gonna find her john. And her murder. I can feel their both alive." said jake.**

**Gasp! Jake is here! And hes back for amy! And sorry for the short chapter. The next one I'll try to make longer. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so school is to hard for me. Im in pre-ap! Why me? Im not that smart! Oh well heres the new chappie! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Amy and sonic got home later that day. They found shadow in the kitchen eating some left over potato chips. Shadow turned to see sonic with amy.

"Where have you guys been?" shadow asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Sonic was showing me the mall!" amy said in delight, "It was amazing! Technology has really taken off!"

"Interesting." shadow said in boredom.

"Maybe you can show me around shadow! Like that…. Umm what was it called again sonic? You know that place were people go and ride." amy asked.

"A carnival." answered sonic.

"Yeah! A carnival!" amy said.

"Sorry amy but, im busy. You know with homework and stuff." shadow said.

Amy looked disappointed. But kept asking.

"Well what about Friday?"

"Sorry im going to the movies with maria."

"Saturday?"

"Nope. Me and maria are going to the zoo."

"Sunday?

"Me and maria are going to a night club."

"Next week?"

"Me and maria are going to the beach."

"Well… what about-"

"Sorry amy but im busy-"

"going out with maria?" amy finished his sentence, with a hint of anger, "Its always with maria with you! Maria this, maria that! Im getting sick and tired of maria!"

Amy was in flames while shadow was hiding behind the bag of chips and sonic was under a table.

"_wait why am I hiding? She not made at me." _thought sonic.

He slowly crawled out the room and ran for it. Amy was about to hit shadow when the door bell rang.

"Don't tell me. Its maria, right?" amy hissed.

"Well we were gonna movie night here." shadow answered.

Amys fire grew, but went down. She looked at shadow with a face of disappointed/heartbroken.

"Fine." amy turned around with her head down and arms wrapped around her, "If you need me…. I'll be upstairs."

Her arms fell to her side as she slowly walked through a wall. Shadow stood there for awhile. what should he do? He wanted to spend time with maria but he also didn't want amy to be sad. So he did what should have been done a long time ago.

Outside maria was waiting. Shadow opened the door with a weird look on his face.

"Hey shadow!" maria said cheerfully.

"hi maria." shadow said in a disappointed look on his face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Maria…" shadow looked upstairs then back to the floor, "Were gonna have to cancel movie night."

"What? Why?"

"Something's come up, and I cant go with you to the zoo or nightclub with you this weekend."

"Oh I understand. Its ok we can go some other time then."

"Sure some other time."

"Ok I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah school."

"Bye!" maria said cheerfully.

"Bye." shadow said upset.

He closed the door and looked up stairs. He sighed and made his way upstairs. He was gonna kill himself for this. Shadow went to his room and saw amy outside on the balcony. He opened the balcony doors and walked towards amy.

"what are doing?" amy asked not keeping her eyes away from the moon.

"Huh?"

Amy turned to look at shadow. He looked so handsome under the moon. Just like… just like jake.

"I thought you were down stairs with maria, eating popcorn, cuddling together, and enjoying each others company." just saying that did amy feel so much pain in her. Even if she was dead.

"I canceled." spoke shadow. Amy looked shocked. He canceled on maria? The girl that amy hated so much. Amy was about to speak but shadow beat her to the punch.

"Why did I cancel? Because I saw how sad you were. And I just wanted to know why?" amy couldn't believe what he just said. He wanted to know _why _she was upset?

"Are you really that stupid?" amy said angrily. Shadow was a little taken back by this, "You wanna know _why_ im upset? Im upset because the guy I really care about doesn't even know how much I care for him." amys anger turned to sorrow, "Im upset because im stuck like this. Not able to live… not able to die." amys sorrow completely changed to anger, "And im upset of that stupid blonde maria!"

Shadow soon got angry. "What do you have against maria? What did she ever do to you?" shadow said defending his girlfriend.

"what do I have against maria? Well for starters she the most prettiest, most smartest, most nicest girl in school." answered a angry amy.

"So? you have that too." shadow blushed a little.

" you wanna know what she has that I'll never have? She has her family, she has her life, and she has YOU!" shadow looked surprised.

In the sky lightning and thunder could be seen and heard. It looked like rain was coming, but it didn't matter for the two.

"Maria doesn't know how lucky she is. To have a family that loves and cares for her. To have a living heart and body." rain started to pour down on the two. "she's lucky to be able touch water." amy stuck her hand out only to have the water go through it. "to be able to cry." shadow could see tears falling down amys cheeks but they soon disappeared. "to love and be love." amy looked at shadow with loving eyes. She walked closer and closer to shadow.

"Amy…" shadow spoke quietly as amy leaned closer, "What are you-"

Slowly amy planted her lips on shadows. Shadow stood there in shock. Not because she was kissing him but because he could actually feel amys lips on his. He could fell what she was feeling. He could feel her love, her confusion, her sadness, and happiness. Shadow melted in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around amys waist and closed his eyes, as amy put both her hands on his face. The two stood there in the rain. Enjoying the kiss.

Amy could feel so much love that shes been wanting. Shadow had forgotten all about maria, and deepened the kiss. He felt like he was on cloud 9. He was falling for amy, and he was falling hard. The moon looked like it was brightening more and more each second they stayed in the kiss. They soon broke apart and amy whispered,

"Shadow, maria doesn't know what she has. She has a guy who's loving, funny, nice, smart, and cute. I want you to be with me forever."

"Amy." shadow didn't know who to pick. Amy or maria. "I don't know if I can give you everything you desire. But im with maria, and if jake really is out there, than you belong with him. Lets just be friends."

"I understand. But just give me one more kiss." they both leaned once again in another kiss. Shadow was right. They couldn't be with each other. She was dead and he was alive. Besides jake was waiting for her. She couldn't betray him. They stayed together in the same place, but shadow was wrong for what would happen next would change everything.

**Finished! Ok so I hope you have enjoyed it! Tune in next time! P.S. im trying out for my school dance team again. Hope I get in again. Wish me luck! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry if I confused some of yal, of thinking the story was over. So yeah I know I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapters, but hey its my first story. Its not gonna be the most perfect, well written story ever. And I'll try to fix it when I get the chance. Oh and thank you 'Rilla the great' for reminding me to do that, and 'Wingless rain' that was a little harsh on your review, don't you think? Well whatever, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Amy was sitting on the front porch, watching the little kids across the street play. Two of them were boys and one was a girl. The two boys were teasing their younger sister, it seemed.

"those kids remind me so much of scrouge and silver." amy thought.

**~flashback~**

A younger amy- wearing a baby blue dress with a red ribbon, was chasing two younger hedgehogs; a green hedgehog with blue eyes and a silver hedgehog with amber eyes.

"Scrouge! Silver! Please wait for me!" said amy, in her squeaky voice.

She came across a big tree. She looked up to see scrouge and silver sitting on one of the branches. Amy grabbed on to the tree to climb it, only for her to fall down on her butt.

"can one of you please give me a hand?" asked amy.

"C'mon amy. Its not that hard. Or would you rather go inside and practice on the piano like mother said to?" said scrouge.

Of course amy didn't want to go back inside the house and play the piano, while watching her brothers have fun. So instead she tried to climb the tree. After a few attempts, amy was finally able to climb the tree and sit by her brothers. Amy enjoyed playing with her brothers and ever since then, amy would mostly play with boys instead of the girls. Like she would be outside playing ball, or get dirty, instead of trying out dresses.

**~end of the flashbacks~**

"-Sigh- of course mom never approved of me being one of the boys." amy said in a sad tone, "I sure miss them."

Amy kept watching the kids play, as she sat their with a sad look on her face. She got up and went inside to talk to shadow about their little 'chat' last night. Amy found shadow in the living room watching TV. She slowly tapped him on the shoulder and asked,

"can we talk real quick?"

Shadow turned to amy, not knowing if they should 'talk'. Not since after they had a make-out session on the balcony last night. But not knowing what to do, shadow nodded and walked out into the backyard. Once they were outside amy said,

"Im sorry what happened last night. About me…. You know….. Kissing you."

"Its ok. And don't worry about it. I know you care about jake, but can I ask you why your waiting for him?" shadow asked, not knowing why amy is waiting for a two-hundred year old guy.

"because I love him." she answered.

"I know that." shadow rolled his eyes, "But wouldn't jake be like…. two-hundred years old?"

"Yeah but he's still alive." amy said with a smile.

Ok now this girl was confusing shadow. A two-hundred year old man is still alive, and is going to come back for amy? Amy noticed the confusion on shadows face and asked,

"Didn't Rouge tell you? Cause she told Sonic, knuckles and tails."

"Tell me what?"

"Shadow. Jakes a vampire."

Shadow just stood there shocked/confused. Did she just say vampire? That she has been waiting 200yrs for a freakin vampire this whole time? And he believes her? Well he is talking to a dead ghost bride from the 18th century, who said shes was waiting for her vampire fiancé to get married to? So why shouldn't he believe her?

"You mean to tell me, that tails has been searching for a 200yr old man for nothing?"

"Tails?" amy said in confusion, "But you said youwould find him. Not tails." Oh great, shadow has screwed up big time now. "You said you would do it for me! Not tails. What has spending time with maria, caused you to lose your memory?"

"Now wait just a sec-" but was interrupted by amy loud voice.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" amy asked.

"Well me and the guys are gonna remove the small pond in the backyard, for a Jacuzzi." shadow said, like it wasn't a big deal.

"What! Your replacing my pond for one of those over size tubes?" she asked in rage.

"yup! With extra bubbles." shadow said, not noticing that amy had stormed off.

Amy walked into the kitchen and saw a the picture of the new Jacuzzi, on the kitchen table. Amy grabbed the paper and ripped it apart. How could he think that, he could build a Jacuzzi in the backyard with out her permission?

She went down to the basement/tails room. She looked around for the fox's. she found him asleep on his desk with his computer still on. Amy smile at the little guy and covered a blanket over him.

"Goodnight tails. Atleast your helping me." amy whispered before leaving the room.

On tails computer it showed a list of names. One showed what amy has been looking for along time. On the screen read; Jake the hedgehog on it and showed his picture on the right side. But for some reason the computer screen turned off, as if something didn't want them finding him. Or someone.

**-Gasp!- who turned off the computer? Who knows? Expect for me. I think I forgot to put down the characters ages so here they are.**

**Amy: 218 yrs old or something like that.**

**Shadow: 17**

**Jake: don't know**

**Rouge:17 ½ **

**Knuckles:18**

**Sonic: 17**

**Tails: 16**

**Maria: 16 ½**


	9. Chapter 9

Wazzup! I made the team! Now to celebrate a new chappie! ENJOY!:D

Chapter 9

A few days had passed. Amy was in the living room helping sonic with his history report.

"Ok so the Alamo was lead by James Bowie and William Travis. But Bowie got sick and was not able to attend the battle, so Travis took over. Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna came and won the battle, killing everyone including the famous David Crockett. You getting this?" amy asked.

Sonic was writing as fast as he could to write down the information.

"Yeah. Wait? What about the women and children during this time?" sonic asked.

"Well we ran off, in the runaway scrape."

"You were there?" amy nodded, "Then how come you're here?"

"After the war, my mom thought it be best to head north to the U.S territories, she thought it be safe."

"Oh I see." sonic understood.

Amy kept telling him more about the battles, when the front door burst opened. In came rouge with the grocery bags.

"Damn women, telling me I have implants- oh hey guys! I didn't know you were in here." rouge smiled.

"Hi rouge." sonic and amy both said.

Rouge walked to the kitchen to put up the groceries leaving the two at peace again.

"Hey amy? Are you alright with us getting a Jacuzzi?" sonic asked, unsure if amy was still ok with the idea.

"Of course I am. Im just a little upset of losing the pond is all. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you still approved." sonic answered.

Amy smiled, '_unlike shadow, sonic actually spends time with me and cares.' _she thought_._

_**~outside~**_

Shadow was outside looking at the pond, imagining the new Jacuzzi of his. He took out a gold coin and started to flip it.

"Life is good." shadow smiled. He kept flipping the coin, until it slipped out of his hands and fell into the pond.

"Awe man." shadow got down on his knees, stuck his hand into the pond to find the coin. Only for his hand to not even reach the floor yet. "Damn how deep is this pond anyway?"

Shadow kept pushing his arm deeper and deeper into the pond only for him to fall in. Shadow could barely see in water, but kept searching for the coin until he saw something tangled in the water. Shadow moved closer to the figure. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. shadow eyes grew wide, he turned around and swim to the surface.

_**~inside~**_

Rouge was baking a cake, amy and sonic were still doing Sonics homework, tails was walking down stairs and knuckles had came out of the bathroom. Everyone was doing their own business, that was till they heard shadow scream at outside.

_**~outside~**_

Tails and knuckles were the first to come outside, to see shadow pale white and soaking wet.

"What happened?" tails asked.

"I-I-I f-f-found…." shadow tried to speak.

Tails and knuckles looked at him confused. What was he talking about? In the pond the thing shadow had found seemed to have untangled when shadow had panic and ran off. Knuckles and tails looked speechless of what the saw float up to the surface. Rouge and sonic had came just in time to see a pale shadow and two shocked knuckles and tails. The both of them looked at the pond and said at the same time,

"Oh my god."

Amy was the last to come out. She looked at them confused. She turned to see what they were looking at, and what she saw is what she couldn't believe.

"I-I found…" shadow said once again, but amy finished for him,

"My body." she said in shock.

In the water floated amys dead corpse.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Omg they found amys dead corpse! What will happen next? Just wait and see :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I think I have tortured you guys enough ^_^ jk sorry I haven't updated the story but I've been busy with school, dance, yearbook, home, and I went to my schools homecoming yesterday, but since im done enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 10**

Amys dead body still looked badly beaten up. She still had some of the cuts, and bruises. and some blood slowly slid out of her mouth. Everyone was silent.

"oh my god." rouge whispered, and fainted.

Knuckles quickly catch her before she fell to the ground.

"what do we do?" knuckles asked.

"we cant just leave… umm…'it' in the pond, the construction guys are coming tomorrow to build the Jacuzzi." said shadow after he had recovered from the shock.

Amy glared at shadow, "Don't call my body a 'it'."

"well what do you want me to call it? It's dead." shadow shot back. Amy growled.

"Hey, hey. C'mon you guys stop fighting." tails said, "ok, I have a plan. Knuckle go and lie rouge down in her room."

Knuckles smiled and picked rouge up bridal style. He turned around leaving amy and the guys alone. Once they left, tails turned to the rest and spoke,

"Sonic, shadow, get amys body and put her in the basement tub."

Sonic looked confused and asked, "why do we have to put her in the tub?"

"Cause her body has been in the water for 200yrs, and I don't think we should have her in the air, just yet." tails explained. The two nodded and took amys corpse out. "And hurry before the neighbors see us."

Sonic and shadow both carried amys corpse inside with amy following behind. Tails was already inside the basement bathroom and was turning on water to fill up tub. Shadow and sonic soon came inside and laid the body into the water. Amy was behind them looking at her body carefully. They soon heard a knock upstairs.

"Shadow can I come in?" Marias voice could be heard.

"I'll be right back." shadow answered. He walked upstairs but was stopped by tails.

"don't let her in shadow. She cant come in and see amys body." tails told him. Shadow nodded and walked up the stairs.

"I go with him, just to make sure he is getting her out of here. Not that I care or anything." amy quickly went after shadow.

Tails and sonic just watched her than at each other, "Girls." they both said.

**~up-stairs~**

Amy was quickly catching up to shadow. She saw shadow opening the door, and reveling maria there on the door step. Amy stayed behind shadow and watched their little conversation.

"Hi maria." shadow spoke.

"Hey. So I was thinking if you wanted to go catch a movie?" maria asked.

"Well… uhh…" shadow turned his head to see amy there waiting for him to kick maria out. "well I cant go out to night, im a little busy with… something." Amy stood there impatiently tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

"Hurry up shadow. Tell her to get out."

Shadow didn't argue, he turned back to maria and said,

"Maria can you come back again later… tomorrow…?"

"Well sure… but… what's that?" maria pointed to a pink strand of hair on shadows shoulder. "Shadow whos hair is that?"

"Awe crap. that's a hair from amys dead body. What am I gonna tell her?" shadow thought.

"You don't have another girl in there… do you?" maria said in a voice as if she would rip off the girls head off.

"No! well uhh…yeah I do… but its-"

"not what it looks like?" maria finished his sentence. "Are you cheating on me?" maria practically screamed.

"Maria no!" amy the whole time was pretty much enjoying the scene in front of her. "Maria please listen to me."

"No you listen to me!" maria pointed a finger to herself, "no one cheats on maria. And now that I know you cheated on me Im gonna tell you something." maria looked straight in his eyes and said, "I have also been cheating on you."

Okay shadow didn't see this happen. He stood there shocked at what his girlfriend had just told him. She has been cheating on him this whole time? Not only was shadow shocked but amy too.

"And no I haven't cheated on you for a few days. I've been cheating on you for a month now." maria spit out.

That's it amy had it. Maria was giving away someone that you can only find for 200yrs, and she should know. Amy walked up next to shadow and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"This might hurt but im doing this for you." amy said.

"Wait, what-" but shadow didn't get to finish.

Amy had walked in side of shadows body, making shadow wince in pain. Shadow was twitching, and talking some weird gibberish. Maria looked at shadow confused. What was going on with him?

Amy was now able to control every movement of shadows body. She or should I say he stood still, with his head down. Amy lifted shadows head towards maria with a smile and said,

"Maria, you are a very nice, pretty girl and I love you so much." maria looked up at shadow or amy with a blush, "but… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" amy screamed.

Amy moved shadows hand towards the doorknob and slammed it in front of Marias stunned face. Amy smiled to herself and walked out of shadows body. Once she was out shadow more shocked than sad.

"How did you do that?" shadow asked.

"its part of the benefits of being dead." amy answered. She sighed and then said, "im sorry for what maria did."

"Why are you sorry? You weren't the one who made her cheat on me." shadow said, "Uhh… we should go back down stairs." shadow suggested.

Amy nodded and walked with shadow back downs stairs.

"I cant believe this. Maria cheated on shadow with another. -sigh- not only that but me and the guys are looking at my body. Tails right now is trying to think on how my body is still the same as it was back then, and not bones. I cant believe that after all of these years that little pond that I have always been going to since I died. What happened that day? Why did I die?" all these questions and thoughts surrounded amy.

"I don't get it." said tails. I looked up to him to see what he meant. "I don't get how amys body isn't bones. It just doesn't make sense."

Shadow was in thoughts for a while. that's when a idea came to his head.

"Amy?" he asked.

"yes."

"Can you touch your body real quick? Like you did to me?" he asked.

"Uhh… yeah sure." amy said not sure where all of this was going.

Amy put her hand on the other. For a few seconds noting happened but a purple static shocked amys hand. Amy quickly retrieved her hand back and hold it close to her. She looked to see that her hand disappeared, but soon reappeared.

"That hurt. That actually hurt!" amy said in shock.

"So wait." tails stepped in, "that means your still connected to your body."

Amy the whole time was just there standing with her hand close to her face. She looked at it with surprised face. Not all in her whole life as a ghost did she ever feel pain. Sonic standing in the corner asked her,

"Amy, when you died did you… did you ever see a bright light?"

"no." she answered.

"This could only mean that you weren't supposed to die that day. And for some other reason your body wont let you go back inside of it." tails said.

Amy put her hand back down and said, "then I'll just have to force myself back inside."

Amy went up close to her body, put her hand on her other hand and went inside. But once again it shocked her back, but she didn't give up she kept pushing her hand inside.

"Amy I don't think you should do that." Tails said in concern.

And surprise ling shadow had agreed, "he's right amy. You can hurt yourself."

Amy stopped once she heard those words coming out of shadow. He cares? Or is he only being nice to me because of the whole maria thing? But either way amy kept going at it.

**~with knuckles and rouge~**

Knuckles was pacing around rouges room, not knowing what to do. He turned to see rouge still asleep on her bed.

"should I? or should I not?….. No I shouldn't." knuckles was about to leave, but then stopped. "it might be a once in a life time chance."

Knuckles walked towards the bed. He leaned forward to rouge, he took his hand to her shirt and started if it up. Right when the shirt was to her bra a hand slap knuckles. Knuckles hold on to his hurting cheek.

"what do you think your doing?" she asked.

"oh well you see… a bug went into your shirt and…." knuckles tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uhu. Whatever. Where's everyone else?" she demanded.

"there down in the basement looking at amys dead body." he answered.

"Well c'mon lets go and see what going on." she got off the bed and left the room.

**~with jake~**

Jake and John were getting on a plane to leave station square. Since they had no luck on finding amys murder they were heading off somewhere else. They took their seats I first class and sigh.

"C'mon Jake, don't give me that look." john said.

"-sigh- I know John. I just wish we could have just seen the house. You know, memories." Jake said unhappily.

"I told you already, someone bought the house and it looks completely different." John said. "will find her, I can feel that she's still here to so don't worry."

"Thanks, you're the best brother I ever had." jake was finally able to rest through the whole flight. John on the other hand had a weird look on his face. Is she really still alive?

**Ok thank you for reading! Some more stuff is coming up that you would not believe! Oh and im doing a essay in history of "if patriotism matters" and I think is does but I need some ideas on it so if you can please give me some ideas that would be great! Thank you and tune in next time!:D you guys Rock!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo! new chapter! I don't not own sonic characters blah blah blah Sega does I only own my OCs blah blah and enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

Days had passed and amy was still trying to get into her body. Rouge and knuckles had catch up on what was going on. Right now everyone -except for amy- was in the kitchen having dinner. The construction guys had finished the Jacuzzi so they didn't have to worry on hiding amys body.

"I feel really terrible for amy. Shes been in the basement since we found the her body. Im staring to get worried for her." rouge said taking a drink from her coke.

"Me too." said tails.

Shadow was sitting in a chair next to tails cleaning his chaos emerald. He kept thinking about what maria had told him. She had been cheating on him for a month? Amy was right, he shouldn't have trusted her. Shadow was way to deep in thought for him to hear knuckles calling his name.

"Hello? Shadow? I'm talking here. YO SHADOW!" knuckles screamed in shadows left ear.

"Oww." shadow had swirly eyes as his head laid on the dinning table.

"shadow I need you to get the rest of the chaos emeralds from the basement." knuckles ordered. "Now!"

Shadow walked dizzily to the basement. When he got there he went to tails closet and pulled out a box. Shadow opened the box and made sure all the emeralds were in there. He walked towards the stairs but turn to the bathroom door. Maybe he should make sure amy was ok. Shadow opened the door to see amy once again getting shocked by her own hand.

"Amy why don't you just-"shadow began to say but not noticing the water on the bathroom floor he slipped. Shadow yelled as he threw the box in the air.

"Huh?" amy turned her head back.

The box's lid opened making the jewels fall out of the box and into the tub of water. It seemed as if time stopped. The emeralds touched amys body creating a white aura around amys body. Amys hand got sucked into her dead hand. Amy tried to get away because for it hurt her so much. Shadow got up to witness amys pain.

"Shadow! Help me!" amy yelled.

"Amy just hold on!" shadow yelled back.

He grabbed onto amys hand and tried to pull her back. But he only went through. Amy was screaming in pain as the static shocked every inch of her. Something white came out of amys corpse grabbing her and pulling amy even more into her body. Before shadow knew it amy and the aura was gone.

"Amy!" shadow yelled. "amy went inside her body… and… her body is under water!" shadow panic, he quickly pulled amys body out of the water.

**~in amys head~**

Amy woke up to see every thing white. She got up and started to walk around. She saw nothing at first but she soon saw rouge and her friends blaze and cream, and she also saw silver and scrouge. Amy ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"Rouge! Blaze! Cream! Silver! Scrouge!" amy yelled after them.

When amy ran to hug rouge, amy only went through her, making her vanish. Amy touch both silver and scrouge only for the same thing to happen to them.

"no, no." amy kept trying to touch her friends but they all disappeared also. "NO!" amy yelled. "don't leave me here alone." amy said sadly.

Someone a bit far had his back turned to amy. Amy turned around to see a black and red hedgehog standing there. "shadow?" amy asked, the guy turned around to reveal golden eyes. "Jake." amy smiled.

She ran to jake the sound of her shoes echoing each time she stepped. "Jake!" amy called. Jake walked towards amy making her run even faster.

Right when amy was about to be embraced by jake, the white background turned pitch black and jake was gone. Amy panicked and looked around her. A evil voice boomed through the large room.

"Poor little amy." the voice said.

"who are you!" amy said in a demanding yet scared way.

"Don't you remember me amy? That day we meet? That nice and sunny day?" the voice whispered this next part in amys ear, "that day you died?"

**~outside of amy~**

"Amy! Amy! C'mon Amy wake up!" shadow was shaking amys wet body.

"Amy…?" shadow said in a quite tone.

Amys body soon started to cough up water. Shadow pulled amy up so she could breath better. Amy leaned back down and looked up at shadow.

"Shadow…?" she asked, At that very moment everyone rushed in to see what all the noise was.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked, she gasped when she amy. "A-amy?"

Amy didn't answer instead she smiled. Rouge rushed to amy and hugged her. Amy returned the hug.

"What happened? How did you-? How could you-?" rouge kept asking questions left to right.

"Why don't we talk in the living room?" knuckles suggested. Everyone agreed.

Amy got up with the help of rouge and shadow. When she took her first step her foot was not used to her own weight and had her fall back to the ground. Amy winced as she saw her old cuts bring out a fresh batch of blood, even some off the blood dripped down from her head.

**~in the plane~**

Jake was asleep when he started to smell a familiar smell. It was faint but he recognized who it belonged to who. Jakes eyes immediately shot open as he whispered, _"Amy."_ and right then was when the plane had landed in Italy Rome.

**~back with amy and the guys~**

Shadow picked amy up bridal style and said, "Maybe I should carry you instead."

"Yeah, and I'll help you get that wet dress off of you." rouge took charge, she turned to sonic and said, "Get the first aid kit," sonic nodded a went looking for it even though he didn't know it was in the bathroom. Rouge then turned to tails, "tails get some food for her she must be starving." Tails saluted and went off.

"And I'll help you undress her." knuckles volunteered. He turned and marched up stairs.

"Oh no you don't." rouge grabbed him by the ear. "Your getting her a warm blanket, understand?"

"Yes sir! I mean ma'm! yes ma'm!" knuckles said and ran off.

Rouge sighed and signaled shadow to bring amy to her room. Once they were upstairs shadow left the room for the girls privacy and went off to show sonic where the first aid kit was. Rouge closed the door and started to un-button amys dress, when she pulled it off rouge could see big wounds on amys back. Rouge got a wet towel and started to wipe the blood away. There was a knock on rouges door. Rouge got up and open the door a little bit so you could only see her head pop out.

"Uhh… heres the first aid kit." sonic showed her.

"Thank you." rouge took the kit and slammed the door.

"what no tip?" sonic asked.

Rouge opened the kit and pulled out some bandages, disinfecting spray, cloth, and some other stuff. Rouge quickly went to work and bandaged up amy. Amy would only wince when rouge would spray the spray. Once rouge was done she went to her closet and got some PJ's out for her the colors were gray and black. She came back to amy -who was covered up in bandages- and started to dress her.

Rouge called for someone to help carry amy down stairs. This time sonic carried her down stairs and set her gently down on one of the couches. Knuckles put a brown blanket over her and tails came in with hot chocolate and some left over food from dinner. Amy tried to lift the hot chocolate to her mouth only for it to spill and slide down chin.

"Here let me Amy." rouge took the cup and tilted it into her mouth. "So what exactly happened?" rouge asked.

"Well I went to get the emeralds like knuckles said," shadow began, "I then went to check on amy and see if she was alright. When I walked in I slipped and dropped the emeralds into the tub. Before I knew it amy was sucked into her body and that's about it." shadow finished.

Everyone turned to amy and saw that she had finished her dinner and drink from the help of rouge and was fast asleep. She must've been real tired after what happened.

"We should let her sleep." sonic said

"She can sleep in my room tonight, ill just sleep here in the living room." shadow offered.

Everyone agreed on it. They took amy in shadows room and tucked her in. And off amy went into a deep sleep.

**Woo! I did it! -Gasp!- amys back into her old body and don't worry for those who think I wont stay on topic with amy being a ghost, ok?=) tune in next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween! And what's this? A New chappie! Whoo! **

Chapter 12

Amys P.O.V

Uhh. I opened my eyes only to see everything be blurry. When my vision came into view I saw that I was in bed. that's not right, since when did I wake up in a bed? It was dark but I was still able to get a good look around. I looked to see a desk, a chair, some boxes that still weren't un packed, a full length mirror, a lamp, some furniture, posters on the ceiling with the words 'Good Charlotte', 'linkin park', 'iron maiden', and many more, I also saw glass doors leading to a balcony.

Where am I? Am I in shadows room? I tried to think of what had happened only except a huge pain came from my head. Oww. that's when I remembered what happened yesterday. that's right Im back into my body. -Gasp!- im back into my body! I tried to lift my hand, and wow it feels heavy I forgot about my own weight. Once I was able to lay my hand on my chest I felt something, I a felt beating. My heart. I can feel my heart beating fast. I had it, I had my heart back it was there. and I could feel it.

I tried to get up but my stomach and back was full of pain. I grabbed hold of the black covers to the bed and pulled with all my strength to get up and just like that I was up. I got up to my feet and tried my best to balance myself and not fall on the floor. I walk slowly to the door and opened it. When I got to the stair case I hanged onto the rail and took my time getting down. I got to the kitchen and saw rouge.

"Rouge what are doing here? You should be in school, not cooking." I said noticing she had a pot in her hand.

"Amy your awake!" Rouge said in a excited tone. "You've been asleep for a long time now, almost 2 weeks."

2 weeks! But it felt like a short time, "It has? Whats time is it? Whats today and why aren't you in school?" I questioned her.

**(A/N here in Texas 7:00 is when its dark so don't go 'what 7?' Or something cause I don't know your time.**

"Its 7:46 on a Saturday which is why im not in school, but that doesn't matter now. How do you feel?" she came up to me and put the back of her hand on my four head. "Are you hungry? Ill make you some pancakes if you want?" my stomach answered that for me since the next thing it did was growl loudly.

Rouge laughed and started to make some breakfast for me even though it was night time and not the morning. I sat down in one of the kitchen tables and waited for my food. Minutes past and rouge was done mixing and baking, she laid a stack of pancakes in front of me. I picked up a fork and tried to pick up the pancake. It took time but I finally got the food into my mouth. Rouge came and sat down in a chair next to me.

"So how does it feel to be alive again?" she asked me.

"Well it feels different, I mean my body is really heavy, I have this pain in my head, and everything makes me dizzy." I took a bite of my pancakes.

Rouge got up and went to a cabinet and took something out of it. She got a glass of water and came back and sat down next to me.

"Here this will make the pain go away." she handed me two little white pills, "and swallow them with water." she then handed me the glass of water.

I put the pills in my mouth, place the glass on my lips and began to drink it. I think im getting the hang of moving my arms and hands around. When I finished my food rouge helped me to the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"Amy you wouldn't believe what happen when you were asleep, first when you wouldn't wake up sonic panic and thought we were all going to jail for murder, but luckily tails is in training in becoming a doctor and told us you were just sleeping for a really long time." rouge told me.

Wow sonic thought I was dead? Weird since I've lived with him as a dead bride for a few months now.

"Oh and then their was knuckles who kept trying to get into the room saying how disparately you needed to be bath and that he was willing to give you a sponge bath." rouge said in a annoyed voice. "the guys an idiot."

"I don't know rouge it sounds like you have a feelings for knuckles." I told her since they're always together.

"Me? Me have feelings for that perv? Oh please amy you know me better than that. I would never go for a guy who has the brain of a an ant." rouge defended herself.

I knew rouge liked knuckles even if she denied it. I guess she'll have to figure it out for herself. I heard rumbling outside it must be the guys getting out of their car. I got up and carefully walked to the front door, that's when my eyes felt a little heavy, am I still sleepy? I guess I am.

**~end of amys P.O.V.~**

Before rouge knew it amy who was walking had passed out. At the very moment shadow and the guys had just came inside and saw amy fall to the side. They ran to amy to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Rouge what happened?" shadow asked.

"Oh no! now were really gonna go to jail!" sonic panic

"Shut up sonic! I all ready told you, were not going to jail nobody even knows she's alive!" rouge yelled at sonic.

"oh yeah." sonic remembered that amy had been dead for 200yrs.

"Anyways is she alright tails?" shadow said laying amys head on his lap.

"She fainted, she must still not have her energy." Tails responded.

They went upstairs and re-laid amy back into shadows bed. 'What made amy faint? She was fine when she was walking but then she faints? Whats going on?' Rouge thought as she left the room with others.

**~Amys dream~**

Amy woke up to see herself in a room but not just any room her room. Back from when she was with jake. Amy turn to see her past self in a wedding dress looking at a herself in a full body length mirror. Is this me? Amy asked. She got off her old bed and got in front of herself. Amy started waving her hands in front of her past self.

"She cant see me." amy looked surprised.

"Im so nervous, Jakes down their waiting for me." amys past-self said.

That's when a dark figure came into the room. Amy couldn't make out who it was. She couldn't even tell what species the person was.

"You look beautiful amy." the figures deep voice commented on her.

"Thank you-" but amy wasn't able to hear what her past self said.

She didn't understand. Why couldn't she hear them anymore? Amy got closer to the two to see if she could hear them but nothing came out. All she could do is see if she could understand what they were saying.

Past amy was looking at herself one more time before she left to go down stairs. But right when amy was about to move, a hand grab her hair and slammed amy to the mirror making a dent in it. Amy fell to the ground. She lifted her hand to her head and pulled it back down to see blood dripping from her hand. She looked up terrified at the man as he drew out a knife.

"NO!" amy -who was watching the whole scene- screamed to stop him, but it did no go for he stabbed amy past-self in the chest.

**~end of dream~**

Amy woke up screaming from her dream. She felt someone holding her, to her shock it was shadow hugging her telling it was just a nightmare and that everything was okay. Amy blushed, shes never been this close to shadow only when they kissed on the balcony. They stayed in that position until shadow thought she was ok.

"Amy are alright?" shadow asked.

"Y-yeah." amy responded. I guess her mortal emotions were starting to catch up to her.

It was a few minutes and shadow got up to leave the room. Amy quickly stopped him by taking hold of his hand.

"Umm… shadow?" amy didn't know what to say she wanted to ask him why he had hugged her, but she just couldn't let herself. "Can you carry me down stairs, my legs feel a little… umm… numb?" yeah it was a lame excuses but what else could she say?

Shadow nodded and carried her bridal style. Amy had only been carried this way by one person, jake. She didn't know what to expect, but being in shadows arms made her feel so relax, almost like she had nothing to worry about. Amy laid her head on shadows chest and smiled. Shadow on the other hand blushed as he looked at her confused.

When they got down stairs shadow put amy down on her feet. Amy could manage on her own now, even though she didn't want to. She liked being in shadows arms. Amy walked around to see no one around. She looked in the kitchen, no one. The living room, no one. Basement, no one. Where were they?

"Shadow where's everyone else?" amy asked. No answer, "shadow?"

Amy saw that shadow wasn't in sight, she went out back to see shadow in a gazebo. The Jacuzzi that shadow wanted was in the brown wooded gazebo. Amy walked in the gazebo and took a seat on the bench shadow was sitting on. She had to admit it was big and beautiful. It had nice shiny wooden floors, a green roof, some couches and chairs, the Jacuzzi on the left side, and what looked like a small Bar-B-Q pit.

"Shadow?' amy asked again.

"-sigh- yea amy?" shadow said in a bored tone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"There at the mall." he answered.

"Oh, why didn't you go with them?" she asked again.

"Because it was my turn to watch you." shadow answered again.

"Oh, so what happened when I was asleep?" she again asked.

Shadow looked down at amy, her pretty face and sparkling eyes looking back at him. Shadow then let out a laugh and amy just stood there confused.

"What? Whats so funny? Is there something on my face?" amy then started to touch every part of her face to see what was on it.

Which only made shadow laugh harder. What was so funny? Amy got made and started hitting him. Shadow stop laughing and started to yell in pain.

"Whats so funny?" amy repeated.

"You just look… so funny and… cute." shadow answered with a tint of blush.

Amy just stood there in shock, 'he thinks im cute and funny? Whats going on?' amy thought.

"T-thank you." amy stuttered.

The two of them just stood there in silence. Amy on her side of the bench and shadows on his. Amy didn't know what came over her as she scooted a bit closer to shadow. Shadow started to look nervous but didn't turn his direction towards amy. Amy laid her head on shadows shoulder and relax.

"Shadow?" amy said.

"Yeah?" shadow tried to make his most bored and annoyed voice ever to hide his emotions, but did a bad job at it.

"Thanks for being with me." amy smiled.

"Your… uhh… welcome." shadow responded.

**~with Jake~**

"I keep telling you John, she alive! I smelled her blood. There's only one girl I know who has that kind of blood and its her!." jake kept trying to tell his older brother as they walked the streets of Italy.

"Shhh!" john silence him, "Do you want everyone to know were vampires?" John asked in a quite tone. " Anyways, how can we be so sure its her? I don't want you to fly across the world just to find out its not her and then be heart-broken. And besides its only been a few weeks. Well go back at in spring to check."

"But that's gonna take forever!" jake complained.

"Jake your 23,00 years old, don't act like a 8,000 years old child and don't forget were vampires, we have duties to attend." John reminded him.

"fine. but were going straight back as soon as spring comes, I don't want to get in trouble with the elders." jake followed his elder brother. 'When will I find you Ames? -sigh- where are you?' jake sadly thought as he kept walking.

**Chapter accomplished! I hope you like it! Sorry I didn't get to update please forgive me! Anyways Happy Halloween! Be safe! And if someone comes saying they have candy for you and you don't know them just say "STRANGER DANGER" and hit them with your bag of candy, always works for me. BYE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or HAPPY HANUKKAH! Or whatever else you celebrate. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. Please for give me. But this is my present to you! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays! :D **

**Chapter 13**

It's been a month and a half and amy had gotten used to walking, eating, and anything else she needed to practice. During those days of practice rouge would teach her how to wash clothe, cook, and clean. Sonic showed her how to use all the technology in the house, ex: T.V., Computer, game systems, and how to play them. Tails told her everything that was going on in the world, and knuckles showed her all his favorite cars and how drive them, even though she would probably never need this information, she took it. Sometimes amy would run into a wall now and then, forgetting that she now solid. Amy did learned about Halloween but couldn't go anywhere during the time due to her lack of walking, but could was able to enjoy thanksgiving with her new found family.

Right now rouge and amy were in the car driving to the mall to start Christmas shopping. Its been the first time amy had been outside of the house, and she was more than excited.

"Amy would you relax? You and sonic came here a few months ago didn't you." rouge asked.

"I cant help it. I've been in that house for 200 yrs! And this time im alive and can be seen by people and touch and smell and feel and-"

"Ok ok, I get it." laugh rouge.

The girls got to the mall and were looking for a parking space.

"There's one!" amy pointed to the empty space on the right.

The girls got out and walked towards the entrance. The whole way there amy was holding in her scream by taking in a deep breaths which you could see due to the cold weather. The front automatic doors open to see many people shopping, talking, kids running around, and different varieties' of smells, multicolor, and loud speakers playing Christmas songs booming through the whole mall.

To rouge this was normal, but to amy this was a whole new world she wanted to explore. The whole time amy wasn't paying attention to rouge who was calling her.

"amy… amy… Amy!" rouge yelled.

"huh?" amy snapped out of her trance.

"C'mon lets go shopping!" rouge ran off to her favorite stores. Amy ran after her. The girls started their shopping Vitoria secret which was rouges personal favorite store.

Luckily everything was on sale, amy got a Fireside long Jane pajama $39.50 and a drop-waist belted wool coat $99. Rouge got a pillowtalk tank Pajama $39.50 a lace-trim satin slip $29.50 a puffer vest with faux fur trim 29.99 and a Dreams angel wish Eau de parfum 59$. The girls had paid $296.49 and still more stores to go!

The girls entered Areopostal and bought some shirts, next Rue 21 for some jackets, later Hot topic and got some fun accessories. The girls walked by a pet store and amy halted in her tracks, she turned to see cute little puppies by the window. Amy grabbed rouges hand and dragged her inside the store.

"Aww…. Rouge we should get one!" amy suggested.

"I don't know. There's a lot of responsibility of having dogs, the guys might not want one and besides will be at school." rouge said in a unsure way.

"but I'll be at home waiting for you guys like I always do." amy pointed out.

"uhh… amy? Me and the guys have talked and we think you should go to school with us in this new semester." said rouge.

"What?"

"Yeah well your gonna have to get an education if you wanna get a job and stuff, I mean your alive now… so yeah." rouge explained.

"I guess I should go to school. It is a different century from mine so… yeah. I'll go to school with you guys." amy smiled.

"But will still get to have a dog, right?" amy asked.

"I hope so. They're adorable " rouge picked up a little golden retriever.

Amy and rouge were done getting what they wanted. Now it was time to get the guys a gift. The walked inside ecko unlimited. For tails they bought a white shirt with the words ecko unlimited written on it, and a watch. Sonic a black shirt and some head phones, for shadow they got him a black hoodie and black shoes. And for knuckles amy got him a ecko fragrance spray and rouge got him socks.

But the girls didn't stop there. They shop at different stores to get more presents. For tails a CD of his favorite band and stereo, for Sonic 2 new video games plus a gift card at game stop, shadow a skateboard and guitar, and for knuckles punching gloves from amy and a fruit cake from rouge.

The girls got some ice cream and headed for the food court. Amy and rouge were both sitting in a table at the food court where they had just ordered a pizza. Amy took a sip of her coke and looked at all the stuff her and rouge had bought. There must have been more than 30 bags with them. Amy turned to see rouge bringing their pizza.

"Its just like the pizza we ordered back at home amy." rouge told her little pink friend. "try it."

Amy lifted the pizza to her mouth and took a huge bite out of it. Amy munched on it for awhile and swallowed it.

"Its delicious!" amy happily continued to eat the rest.

"What I say?" rouge smiled.

The two of them talked away like they always did. Amy loved the mall, especially when some one would tell her "excuse me" or "will that be all?" because she new she was alive to world again and not a invisible to it. Amy listened to rouge when her eyes caught something out of the corner of her eyes. It was a 'make your own gingerbread house' inside the window sill.

"Rouge!" amy interrupted her. "Look! In the window sill!" amy pointed her finger behind rouge so she could see the gingerbread house.

"You wanna get it?" rouge asked.

"u-hu! I wanna learn how to make one." amy smiled.

The two of the were just about to get up when something liquidly and hot fell on top of amy. Amy screamed and Rouge gasp as she saw someone spilled their hot chocolate on amy. Some of the by standers stopped what they were doing and watched. Rouge traced the hand of the one responsible to see it belong to maria!

"How DARE you date my man!" maria yelled angry at amy.

But amy didn't listen to a word maria had said, she was to busy being in pain from the hot coffee or chocolate. Amy grabbed onto her face and screamed in her hands. Rouge came to her aid and pushed maria to the ground.

"What the Fuck maria!" rouge screamed.

"Hey she deserved it! She shouldn't even be seeing a guy who already has a girlfriend!" maria shot back but only got slap by rouge.

Marias friend saw this and came to helped her up. She was a squirrel with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey! You shouldn't slap her!" the squirrel yelled.

Rouge stayed quite and she remembered something.

"Wait a minute… your that squirrel I met at the super market." rouge spoke. "Your also the one who said I had implants!" rouge was now madder than ever, 1. For spilling their drink on amy and 2. For saying she had implants!

"That's right! Your that bat I met." the squirrel now remembered. "Well your friend shouldn't be messing with other girls guys!"

"Sallys right! You better stay away from shadow, amy!" maria grabbed Amy's hair and threw her to the side. Amy groaned in pain.

"No one messes with my friends!" rouge punched maria.

"I don't know what your talking about maria." amy said rubbing her eyes where the hot liquid made its way.

"You know exactly what I mean! stay away from him!" maria yelled back.

"Well tuff luck maria! Amys been living with shadow for months now!" rouge was now screaming.

Maria stayed silent that's when something snapped. "y-you…. BITCH!" maria grabbed amy by the hair once again.

Rouge was about to punch maria if it weren't for sally who tackled rouge down to the ground. Maria pulled amy so she could look at amy straight in the face, but when she did fear took over her.

~flash back~

As sonic and shadow left the room, maria looked around the place. It looked pretty nice. Her head turn around to see a pink female hedgehog in a wedding dress. Maria was taken back a bit.

"So your Maria." amy said. Maria nodded, "Well im just warning you. Stay away from this house."

"And what if I don't want to?" maria snapped back.

"Then I'll make you." amys eyes turn pitch black.

The mirrors, couches, and tables started to shake. Marias couch started to shake, making her hold on tight.

"what are you?" screamed maria.

"Im-," amy got up to marias ear and whispered, "A ghost."

Maria looked at the girl in shock.

"Aww… is the little girl scared of a ghost? Teased amy.

Maria screamed. Amy just stood there laughing.

~end of flash back~

Maria let go of amys hair and fell back on her butt.

"y-y-your…. T-t-t-the…." maria stuttered. She didn't know what was going on. Was amy the same ghost? They couldn't be. Yet the look exactly the same.

Maria didn't get to finish her sentence since a cop came in and grabbed her by the arm. Apparently the workers who saw the whole fight had called in the cops to break it up. Both sally and maria were pulled back and taken away.

"Are you guys alright?" a raccoon came up and asked them.

"Yeah." rouge answered helping amy up from the ground. Some of the by standers saw this helped rouge pick amy up. "Will just go back home now."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" the cop asked.

"Well…. Can you help us with our bags?" rouge asked.

"Sure thing." the cop whistled to some of cops who were near him. "Guys! A little help here?"

Amy and rouge had made it back to the car. 6 cops were behind them caring their bags. How on earth could these 2 teenage girls be able to carry all these bags. The guys put the stuff in the car and one of the cops had gotten a cold wet towel for amys face. Rouge thanked the cops and droved off with a injured amy in the passengers seat.

Once they got home rouge helped lead amy to the door since amy still had the towel on her face. Rouge opened the door to see sonic on the floor watching TV. and shadow laying on the couch watching it with him.

"Where's tails?" rouge asked.

"In the kitchen. Why what happened?" sonic asked.

Amy turned with the towel on her face and was crying in pain. Sonic got up and ran to amys other side.

"Tails! Get in here quick!" rouge called for him.

The yellow fox came out of the kitchen asking, "What? Whats wrong?"

Rouge took off the towel on amys face to see her face all red and some bruises.

"Oh my… What happened?" tails ran towards amy and started to examine her face.

Rouge looked at amy and could see she was crying from the pain. Rouges anger came back up and yelled, "It was all DAMN MARIAS FAULT!"

Shadow's ears went up from hearing marias name. everyone except amy and rouge looked confused.

"Maria?" asked sonic.

"That's right! Me and amy were at the food court and were about to leave when maria spilled all of her hot boiling hot chocolate on amy, then she keeps yelling crap saying to stay away from shadow, then she throws amy to the ground. Then the cops came and took her and sally away." rouge explained.

Everyone looked shock. But shadow was by far the most shocked. He got up and walked towards them to listen to some more.

"Wait… did you say sally?" sonic asked.

"yeah."

"Red hair, blue eyes, she's a squirrel?" sonic tried to match her up.

"Yup that's her. Why do you know her?" rouge asked.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." sonic answered.

"Girlfriend?"

"yeah."

"Then how come she never comes over or why wasn't she here at thanksgiving or why didn't you ever tell us?" rouge asked.

"I don't know." sonic shrugged.

Rouge grabbed sonic by the neck and started choking him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE DID! ESPECIALLY ME! SHE SAID I HAD INPLANTS!" rouge kept choking sonic until tails interrupted.

"I just got off the phone with knuckles." tails spoke.

"Where is he anyway?" rouge asked letting go of sonic.

"He's at the store he's bringing some medicine for us."

Tails turned his attention to amy who had the towel back on her face.

"I better start treating her wounds before they get worse." said tails.

The whole time this happened shadow grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Sonic saw him and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Out." was all shadow said before he slammed the door.

**~With maria~**

'I cant believe I'm banned from the mall… the Mall!' maria screamed in thought. 'and that girl, amy. She looks just like that ghost I saw. No it cant be her, I mean she's alive and…'

Maria was snapped out of her thoughts from her friend sally.

"I cant believe this! You just had to start a fight didn't you maria?" sally yelled at one of her closes friends, "Banned! For six months! I don't think I can live with that!"

"What! If she wasn't messing with other girls boyfriends non of this would have happened!" maria once again got pissed off.

**~Flashback~**

Maria and sally were at the mall shopping. They stopped by the food court to get something to drink. Sally took a sip out of her straw and continued they're conversation.

"So I look at her and she said 'can I help you.' and she said it all mean and stuff and you know me, no one does that to me, so I tell her 'oh nothing. But why would you get implants.' and then she starts screaming at and we got into a huge fight and-" sally was interrupted by her long sentence by maria who pointed and said,

"Look! That pink hair!" she pointed to amy who was talking to rouge, "it's the same hair I found on shadows shoulder!" maria practically yelled.

Sally looked at amy and said,

"maria, anyone can have that color of pink hair, how would you know if it was that girl or not." sally asked.

"Cause that rouge girl is with her." maria grabbed her hot chocolate that was on the counter and took off. "I'll be right back." she replied.

"this should be interesting." sally took another sip of her drink.

Amy and rouge were just about to get up when maria open the lid of her cup and spilled it all over amy. Amy screamed as rouge gasp, and some of the by standers stopped what they were doing and watched the whole thing.

"How DARE you date my man!" maria yelled angry at amy.

Maria could tell amy was in pain but didn't really care. The next thing maria knew was that she was pushed to the ground by rouge. She looked up to see a piss off rouge.

"What the Fuck maria!" rouge screamed.

"Hey she deserved it! She shouldn't even be seeing a guy who already has a girlfriend!" maria shot back but only got slap by rouge.

Sally saw this and came and helped her maria up.

"Hey! You shouldn't slap her!" sally yelled.

Rouge stayed quite and looked at her, then she remembered something.

"Wait a minute… your that squirrel I met at the super market." rouge spoke. "Your also the one who said I had implants!" rouge was now madder than ever.

"That's right! Your that bat I met." the sally remembered. "Well your friend shouldn't be messing with other girls guys!"

"Sallys right! You better stay away from shadow!" maria grabbed amy by the hair and threw her to the side. Amy groaned in pain.

"No one messes with my friends!" rouge punched maria.

"I don't know what your talking about maria." amy said rubbing her eyes where the hot liquid made its way.

"You know exactly what I mean! stay away from him!" maria yelled back.

"Well tuff luck maria! Amys been living with shadow for months now!" rouge was now screaming.

Maria stayed silent that's when something snapped. "y-you…. BITCH!" maria grabbed amy by the hair.

Rouge was about to punch maria if it weren't for sally who tackled rouge down to the ground. Maria pulled amy so she could look at amy straight in the face, but when she did fear took over her. That's when she remembered that girl in shadows house. The one who tortured her.

Maria let go of amys hair and fell back on her butt.

"y-y-your…. T-t-t-the…." maria stuttered. She didn't know what was going on. Was amy the ghost? They couldn't be. Yet they look exactly the same.

Maria didn't get to finish her sentence since she felt some one pick her up and dragged her away. Apparently the workers who saw the whole fight had called in the cops to break up the whole fight. Both sally and maria were pulled back and taken away.

Maria finally snapped out of her thoughts and started yelling at the cops to put her down. Sally and maria were taken to a office where they found a male hedgehog waiting for them.

"Ladies, please take a seat." he ordered. The girls did what they were told. "Now im sorry to inform you two but you are banned from the mall for 6 months." the guy said.

"WHAT?" the two girls said in union.

"Sorry but its mall rules." he said calmly.

The girls couldn't believe what the were hearing! Banned? The two of them got up and stormed out.

**~end of flashback~**

"Maria, sonic told me she has someone else who she's waiting on." sally explained.

"Who? Jacob?" maria joked.

"No. Actually Amy's engaged to him." sally corrected her.

Marias eyes pop open. Engaged! Really? Wow.

"No wonder she wanted shadow." maria mumbled.

"Actually they both love each from what sonic told me. He said that they're so I love that they would wait hundreds of years for each other just to be in the other ones company." sally spoke.

"Yeah right. As if she would wait hundreds of years for a guy." maria spoke. If only she knew.

That's when there was a knock on the door. Maria got up and opened the door to see shadow there.

"Shadow! What are you doing here? Your not here to take me back are you? Cause you can forget about." maria noticed the angry look on shadows face.

"No im not here to take you back." he growled. "What you did to amy was low." shadow started to walk forward towards maria which made her walk back.

"Amy came home with her whole face in pain!" maria had finally hit her back against the wall, with shadows hands against it not letting maria escape. Maria was scared she's never seen shadow this way before.

" She was crying the whole time maria! Crying!" shadow yelled in her face.

"She's such a baby." maria commented.

Shadow lifted his right fist up in the air swing it towards her. Maria closed her eyes waiting to feel the impact, but nothing happened. Maria opened her eyes to see that shadow had hit the wall instead of her face.

"Don't lay a finger on her again." shadow whispered. He turned around and left.

Sally this whole time was just watching. She was both scared and surprised. She walked towards maria and asked her if she was ok. Maria replied,

"H-he d-doesn't care for m-me anymore." a small tear slid down marias face. She now knew shadow had feelings for amy.

**~back with shadow~**

Shadow walked inside the house and took off his jacket. He saw sonic walk out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Sonic where is everyone?" he asked.

"in amys and rouges room." he answered as he walked up the stairs.

Shadow followed sonic up stairs. Since amy was now alive her and rouge shared a room. They switched rooms with shadow considering it was big enough for the two.

Shadow walked in to see a really bad first degree burn on amys face and a black eye on her right eye. Sonic gave amy the glass of water, as she put two pain killers in her mouth and drank some water to help her swallow it better.

"What happened while I was gone?" asked shadow.

"Amy got a first degree burn from the hot chocolate maria spilled on her and a black eye for when maria threw her and amy had hit something. It would have been a second degree but thanks to that towel the cop gave to amy it stopped the burn from going any further." tails explained.

"Are you sure your alright." asked rouge.

"for the hundredth time. Yes im alright, don't worry about it." amy replied. "I mean it didn't hurt as much as being stabbed by a knife."

"This is all my fault. If I didn't take you to the mall none of this would have happened." rouge said guilty.

"Its alright rouge, it wasn't your fault." amy tried to reassure her.

"No! it is my fault. You weren't ready to go out. I should have kept you home, I shouldn't have been so distracted, I should have seen maria right away, I should have just -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" amy yelled. "It wasn't you fault rouge! We were just there at a wrong time. I wasn't you who spilled your drink all over me! It was maria! She was the one who did this, not you!" before anyone could blink every glass in the room broke. Including the cup in amys hand which made her bleed.

Everyone except for amy ducked down so they wouldn't get hit with a piece of glass. Once the shattering was over everyone turned to amy who was surprised.

"I-I still have my ghost abilities." she looked at her hands.

"What!" everyone questioned.

"but how?" knuckles asked.

"I don't know. But you guys…" amy looked towards everyone. "Im losing oxygen." amy started breathing in and out. It wasn't long before amy had completely stop breathing.

"Amy? Amy!" sonic started shake amys body, she didn't move.

Rouge was at the breaking point of tears and the guys just stood there not believing what just happened. Everyone was silent until they heard a familiar voice from behind.

**~With jake~ **

Jake was asleep in his bed. He kept tossing and turning. In his dream he saw amy eating with a albino bat, he then saw a blonde hedgehog spill something on amy. He saw his amy screaming pain, then the girl started to yell at her. Jake watched the whole fight. This was all to much for him. Jake sprang out of bed, sweat dropping from his forehead.

Amy was in pain and he knew it. He could feel his heart ach. Wait he couldn't feel amy anymore. What was going on? He couldn't feel that warm spot that he felt in his heart anymore. He had to know what was going on, but he couldn't leave till spring came. Until then he only hoped for the best.

**~back with the gang~**

"Rouge, why are crying?"

Rouge turned around to see no other than amy in her ghost form, wearing her wedding dress looking confused at everyone.

"Amy… but how?" rouge was the first to speak.

"I don't know. First I blank out' then I woke up on the floor." amy explained.

"you guys look!" shadow pointed to amys body which was very slowly healing it's wounds. Everyone looked in awe.

"If my calculations are correct it looks like your body is fixing its self up." said tails, "and until its fixed I thing your stuck like this amy."

"Well nothing else could go wrong, can it?" amy asked.

"I hope so." rogue thought.

For the next week amy was dead again and was walking through walls, not eating, not sleeping, and not happy. Right now she was in the living room helping sonic with his history homework again.

"Rouge!" yelled a angry shadow.

"yes." rouge said coming down from the stairs.

"How much money did you spend last week!" shadow yelled as he was swinging around a recite that had the items of what rouge and amy got at Victoria's Secret.

"Oh that. Well umm… over $700 dollars." she whispered the last part.

"$700 dollars!" shadow was now starting pull some of his fur off. "you better have not used a credit card!"

"Well umm…" but rouge was interrupted by tails who came out of the basement yelling,

"AMY! Your body is all fixed!"

Amy did hesitate she ran off into the basement to her body. Amy put her hand on her body, that was until the same old purple spark shocked amy.

"OW! Hey its not letting me get in again!" amy said in a 'you've got to be kidding me' kind of way.

"Now what?" asked rouge. That's when it hit amy.

"Shadow! Why don't you use that jewel thingy to get me back inside?" amy happily suggested.

"A chaos emerald." sonic asked amy seeing if that was the jewel thingy amy was talking about.

"Yeah! A chaos emerald! that's what got me back inside last time, so why not try it again?" amy happily asked.

"Amy, a chaos emerald is not a toy. They're very powerful and cant be used for selfish reasons." shadow answered.

He looked towards amy who had sad face on. That face made shadows feel guilty. She looked so cute and it _almost_ made shadows heart crack from just the look of it.

"Fine…" shadow gave in. amy jumped in excitement and stood by the body.

"Here go's nothing." shadow pulled out his chaos emerald, which he hid in his quills and shouted out the words, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a blink of an eye amy was gone. Her body didn't move. Everyone was silent till they heard a cough up above them.

"excuse me but im stuck up here." everyone looked up to see half of amys body stuck through the ceiling. The top part of amy was looking at them and the bottom part was sticking out on the 1st floor.

On the first floor. Knuckles was walking towards the stairs, till he saw a pair of legs sticking out of the floor. It didn't take him long to find out it was amys legs and even though she was dead, knuckles was enjoying every moment of it.

Back to the basement. Amy was still upside down, looking annoyed. Maybe the emeralds couldn't bring her back alive again. And if they couldn't use the emeralds than how would she get back inside her body?

"can someone please help me down?" amy asked.

"I'll push you out from the 1st floor." rouge volunteered.

Rouge walked up the stairs and stopped when she saw knuckles looking at amys… 'bottom.' rouge walked up to knuckles and slap him.

"your sick, you know that?"

"are you jealous my dear?" knuckles asked, which only gave him another slap.

"just go to the basement and help the others." rouge ordered him.

Knuckles left and rouge turned her attention to amy. Since she was the only one who knew how to touch amy, she started to push amy down.

Down in the basement amy was slowly falling out of the ceiling. But what happened next, surprised everyone.

"AHH!" amy screamed falling out of the ceiling.

She fell out and crashed onto shadow, who tried to catch her. Amy opened her eyes to see her self on top of shadow. She started blushing madly. that's when she noticed the she wasn't wearing her wedding dress, but instead wearing her original outfit. She was back in her body! Amy was so happy she completely forgot that she was still on top of shadow.

**~with jake~**

Jake was walking down the streets, but stopped when he felt a pulse and heart beat. He recognized the beat, it belonged to amy. She was okay. The thing that confused jake is of what was going on? What was happening to amy?

**~back with amy and shadow~ **

"uh-hum" shadow tried to get amys attention.

"huh?" amy looked down at shadow.

She quickly jumped up and help him up.

"sorry about that." amy blush a bit.

"its ok… I kind of liked it." shadow whispered the last part.

"What was that?" amy didn't catch his words.

"oh umm… nothing. Just forget about it."

Shadow looked at amy for awhile and noticed she was back inside her body. He also noticed she was smiling that heart-melting smile. UGH! Why was he acting this way! Just a few months ago, he would ignore her! But now…

"AMY!" rouge screamed in happiness.

Rouge ran to hug her friend, only to have knuckles jump in her way and hug her. There were two things in her mind she wanted to do. 1. To slap knuckles and 2. To hug him back.

"I know. isn't it great! Let me hug you a little bit more." knuckles said moving his hands towards her but.

Rouges eyes shot up and slap knuckles so hard he fell to the ground.

"What did I do?" knuckles said his eyes being all swirly.

"Why you…" rouge held up a fist.

"well… umm… this has been a very weird day…" sonic spoke.

"it has." tails agreed. "anyway… amy it looks like you were able to change back to your body, all by yourself."

"I did. But how?" amy asked.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to figure that on your own." tails answered.

Amy thought for awhile. 'But what if it happens again? I don't think I'll be able to get myself back inside.'

Days later had passed and everyone woke up to a bright Christmas morning. Rouge grabbed amys hand and dragged her downstairs to see their Christmas tree filled with presents under it.

"C'mon amy! Its Christmas!" rouge picked out one of her gifts to find a diamond necklace that amy had gotten her.

"Oh amy. Its beautiful!" rouge squealed happily.

"im glad you like it." amy smiled.

The guys heard all the commotion and came down to join them. So far everyone like what the got except for knuckles who started to whine about what he got from rouge.

"Rouge! How could you get me a pair of socks and a fruitcake!" rouge shrugged. "how could you get me this! When I got you this!" knuckles pulled out a strapless cheetah bra, a black thong, and a whip?

"I am not wearing that!" Rouge grabbed the bra and thong. "And if you think im gonna use this, you got another thing coming." rouge threw the whip in the trash can.

Knuckles head fell down in disappointment. Once everyone was done opening their gifts they went to the kitchen for breakfast. Rouge and amy made pancakes, Bacon, eggs, hash browns, hot chocolate (don't worry amy didn't burn herself) and some other stuff.

"psst" tails nudged sonic. "should we give it to them now?"

"yea. Now's a good time." sonic nudged shadow and gave him a look.

Shadow nodded. He nudged knuckles and did the same. The four boys got up and left the room. Rouge and amy got the plates to see the guys gone.

"Where'd they go?" amy asked.

Knuckles soon came back inside and coughed in getting the girls attention.

"ladies, there is one more gift us guys want to give."

"if it's a Speedo im gonna slam this pan onto your head." rouge held a pan onto her shoulder.

"no its not that." knuckles sweat drop. "bring 'em in guys."

Shadow came in holding a red box with a yellow ribbon on it. Tails and sonic came behind him and pop some party poppers. Shadow laid the present onto the table and step back. The girls looked confused and walked up to the small box and started to unwrap it. Inside laid a baby golden retriever panting at the girls. The girls squealed and picked up the pup.

They started to cuddle with the puppy saying words like 'Aww… what cute little puppy' or 'who's a good boy, who's a good boy'. The guys smiled at each other.

"How did you guys know?" asked amy.

"Rouge told us about the shopping trip and went over there to get one." tails explained.

"Im gonna be you mama and your gonna be my baby." rouge said.

Knuckles looked at her and asked,

"why cant I be your baby?"

Rouge ignored him and kept cuddling the puppy.

"What should we name him?" amy asked.

"Hmm.. How about fluffy?" rouge asked.

"Nah. Wait? Whats its gender?" amy asked. Both girls picked the dog up to see it is a boy.

"Rocky?" amy asked.

"Nope. Bandit?"

"No."

"hmm…"

The girls thought and thought and tried to come up with names. While the guys were eating the pup had some how got the table and was taking some of Sonics bacon.

"hey! Give me that!" sonic swipe the bacon from the pups mouth and put it into his. Eww.

A light bulb went on top the girls head as they both said at the same time,

"SLY!"

"Sly? Why sly." shadow asked while eating his pancakes.

"Cause he's sneaky just like sly!" amy explained. She knows this cause she's played the game with sonic before.

The guys shrugged as amy and rouge started to snuggle up to the puppy again. Then the door bell rang.

Rouge walked to the door and opened it to see a red male echidna with a purple female echidna, a male black hedgehog, a female red hedgehog, a male blue hedgehog, a female yellow hedgehog, a male yellow fox's and a white female fox were standing in front of rouge.

"uhh… can I help you?" rouge asked not knowing who they were.

"Why yes you can." the red echidna grabbed rouges hand and kissed it.

It wasn't long till his wife smacked him with her purse. Some where in rouges mind she thought these were knuckles parents.

"Are you looking for knuckles?" rouge asked.

The female echidna stopped smacking her husband and looked at the young bat.

"Why yes we are." she said smiling.

"I'll be right back." rouge said and then left.

Rouge walked back to the kitchen and said,

"Uhh… knuckles I think you parents are looking for you."

Knuckles got up and walked to the front door. Sure enough was his parents there. His mom was whacking her husband yelling 'What do you think your doing! Were here to visit our son! Not to flirt with girls!'

"Mom! Dad!" knuckles hugged his parents. "Come in! come in! you too!" knuckles pointed to the other parents.

They all walked in to find a nice Victorian looking house. They were surprised not to find it a mess. It was a house filled with boys, or so they thought.

They walked in to find the boys eating breakfast. But what caught their attention were the two girls eating with them.

"Whats this?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Dad it's not what it looks like, they're just friends." shadow explained.

"Yeah they just live with us. This was they're house first so yeah.." tails also explained.

The white female fox's grabbed her sons cheek and said,

"Good. Cause you better not get any of these two pregnant."

"Were not gonna get anyone pregnant!" defended sonic.

"I don't know. Knuckles cant control himself around girls." knuckles dad smiled, "he flirted with girls since pre-k. Ha! I taught him everything I know."

"I can tell you're his dad." mumbled rouge, as she remembered knuckles dad kissing her hand.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Why did you guys even come over." shadow asked.

"Well since we missed thanksgiving, we thought of spending Christmas with you guys. But it looks like you got that part covered." she look over to amy.

Amy blushed once she realized what she meant.

"Were just friends! Nothing more." shadow looked annoyed.

"sure." Sonics dad chuckled.

"so what's your name dears?" knuckles mom asked the two girls.

"my names rouge and this is my friend amy." rouge introduced themselves.

"that reminds me. Shadow what happened to maria? shouldn't she be here with you?" shadows mom asked him.

"we broke up." shadow growled.

"Oh honey! What happened! Tell mommy everything." shadows mom hugged him and the started to pet his face.

"Mom!" shadow tried to push his mom away, with embarrassment written all over his face.

"That reminds me." shadows dad left the room and came back with a doberman pinscher and a rottweiler both tied to a silver chain.

"They wouldn't stop barking after you left." he spoke.

"Rocky! Harley!" shadow petted his dogs as they licked his hands.

"Your keeping them for now on. They're driving me crazy!" shadows dad gave him the leach.

Soon sly who was in amys arms started barking at the dogs. Amy tried to keep sly under control and shadow tried to keep his dogs under control. Shadow started pulling the dogs to the back yard to tie them up.

"Good thing we didn't name him rocky." rouge pointed to pinscher. Amy nodded.

"So amy, tell us about yourself." Sonics mom joined into the conversation.

"Well… im rouges cousin." amy lied, of course she needed to lie. They couldn't find out she was a dead girl from the 18th century and waiting for her vampire fiancé cause then what would happen? "Im from… Paris France."

"Oh really? Can you say some French words to us?" knuckles mom asked.

that's when shadow came back into the room and took a seat again. Amy now looked shy.

"Oh uhh… ok." amy took in a deep breath and said, "mon amy noms, im de la France et son plaisir de vous rencontrer." (my names amy, im from France and its nice to meet you.)

Everyone stood silent. Except for rouge who knew that amy could speak more than 1 language.

"Wow. That was amazing. It must've been hard to leave France, huh?"

"well not really. My parents passed away and I'd chosen to come to America to live with my cousin and get a better education." amy was pretty good liar. Even the guys believed her.

"it must've been real hard, huh? Losing your parents." tails mom said in sadness.

"It was. I couldn't live with my brothers or other relatives in France. There were to many memories." amy lowered her head in sadness.

"I hope you don't mind, but how did they die?" shadows mom asked.

"They were in a car accident." rouge was now lying. "but ever since she came to America, she's been healing."

"Well that's good to know." knuckles mom turned her attention to rouge now. "so rouge. This is your house?" rouge nodded. "But your still a kid."

"Well actually my family has had it for almost 200yrs. My grandparents gave away the deed to your sons, but I didn't want to give the house away so I stayed." rouge explained.

"That's very interesting, so have you ever thought of- Sonic! You better eat all of you eggs mister!" Sonics mom grabbed him by the ear.

"But mom…"

"No buts! These girls made breakfast did they not?" she asked, sonic nodded, "And they do the cleaning am I wrong?" sonic shook, "Then eat all of your food! They work so hard and you need to thank them!"

Before you know it sonic started eating the rest of his eggs. but he wasn't the only one, the guys moms started to nag them on being gentlemen's around girls. Even the dads would yell at them now and then.

"boy, the guys sure act different with they're parents." rouge whispered through amys ear.

Amy nodded in agreement. So for the whole day the guys celebrated Christmas with their parents. Rouge and amy got to know more about the guys past lives and shared a few laughs here and there. After they the left the guys fell on the couch and rested.

"You guys must be tired." rouge teased.

"Why do think we moved out?" asked sonic.

"That reminds me." amy spoke. "Rouge told me about going to school with you guys and I agreed."

"Really!" tails said in excitement.

"yup! I'll be starting the new summerster with you guys!"

"Its semester." corrected tails.

"yeah that."

It had been a tiring day for everyone. They all hit the beds for a good night sleep. Amy and rouge took sly upstairs to their rooms and put him on top of a nice big pillow. Shadow said goodnight to his lovely dogs and soon headed upstairs. Life was now good. Or is it?

**Chapter finished! Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever done and frankly im tired. But I do anything for my fans ^~^ Well I hope you all have a Happy Holiday! And yes you can get a first or second degree burn from hot chocolate. Now shoo shoo, go and open up those presents! Eat all the candy you want! :D Don't eat the fruitcake! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I was supposed to update this chapter earlier but my family was hogging the computer, so yeah. Anyways… This chapter is for…. Sk8er-boi-101! She asked me so I did! And now read on! **

**Chapter 14**

Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were walking up the steps to the school entrance. Amy was nervous. She didn't feel like going to school, it was still early. She rather be at home sleeping the day away.

"You ready Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Although I've never been to school before."

"What? You'll never make out alive." Sonic said dramatically. "High school is everyone's worse nightmare!"

"Shut up Sonic." Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog. "You'll do fine Amy." shadow smiled at Amy.

Amy blushed, but kept walking. When the doors opened you could see the whole place crowded, people talking, walking, and a kid being shoved in a locker. Amy gasped. This was a zoo. Everyone all went their separate ways, to their own 'groups'. And Amy was all left alone. She walked around to find Rouge. One moment she's with her, then the other gone.

Amy kept walking. She found Rouge with other girls, talking and laughing.

"Rouge!" Amy called out her name trying to get her attention. "Rouge! I need your help!"

Rouge turned to see amy walking towards her. Rouge remembered something and pulled her back pack to her side and un-zip a pouch. She pulled out a yellow piece of paper and handed it to Amy.

"Heres your schedule." Rouge said.

"Schedule? For what?" Amy asked, looking at the piece of paper that had some weird numbers and letters on it.

"It's to show you where your classes are." Rouge explained. "Sorry we never got to show you around the school but hey, we both have first and last period together. Oh and lunch."

Amy nodded and tucked the piece of paper in her pocket. Rouge showed her to her locker and teach her how to open it. After a few tries Amy finally got it. They then went to go joined Rouges little group.

"Hey guys this is my friend Amy." Rouge turned to the side for them to see Amy who was behind her. "She's the one I told you about."

Each of them said hi to her and gladly accepted Amy in. Maybe high school wouldn't be as bad as sonic had said. The first bell rang and Rouge showed her to their class. They both took a seat next to each other and got ready for class. The teacher came in and cough. He was a old rhino wearing an old fashion suit.

"Good morning class. We have a new student with us." the teacher pointed to amy. "We don't need a introduction since were on a tight schedule, so just tell us your name and will start off todays work."

"Uhh.. Hi, My names Amelia Rose, but you can just call me Amy." Amy said shyly.

"Ok now that she's had her interruption, lets get back to work." the teacher said getting some papers out.

The whole time Amy was having trouble catching up. She didn't know what the hell they were talking about. First they did a warm up that had something to do with shapes and that made Amy feel confused. The next thing the went onto was Square Roots.

If Y= 134, then what is the square root of X?" the teacher asked.

A few kids raised their hands and the teacher looked around to pick on someone.

"Amy?" he picked.

"Uhh…" Amy didn't know. Why would they use alphabets in math? Wasn't if just numbers? "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked. Amy shook her head. "Mrs. Rose, I know your new here, but didn't you learn algebra at your old school?"

"No, sir." Amy responded.

"Well then, I except you to pay more attention this semester. Finals are coming out and you must do your best." Amy nodded in response.

After class was over Rouge showed Amy her next class and wished her good luck. Great. Amy was going to be all alone till lunch. Through the whole loneliness Amy was stuck with mean teachers and some of Marias friends who wouldn't stop bothering her. She found out she had Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow in some of her classes. That help her a lot. Especially Tails and Shadow. Tails, cause he help her in some of her work, and Shadow, because that's when Maria's friends would stop bothering her.

Finally if was lunch and Amy was happy at seeing Rouge sitting at a table with her friends. Amy sat with Rouge and joined into their conversation. She couldn't stop thinking of how high School was a drag.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic called out to her.

Amy turned to see the blue hedgehog taking a seat next to her. Followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Your not gonna eat." Tails asked, seeing amy didn't have a plate of food with her.

"No. Im not really hungry." she answered.

"So how's school treating you?" Knuckles asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Well its been a drag and Im really tired." amy yawned.

"It'll get better." shadow smiled at her. Amy smiled back.

After lunch Amy had to go through hell all over again. Amy was done. She was done with all the mean teachers, she was done with all of Maria's friends picking on her and she was done with High school!

It was last period and Amy saw Rouge in class. Amy took a seat next to her and dropped her head in tiredness. Rouge was concerned.

"Amy are you ok?" Rouge asked.

"No. No Im not ok. Through this whole day I've been yelled at teachers, teased by Maria's friends and got gum stuck in my hair by one of them! Im through! Im through with all of this!" Amy screamed.

"ok class take out your text book and turn to page 345." Mrs. Ray the English teacher said coming into the class.

Amy couldn't take it anymore! She let out all her anger by having the chalk board be scratched by itself. Everyone covered their ears by the sound. Soon the windows started to shake and the lights shattered. Everyone took covered by getting under their desk, except for Amy.

Everything was silent. Rouge got out under her desk and looked to see Amy leaving the room. Rouge quickly followed her, ignoring Mrs. Rays yells.

Amy slammed the front doors open and angrily walked down the steps. Rouge ran and opened the front doors to see Amy.

"AMY! Wait!"

"No! Im not gonna stay here any longer Rouge!" Amy called back.

"But you cant just leave school like that!" She ran after her.

"I don't care! I don't care if I get expelled! I would rather be dead again, than to be here!" Amy quicken her pace hoping to lose Rouge.

"Amy you said you wanted to go to school because you wanted learn! To be apart in this new time!" Rouge was now in front of Amy, stopping her in her tracks.

"I did Rouge. But you know what? I don't belong here! I don't belong in this world! I don't even belong in this time! And you know it!" Amy yelled.

She walked around Rouge and kept walking. Rouge couldn't let her leave like that, she had to do something.

"What about Jake?" Amy stopped.

"What about him?" Amy asked not even turning around to look at her.

"Don't you think he would want you to have a better life? To be happy?"

Amy stayed quite. Should she stay or leave? Amy turned around to look at Rouge straight in her eyes.

"Im sorry Rouge. But I cant stay here." Amy turned around and started to walk. "I'll see you at home."

Rouge stood there in shock. Was Amy actually going to give up just like that? After one day? No. There's something else going on. There just had to be. Amy's stronger than this.

Later that day. Amy was laying on the couch petting Sly. She didn't want to be in school. She didn't even want to be here. The only place she actually wanted to be was with Jake. The door open to have Shadow walk in. Amy stared at him. It was still early. School didn't end till 1 more hour.

"Hey." Shadow walked up to her.

"Hi." Amy sat up.

"Rouge text me. She said you left school." he sat down next to her. "You wanna explain to me what happened?"

Amy didn't know what to do. She looked in his eyes for awhile. As much as she didn't want to admit, she loved shadows eyes. They were so deep and a full of mysteries. Kinda like Jake's.

"I hate school." Amy responded. "It's worse than dying."

Shadow chuckled at her comment.

"I was thinking last night that, maybe I don't belong here. This time is different from mine." Amy looked down at her feet.

"Amy…"

"Shadow I don't have to go to high school. Im 18yrs old. Or 218yrs old but still… Im old enough not to go to school, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but what about the life you wanted?" Shadow look at Amy.

"I cant have that life without Jake." Amy hugged her legs.

"Maybe you can." shadow whispered.

"Huh?" Amy didn't catch his words.

"Nothing. Anyways you wanna go some where?"

"What?" Amy couldn't believe her ears. Shadow the guy she kissed a few months ago, was asking her out?

"I know a place you might like. So how about it? It'll cheer you up."

Amy thought for a second. 'As a date? He must mean a date. Why not? -gasp!- what are you thinking Amelia! What about Jake? He's you fiancé! But Shadow… no no no! only as friends. Yeah. Friends.'

While Amy was thinking, she felt something hold her hand. She looked down to see her and Shadows hand intertwine with one another. Amy looked at shadow one more time.

"Sure." she answered.

Shadow had taken Amy to the carnival. It was the place she wanted to a few months ago right? So why not? Amy was excited and happy. They first got on a bumper cars. The whole time Amy was getting bump left to right.

'How do you move this thing?' Amy thought.

"C'mon Amy! I thought you were stronger than this." Shadow teased as he zoomed passed her.

"I'll show you who's strong" amy gritted her teeth.

Amy pressed the gas with her foot on full speed. Before shadow knew it, he was pushed and pressed to one of the walls.

"Who's strong now?" Amy smiled. Shadow just smirked.

The next thing they did was a gun game. Shadow was doing a amazing job hitting all of the target. In the end he won Amy a black stuffed bear. Shadow handed the bear to Amy, but she rejected. Amy gave the worker a dollar-that shadow had given her- and picked up a gun. Amy waited till the moving objects pop out and once they did she went at them. Shadow's mouth drop as he saw Amy shoot them all. In the end Amy won a pink stuffed bear. She took the one Shadow gave to her as she gave him the one she won.

Shadow smiled at the pink bear, then at Amy. Maria never won him something, it was always him who got her thing. Shadow put his arm around Amy as they headed for some other games. Amy blushed but didn't complain.

After a while Shadow took Amy to the Go-karts. Amy and Shadow were racing each other, trying to see who was the best racer. Right now Shadow was in the lead, he was laughing at Amy who was having a hard time trying to catch up. It wasn't long till Amy was side by side to shadow. Amy childishly stick her tongue out at shadow as she got in the lead. In the end it was shadow who won.

"That's not fair! I want a re-match!" Amy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry rose but I won fair in square." shadow put his arms behind his head.

'Did he just call me rose?' Amy thought. "You liar! You cheated!" Amy pointed a accusing finger at Shadow.

"Hey its not polite to point." Shadow remarked.

"Shadow!" Amy started to hit his arm.

Shadow chuckled. "Alright, alright. Will do another rematch."

Once again Shadow and Amy raced. This time Amy won. Amy cheered and headed to the a huge ride called 'Sky Fire'. Basically you get in a seat and the ride slowly goes back and forth. Then it goes faster and faster, before you know it'll make you go upside down and going backwards. Amy would screamed when the ride was upside down and she would hold onto Shadow's hand tightly. Later Amy and Shadow soon got hungry and were walking to get something to eat. Amy waited for Shadow as she heard shouting and turned to see a mother yelling at her daughter.

"Sindy! Get out of the mud! You're a girl! Not a savage!" the yellow hedgehog yelled at the little orange one.

**~flashback~**

A little Amy was outside playing in the mud with her brothers. Amy was sitting down, throwing a big chunk of mud to her brothers face.

"Amelia! What are you doing! Get out of the mud! Your getting your new dress dirty!" a older pink hedgehog with blue eyes yelled, wearing a very big green dress.

The pink hedgehog grabbed her daughters arm and dragged her inside. She started to bath little Amy and comb her hair. She got Amy to wear a big white dress and have her start learning her French with her new tutor.

Amy repeated what her French tutor had told her to say. Out of the corner of Amy's eyes she could see her brothers through the window running around and laughing.

**~end of flashback~**

"Hey Amy? You ok?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Im fine. Its just that…" Amy turned and pointed to the lady, "That women over there reminds me of my mother."

Shadow turned and saw a yellow hedgehog yell at her daughter for being so dirty.

"I see."

"Yeah. So did you get us some food?" Amy asked.

"Yup. And some cotton candy." Shadow lifted the pink fluff.

"Cotton… candy?" Amy looked at the fluff and poked it.

"Yeah here try some." Shadow offered.

Amy took a moment to think and then took a piece. She stick it into her mouth and stood there in silence.

"It disappeared!" Amy said in amazement.

"yeah that's what it does." Shadow started to eat some of the cotton candy.

The two continued they're 'date'. Amy took a sip of her coke and saw something big that look like a circle with what looked like seats around it. Amy looked happy and grabbed Shadow's shoulder.

"C'mon Shadow! It looks like fun!"

"The Farris Wheel?" Amy nodded. "I don't know. It's pretty boring."

Amy started to pout and make big watery sad eyes. Shadow sighed. How could he say no to Amy? Shadow knew he loved Amy ever since the day she kissed him, even though he's never shown it. But c'mon! The girl is from the 18th centaury with a vampire fiancé. But of course we cant help with who we fall for.

"Ok. But only one time. Got it?" Amy nodded and ran off in excitement like a kid.

Shadow and Amy sat down in a red cart. Soon the ride started to move. Shadow got bored and decided to start up a conversation with Amy. Shadow had asked Amy on how she could shoot so good in the gun game and she would answer him by saying her brother's teaching her. The two of them actually got to know each other better.

It looked like the ride was almost going to end. Shadow looked over to Amy who was looking up at the stars in the sky. Her eyes were just so sparkly, and her lips were just so inviting. Shadow started to move closer to Amy.

"The stars are so pretty, huh Shadow?." Amy said. She turned to see shadow getting closer to her. "Uh… Shadow?" Amy asked. Amy stood still as Shadow's lips came closer and closer.

Shadow didn't care if she would get mad or not, hell he wouldn't care if she pushed him off the ride. All he wanted to do right then and there was to smash his lips with Amy's. Before Amy knew it Shadow had captured her lips. Amy was shocked. What was he doing? Amy body acted on its own and kissed him back. She didn't know what she was doing. But it just felt so right, so warm, and so loving.

Shadow slid his tongue to Amy's mouth as she gave him permission to enter. Amy couldn't control herself. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck pulling him closer, as Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist.

The ride soon stopped and the two of them were at the very top. Amy didn't want to stop. Why should she? This was amazing to her, nothing in the whole world could interrupt this moment. That was until Amy saw a picture of Jake in her head.

"I love you." Jake said.

Amy gasp and broke out of the lip-lock. What was she doing? She was engaged with Jake! Amy pushed herself off of shadow and started to breath in and out.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow…" Amy looked at him with guilt on her face. "Im not yours."

Shadow looked down at her. She was right. She was Jake's and he had to live with it, but… why should he care! Jake hasn't been with her for 200 yrs! Even if they were engaged why hasn't Jake come to see her by now? And ok Jake might not know where she is, but still!

"I understand." Shadow said. Amy sigh.

"But why did you kiss me back?"

Amy's eyes shot up. "What?"

"I said why did you kiss me back?" he repeated himself.

"I-I don't know." Amy answered.

"You don't know?"

"No."

Amy looked down at her feet. She kissed Shadow back. She kissed shadow back! And yeah she kissed him a few months ago, but she had a reason! She kissed Shadow because he looked like Jake, and… and… and what else did she kiss him for? Ugh! This was all to confusing! Amy felt like what Rouge would call a 'slut'. She cheated on Jake. Shadow looked at Amy.

"Damn! Why did I have to kiss her? Now she looks guilty and sad! I cant stand to see her like that." Shadow thought.

"Amy?" Shadow asked. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at shadow. "sorry."

"What? No! It was my fault! I kissed you too, so I apologize!" Amy said.

"I guess were both sorry." Shadow chuckled, Amy smiled.

"Were still friends… right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Were still friends." Shadow answered.

**~With Jake~**

Jake and John were traveling to Transylvania, for a 'business trip'. John had promised Jake that they were going to be there for a few months, and they would head straight to station square once they were done with their 'business'.

"Only a few more months." Jake thought. "And I'll be with you again. Just wait a little longer Ames."

**Chappie is finished! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^~^ R&R is all I can say. Oh! And happy late New years and Martin Luther King Day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update a chapter! My computer broke down and I had to go get it fix, and when I got it back I had to rewrite the story again. So please forgive me! **

**Chapter 15**

It was a nice sunny day, in Station Square High School. Amy was in 1st period with Rouge. Shadow had convinced Amy to go back to school, but Amy never really told shadow or anybody else why she really didn't want to go to school. Amy kept working on her math problem when she heard a 'psss' noise.

She turned around to see a blue fox trying to get her attention, the blue fox passed her a red card with a pick heart on it. Amy looked at the card, then to the fox, then the card again. She opened the card up and saw some lettering in it saying _'will you be my valentines?'_and at the bottom of it, it showed two dogs together with hearts around them.

Amy didn't know what to do, so she just smiled at the fox. She tapped Rouge on the shoulder and asked in a confused tone,

"Rouge, what's a valentines?"

"Huh?" Rouge turned around and looked at Amy, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that fox gave me this." Amy gave Rouge the card. Rouge read it and giggled,

"Amy, will you be my valentines means if your willing to be someone's special someone on valentines day." Rouge tired to explain it the best she could.

"Oh… Ok!" Amy then understood. "But what's valentines day?"

"Valentines day is a day of romance and caring for someone you really like. Which reminds me…" Rouge turned to her school bag and took out a box of chocolate. "Happy Valentines day Amy!"

"Um… thank you Rouge… but uhh… I don't love you." Amy said. If valentines day was about love and romance, then why was rouge giving her chocolates? She not a lesbian, is she?

"Rouge are you a lesbian?"

Rouge blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, Rouge calmed down and spoke.

"No Amy, I'm not. Valentines day isn't just for love, its also about showing someone close to you how much you care, like a friend or family."

Okay now Amy understood everything. She turned to the fox and shook he head. She didn't want to say yes, but she also didn't want to be hid valentines. For the rest of the day the same thing went on. Random guys would come up to Amy and give her stuff. Amy didn't like this at all. She didn't like the attention she was getting from the guys, or the nasty looks she got from girls, and she sure didn't like the way Shadow would easily get mad and jealous.

**~Amy's P.O.V.~**

Why wont they all leave me alone? I didn't want any of this to happen. Ugh! I cant wait till this day ends. I saw Sonic walking to class with Shadow. Perfect! I can walk between them and hide from the guys.

"Sonic! Shadow! Wait for me!" I called out to them.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic greeted me with a hand shake he taught me.

"Can I walk with you guys to class?" I asked.

"Sure, Why not." sonic said.

On the way to class, Shadow wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't even look at me! What a baby! What's his problem? Well you know what? I don't care. Why should I? I just want this day to end already! The three of us all sat down at a seat, except this time Shadow sat on the other side of Sonic instead of sitting next to me.

Why cant he just look at me for a second? That's when I saw a male brown mongoose with green eyes come up to my desk. I think I remember his name, lets see… uhh… Drake? Don? No… hmm… oh! Derek! that's it, Derek.

"Hey Amy, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the valentines dance. Uh… with me I mean." he said in a shy way.

I took a quick glance from the corner of my eye to see Sonic watching intensely, and Shadow who just turned his head the other way. Huh! If that's the way he wants to play, then fine. I turned to Derek and said with a smile on face,

"Sure! Sounds like fun." I took another glance at shadow who had turned his around and was finally looking at me, except this time his eyes were wide eyed and his mouth was hanging wide open. Serves him right.

"O-ok! I'll pick you up at 8." Derek said as he smiled.

Well that was easy. Now all I have to do is grab something from Rouges closet and show up to the dance with Derek. That doesn't sound so hard.

~End of Amy's P.O.V.~

After school Amy and Rouge were both getting ready for the dance. Amy borrowed a beautiful red dress with black streaks at the end. Now where does that sound kind of familiar? Rouge was wearing a nice simple purple dress with some sparkles on it.

"So Rouge, who are you going to the dance with?" Amy asked as she started on her hair.

"Well, there were a lot guys to go with but, Knuckles wouldn't stop asking me, so I said yes." Rouge said as she applied some dark eye shadow on eye lid.

"So you do like Knuckles!"

"What? No! He just wouldn't stop asking, and I got annoyed so…"

"Uh-huh. Sure… what ever you say." Amy smirked.

"And what about you? Going to the dance with Shadow?" Rouge changed the subject.

"Nope! I'm going with Derek." Amy said in a no big deal, kind of way.

"What!" Rouge said in shock. "Your going with Derek? The captain of the basketball team? Class president? And a total hottie?"

"Yup."

"Trade me dates."

Amy laughed as she explained, "I'm not going with him, cause I like him. I'm only going with him to get back at shadow."

"Oh…" Rouge now understood, "So basically your going to make Shadow jealous by using Derek?"

"Well… when you put it that way, it sounds kind of… mean." Amy stopped making a curl in her hair as she looked up at Rouge. "Maybe I should cancel the date."

"No way Amy! Look, even if your doing this to get back at Shadow, you should still go out with Derek. He's a nice guy and just forget about making Shadow jealous, enjoy yourself tonight." Rouge patted Amy on the shoulder.

"I guess your right."

"Now let's do your make-up." Rouge grabbed a brush and started to do her magic.

Down stairs, the guys were already ready. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Derek were basically wearing black suits with a white shirt under it. They were waiting for the girls, as the door bell rang. Sonic ran to the door and said,

"That must be my date." Sonic open the door to see Sally there wearing a aqua blue dress that matched her eyes. "you look lovely." Sonic commented on his girlfriends outfit.

"Thanks. So are we going or not?" She asked.

"Hold on, were waiting for Rouge and Amy." Sonic answered.

Right on cue, both Amy and Rouge walked down the long curved stair case. Rouge came down wearing her sparkly purple dress and high heels. She had some lip stick on, with some mascara, eye liner, and purple eye shadow. Her hair was in different curls that shaped her face perfectly. Next to her was Amy who was had on her black/red dress and her high heels. She had on some mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and some black eye shadow. Her hair was in curls, leaving her bangs straight and parted to the right.

All the guys looked at them in awe. Sally smacked Sonic on the back of his head to get him from stop looking, while Knuckles started to whistle like crazy. Rouge walked up to Knuckles and took her arms in his. Amy went to Derek and took his. Shadow just glared at the two.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready? I mean us guys don't have to do all that make up crap, so why do girls do?" sonic asked.

"Oh please, guys may not have to do all the work but you sonic, have no self respect." Rouge shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"You asked a girl to pick you up. You have no class." Rouge said, as all the guys started to laugh.

"It's not my fault I cant get my drivers license!" Sonic defended.

"Uh, dude? It is your fault." Knuckles chuckles.

Sonic looked dumfounded as everyone just ignored him and walked pass him, including sally. Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Derek got in Derek's car. Shadow, Tails, and Tails 'date' got in Shadows car, and Sonic drove with sally.

They all got to the school and walked into the court yard where they were having the dance. The court yard was outside, there were tables set up and a crowd of people were dancing.

"So is this a really important dance?" Amy asked over the music.

"Yeah! It's one of the biggest one in the school year!" Rouge answered.

Everyone started to dance and enjoy themselves. Rouge and Knuckles both danced a bit that was until Knuckles smacked her butt, and Rouge really didn't like it that much. Amy and Derek danced together which made a certain hedgehog mad. Shadow, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Tail's date, were sitting at a table talking.

"Hey guys!" Rouge took a seat with them.

"Hey Rouge, where's Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Oh he's somewhere." Rouge smiled.

~With Knuckles~

"Rouge! I'm sorry I smacked your butt!" Knuckles screamed from the inside of a locker. Hey they were still on school grounds and Knuckles was just perverted enough to follow Rouge into the school.

"Rouge? Rouge!"

~back with the gang~

Everyone just looked at Rouge. Was she for real? Amy soon came and join in the conversation followed by Derek who took a seat next to her. Everyone was having a fun time. Amy noticed something was wrong with Derek.

"Hey Derek what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh uhh… well you see… there's this girl who I wanted to go with, but she went with someone else." Derek blushed.

"This girl doesn't happen to be Mina? Does it?" Amy asked.

"Huh? What? No! That's crazy, she my friend and-"

"And you like her." Amy finished.

"Well…" Derek scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok. You go with her, I don't mind."

"Yeah, but she's with someone else." Derek pointed to red hedgehog who was dancing with a yellow mongoose.

"It doesn't look like she's having much fun. C'mon follow me." Amy took Derek's hand and dragged him with her.

Amy led him to where Mina and her date were dancing. Amy tapped on the red hedgehogs shoulder and asked him to dance. Seeing as Amy was pretty he agreed. Amy and the hedgehog walked off leaving the two mongoose together. Amy turned her head around and winked before she turned her attention to the red hedgehog.

"So what's your name?" Amy asked.

"My name's Kevin and you look really pretty tonight Amy." Kevin took Amy's hands and started to dance with her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Every guy in the whole school knows you. Your one of the hottest girls and your engaged to some dude." Kevin explained.

"So everyone knows huh?"

"Yup."

Amy and Kevin kept dancing until someone tapped Kevin on the back.

"Mind if I cut in?" Shadow asked.

Kevin step aside as he went and danced with another girl. Shadow put his hands on Amy's waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck. That's when the song: "Dancing in the moonlight" by Toploader came on.

"I saw what you did back there." Shadow pointed to Mina and Derek who were laughing among themselves.

"Yup. They're perfect for each other."

"I'm glad."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I get to have you all to myself now." Shadow pulled Amy closer to him.

Amy smiled as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Amy rested her head on his chest as Shadow rested his head on hers. The two just stayed like that for the rest of the song. A couple of feet away Maria was watching the two in envious.

What does he see in her? Maria just wondered so many questions in her head, but the question she really wanted an answer from is if Amy is the ghost who haunted her the first day she walked into the house. Maria just sat at her table as she watched the two enjoy the night. Maria just hated Amy so much.

The weekend passed by quickly and it was Monday afternoon. Maria was in her car getting ready to leave the school. She was waiting for her friend Mina to get in with her. Once Mina got in the two stood in the car for awhile.

"I had so much fun on Friday! Derek told me he likes me! isn't that sweet? And it's all thanks to Amy, if she didn't do that I might have actually said yes to-"

"Did you say Amy?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. She's really nice, I have her for English and-"

"The pink hedgehog, with green eyes, and always hangs out with Shadow?" Maria kept asking.

"Yes. Why?"

"That girl is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen! She ruined my life!" Maria yelled.

"Well she's really nice, I don't think she meant what she did-"

"First she stole Shadow away from me! Then all the guys have their eyes at her, and she has the nerve to make out with him on the Farris wheel!" yup that's right. Maria saw Amy and Shadow make out on the Farris wheel. She was in the seat in front of them.

"Maria calm down, you guys aren't even together any more."

That's when they both saw Amy in front of them walking. She waved at Shadow who was waiting by the car. Mina hold her breath in as she saw Maria put the car in drive.

"Maria don't do it, it's not worth it."

But Maria didn't listen. She stomped on the gas, making the car run fast. Amy heard the noise of a car as she turned to see a car coming toward her. Amy couldn't move, she just stood there.

"Maria stop! Your going to kill her!" Mina screamed as she closed her eyes.

"Amy!" Shadow screamed.

That's when you could here a big thump.

Mina didn't want look. She knew that they had hit her. Maria stood there in shock. What had she done?

"Oh my god!" Rouge came out of the car and ran to her friend. They found Amy laying on the ground with blood trickling down her head and mouth.

"Some one call 911!" someone shouted.

"Oh my god Maria, what did you do?" Mina said, with her hands still covering her eyes.

Maria just sat there in the passengers seat. What did she do?

**Chappie finished! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have a new computer so I'll get to write again! :D anyways… I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's great to be back =)**

**Chapter 16**

"Amy! Wake up! Please!" Rouge cried.

"Amy! If you could hear me, open your eyes!" Shadow tried to wake her up.

"Please Amy! Open your eyes!" Rouge cried some more.

Everyone was next to Amy trying to wake her up. A girl from school had called 911 and they were on they're way. It did take long for an ambulance to come and take Amy to the hospital. Only one person could ride with her, so it was decided that Rouge would be the to stay by Amy's side. The guys got in their car and drove after the ambulance. The police had also came and were asking Maria some questions. She looked at the ambulance that had Amy inside and then she looked at the car Shadow was in that was following the ambulance. Anger once again started to rise inside her. Why? Why did she hate Amy so much? Just because she's with shadow or something? That shouldn't bother her, but why did it? Shadow was just another boyfriend unless… unless she fell in love with him. That was it. Maria was in love with Shadow and she Was going to do everything in her power to get him back.

At the hospital, Amy was quickly being rushed into the emergency room. She may have just been bleeding and had a few cuts, but the hit had hit her hard where her lungs were and she was losing oxygen fast. The paramedics had her on a life support machine to keep her breathing. Rouge stayed in the waiting room, and waited for the guys to arrive.

Her face was still red and wet from crying. She couldn't believe what had just happened. One moment she's in the car waiting for Amy, and the next she get's hit by a car! Rouge dropped her head into her hands. A few minutes had passed and the guys had finally arrived. They saw Rouge sitting down and ran towards her. Rouge lifted her head up as Shadow was the first to ask,

"Rouge where is she?"

"What did the doctor say?" Sonic asked.

"Is she going to die?" Knuckles asked.

"How bad are the injury's?" Tails asked.

Rouge removed some tears as she spoke, "She's in the emergency room, the doctor hasn't told me anything yet, and I don't know if she'll make it, but she's on life support."

The guys sigh in stress. They took a seat around Rouge and sat in silence. What was gonna happen? If Amy dies will her ghost still be around? And what if the doctor's find out their little secret? They stood in silence and waited. That was the only thing they could do. Wait.

~with Amy (Amy's P.O.V.)~

I saw images. I remember a scream. Was that Rouge? Was Knuckles being perverted again? Wait, were was I anyways? I tried opening my eyes, but my eye lids felt heavy. What was going on? Ugh… my head is throbbing. I tried lifting my hand to my head, but I couldn't, why?

"Amy! Wake up! Please!" Rouge? Is she crying?

"Amy if you can hear me, open your eyes!" Shadow?

"Please! Open your eyes Amy!" Rouge what's happening?

Some ones picking me up. I can feel that who ever picked me up put me on top of a bed or something. I feel tired. Really tired. Like sleeping and never waking up. It's quite. Really quite. I heard voices. Maybe Rouge was trying to wake me up for school. Yeah that's probably it. I'm home right now, that's it. But why would she be crying? Maybe something happened? Tired. That's all I can think about. Five more minutes Rouge. That's when sleep took over.

I opened my eyes to see white. White everywhere. Where was I? I got up from where I was laying and saw a gate. Someone was on the other side, he seemed to be waiting for me. I walked closer to the stranger, that's when I knew he wasn't a stranger. He was… my brother. I ran to the gate. Was it really him? I looked up and asked,

"Silver?" I couldn't believe it. He was there. He looked the same, just as I last saw him. His silver fur, gold eyes, and the same funny looking bangs. "Is that really you?" He nodded.

Oh my… "Is this… Heaven?"

"Yes Amelia. It is." his voice! It is him!

"How did this-"

"You were hit by a car."

I stood there in shock. I was hit by a car? All the memory's from the incident had came racing back to me. That's right.

"So am I-"

"Dead?" he finished my sentence. I nodded.

"Yes and No. Amelia your in between worlds. You cant enter Heaven, but you cant stay down there either." what?

"I don't understand."

"God planned your life, but someone messed it up. Someone who's one of the devils helpers." ok, now I'm more confused. "He took your life away, and now God has given you a second chance."

"Second chance?" I repeated.

"Yes. Your gonna wake up now, and when you do your never going to leave your body again. If someone stabs you, you will die and lose your second chance. I know your soul has been leaving your body Amelia. Don't lie."

Oh great, busted.

"That's why you wanted to leave school on the first day. And that has practically been happening to you every week. Hasn't it?"

How… How did he know? I've kept it a secret until now.

"You can fool your friends Amelia, but you cant fool me. I am your brother after all."

"Silver…"

I wanted to cry. I really did. Here I am with my brother, the one who knows me better than anyone in my family. The one I haven't seen since I died. I just wanted to run up to him and hug him. And that's what I did. Even thought there was a gate I stretched my arm out to him and we pulled into a hug.

"Amy close your eyes." Silver whispered into my ear.

"But-"

"Close them." I did as he ordered me. "Now sleep."

I fluttered my eyes open to see everything blurry. I tried blinking a few times to get my vision back. But it didn't work.

"Your Awake!"

I turned to see a blurry figure come to my side. I couldn't tell who it was. But the person sounded familiar.

"Shadow…?"

Rouge and the guys were still waiting in the waiting room. They heard footsteps walking towards them. They turned to see a male doctor. Rouge remembered him from when she got their and he had asked her to stay in the waiting room. She got up and ran towards him.

"Is she ok?" Rouge asked.

"She's going to live. She has some cuts, but it'll heal. We think it be best to keep her in the hospital, only until her breathing starts to come back to normal." the doctor answered.

Rouge sigh in relief. She wave to the guys to come over.

"She's ok." Rouge smiled. The guys sigh just like Rouge had.

Shadow asked if he could see her and was allowed to. Shadow walked down the hospital halls, till he came to room 182. He opened the door to see Amy laying there, not moving. She had different types of wires on her being connected to a machine and a oxygen mask on her nose and mouth. Shadow took a seat next to her bed as he looked down at her. He moved his hand toward her and removed some hair from her face. Shadow took Amy's hand in his. The only thing you could hear was the beeping of her heart on a monitor nearby. Why did this have to happen?

Weeks had passed and the gang would occasionally visit Amy. Some kids from school would stop by, and leave some 'get well' gifts. As days went by Amy's room was being filled with more and more stuff. Shadow had came to the hospital after school and sat in a chair across the room he looked over at Amy and saw her waking up.

"Your awake!" Shadow rushed over to her side.

"Shadow?" Amy asked in a unsure way.

"How are you feeling?"

Amy tried talking again, except this time all you could hear were croaking noises. Her throat lacked of hydration. Shadow turned to a pitcher next to the bed and poured some water in cup for her. He lifted the water to her mouth as she greedily drank it all.

"Shadow?" Amy cleared her voice.

"Yeah?"

"where am I?" she said.

"Your in the hospital, Rose." before Amy could response, Someone came in.

"She's awake!" Rouge said. Behind her she was Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails who brought some more flowers for her.

"Wow. This room is starting to get crowded. You think we should take some of these gifts and take them to the house?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, your right, we'll be back, ok?" Tails said before they took some stuff and took them to the car.

"How long was I asleep?" Amy asked.

"Hunny, you were asleep for almost a month now." Rouge answered.

"What? But I'm gonna miss exams and-" Amy shot out of her seat, but quickly fell back onto the bed from the pain she felt.

"Take it easy Rose." Shadow help her settle back down. "The principle said he would pass you."

Amy laid back down. That didn't sound so bad. At least now, she didn't need to worry about the test's. Maybe this was a good thing. Amy chatted with her friends as they talked about what she had missed at school and stuff. Day's passed and thanks to Tails he was able to get a fake birth certificate and papers for Amy. Their secret was kept.

All Amy was able to do at the hospital was watch T.V. and look out side the window. Yup she was living the life. Not. It was a few day's later until she was able to leave. Amy stepped inside the house and heard some barking noise.

"Sly?" Amy asked.

She tuned to see her dog max's jump up and down. Amy scooped Sly up in her arms, and started to laugh. Then she remembered what sliver had said, only to make her cry. She missed her brother.

"Amy? Are you ok?" Sonic asked, noticing the tears.

"Sonic?" Amy let a few tears fall.

She wrapped her arms around Sonic, giving him a reassuring hug. It was funny, really. Everyone in this time, looks and acts like everyone who was in her time. Sonic was like a mixture of Silver and Scrouge. Amy may not be able to see her family anymore, but at least she had her friends. And no one, not even a stupid accident, would tear them apart.

A few days had passed and Sonic came home with a piece of paper that day, and looked excited.

"You guys would never believe what I have in my hands!" Sonic said.

"Hmm… this is hard, let me guess… oh! A piece of paper." Rouge said annoyed as she switched the channels.

"No, this isn't just a piece of paper. My cousin wants me to have his beach house!"

"Ok, and?"

"And if you guys want, we can spend this spring break at my cousins- I mean, MY new beach house." Sonic said proudly.

"That's sounds like a good idea. We should go!" Amy said.

"I agree with Amy" Knuckles said. "We should go. You know for… relaxing… having fun…."

"Looking at girls in bikinis." Rouge said, knowing exactly why Knuckle wanted to go.

"Well that to." Knuckles smiled.

The gang took a vote and beach house won! The gang loaded up their stuff, including the dogs. After a long time of seeing who sat where, they finally all got in the car and droved off. Once they got there, they took their stuff and went inside. The beach house was pretty big. Amy and Rouge shared a room of course, the guys got their own rooms, except for Sonic who wanted to sleep in the living room.

Once they all got settled in, they hit the beach. Tails was relaxing in the water, while Shadow was dunking Sonics head in the water. Rouge and Amy were laying on the towels, as for Knuckles… well… you should know. He was watching Rouge put sun screen on her arms and legs.

Amy and Rouge soon got in the water and were enjoying themselves. Soon everyone was playing volley ball, it was boys vs. girls. Since the odds were un-even, Tails sat out and became the ref. The girls won of course, but only because Rouge worked her magic and had seduced Knuckles to lose the game.

Later Amy sat on the towel with Sly sleeping in her lap and thought about what her brother had said. Was it real or just a dream? If she gets stabbed she wouldn't be able to stay, and linger any more. She will be gone, disappeared from the face of the earth. Amy sat there in thought not even realizing Shadow had sat next to her.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" Amy turned to see Shadow there sitting. "Oh, hey Shadow, when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while now. So what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I was just thinking. You know… about the accident." Amy lied.

"Oh yeah…"

Shadow took Amy's hand in his and started pulling her. Amy looked confused. What was he doing.

"C'mon, Tails wants to take a group picture." Shadow explained.

The two of them joined up with the rest and got in a position. Tails timed the camera a quickly ran to get in the picture. Everyone waited till the flash went off. Tails looked at the picture and thought it looked good. In the picture Sonic was making a funny face by sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. Tails was next to him and was just smiling. Shadow and Amy were still holding hands as Amy had one eye closed, sticking her tongue out and was making bunny ears behind Shadows head. Unknown to Shadow of what Amy was doing, he just stood there smiling, holding a rocker sigh with his hand. Last but not least, there was Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge had a angry look on her face as she looked toward Knuckles, Knuckles had a red hand print on his face (despite his color) and was smiling at Rouge with on arm behind his back.

Tails saved the photo and went back to his friends. They threw frizz bees at the dogs, surfed a bit, and even had a bonfire. The whole spring break passed and everyone returned home. It was fun being at the beach, but like they say 'there's no place like home.' Rouge took her bags upstairs, Tails was getting his stuff out of the trunk, and Sonic was Trying to wake up Knuckles, who fell asleep in the car. Amy and Shadow were the last ones to get there stuff.

Amy took her belongings and walked towards the house, but she was quickly pulled back from a pair of arms. She looked up to see Shadow there looking at her with those deep crimson eyes.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.

In a blink of a eye Shadow planted one on her. Sure Shadow said he wouldn't go more than friendship with Amy, but he couldn't help, he just had to. Amy stood there in shock. The first thing she wanted to do was kiss him back. And that's what she was about to do. That is until she heard someone say 'You Bastard!' and punched Shadow off of Amy.

Amy was shock. Who would do that?

Amy angrily looked up to the guy who punched shadow and started, "Hey, what the hell is you pro-"

Only Amy stopped in mid sentence and wasn't angry any more. Amy's eyes became wide and her heart for a moment stopped. Because the guy who had punched Shadow on the face was no other than Jake. That's right Jake. Amy's Jake. The Jake she has been waiting for.

"J-Jake?" Amy asked.

"Hey, what's taking you a long time?" Rouge asked walking out the front door, with everyone else behind.

Rouge eyes widened when she saw who was in front of her. But she wasn't the only one. So were the guys. There were two Shadows? One was on the ground saying 'Shit!' as he noticed he was getting a nose bleed, and the other Shadow was next to Amy looking mad.

"Oh boy." Rouge said. "We have a lot of explaining to do."

**Phew! I am tired! Well hoped you all enjoyed it… now go outside and play :D R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry to not update, please forgive me! D: its just my birthday was on April the 12th**** and Easter and I had to take my TAKS test, spring show and I had projects due and I really got into these book series called 'Beautiful Creatures and Beautiful Darkness' I recommend everyone to read it, and Cinco de Mayo came. So thank you for waiting. Oh and 'Shadamy Fan' Thank you! Means a lot to me :D**

**Chapter 17**

Amy stood there. She couldn't believe her eyes. Jake was there in the flesh. Once again Amy repeated his name. This time Jake heard her. He angry face was washed over with a small smile. Amy's eyes brightened as she ran towards Jake and hugged him. Jake returned the hug as he whispered,

"Ames…"

Shadow who was still on the ground from being punched, stood there. Something cracked inside of him. What was this feeling he got from the pit of his stomach? Was this jealousy? No. No Shadow cant be jealous. And yet… he couldn't help but hate the black hedgehog. What was his problem anyway? Ditching his fiancé and then coming back 200yrs later, then punching him the face?

"Shadow your bleeding!" Amy said noticing the blood dripping from Shadow's nose.

Amy walked towards Shadow to look at the wound only to be stopped by Jake. Amy looked up at Jake, giving him a reassuring look, but Jake wasn't going for it.

"I don't want you near him." Jake told her.

"But were just friends." Amy said.

"Didn't look that way." Jake recalled the kiss from earlier, which made Amy blush, "Besides, he probably just wants to get into your pants."

"Hey!" Shadow got up and walked up towards him, "At least I don't ditch a girl for 200yrs, faker."

"Who are you calling a faker, faker? I'm the real thing." Jake said.

"A-choo!" Shadow sneezed, "Oh sorry, I'm allergic to Bull Shit!"

"You want me to punch your guts out again?" Jake asked.

"That time I didn't see it coming, next time you wont be so lucky."

The whole time the argument was going on between the guys, they kept getting closer and closer to each, making poor Amy be squeezed by the two. That's it. Amy couldn't just stand there and get squeezed to death. The spread her arms out pushing the two mad males off of her.

"Would you guys Shut up!" Amy yelled at the two.

The two hedgehogs stood quite for a moment until Jake broke the ice.

"Ames, how could you kiss him?" Jake asked.

"Ames? What the hell kind of nick name is that?" Shadow asked.

"It's her nick name, what you got a problem with that?"

"Uh… yeah, it sounds gay."

"Oh yeah? And what kind of nick name would you give her?"

"Rose."

"Rose? C'mon she isn't the Rose Mary!"

"That has nothing to do with the name, jackass!"

"I said Shut Up!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned towards Jake and said, "You shouldn't have punched Shadow in the face." you could hear a 'Ha!' coming from Shadow, Amy turned to Shadow now, "And you, get inside and let me wipe that blood off of you." Amy took Shadows hand and dragged in side the house to the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on!" Knuckles asked as he, Sonic, and Tails just watched from the side lines.

"uhh… Jake?" Rouge asked as she walked towards him, "Why don't you come inside? Well explain everything to you."

Everyone went back to the house and took a seat in the living room. After Amy wiped the blood off of Shadow, she and Shadow joined the others in the living room. Amy took a seat next to Jake, as Shadow took a seat on the other side of Amy.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going?" Knuckles asked.

"*sigh* Knuckles Id like you to meet Jake, my fiancé. Jake id like you to meet my friends, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Shadow." Amy introduce them.

"So wait… your Jake? Are you really a vampire?" Sonic asked. Jake just nodded in response. "Dude… that's awesome!"

"Anyways… Jake your probably wondering why Amy's alive right?" Rouge asked.

"well yeah… I mean I knew she was still alive, but how?"

"Wait what do you mean you knew she was still alive?" Tails asked.

"It's a vampire thing." Jake answered.

"Exactly, ghost have the same kind of power." Amy said, pointing out how she knew Jake was still out there.

"Ghost?" Jake asked.

"Uh… well… Jake I was dead, but I was a ghost. Rouge's family have kept watch over through the years. And well we found my body in the old pond-"

"Your body was in a pond!"

Amy ignored this and kept talking, "Then I tried to get back inside my body, but it was Shadow and the chaos emeralds that helped me."

Jake just stared at her. What the hell? Chaos Emeralds? Shadow? Her body was in a pond? Amy saw his confused face and explained it better for him.

"I see…" Jake wrapped his hand with Amy's. He whispered in her ear, "So now that were together…" he brought his lips to Amy's as they shared a small kiss.

Amy could feel her whole body feel numb, all the way to her toes. She had forgotten how it felt to kiss Jake. Next to the couple was Shadow who was fuming flames. Knuckles saw in awe at Jake's strategy. He took his hands with Rouge as she looked at him confused.

"So now that were together…" Knuckles repeated Jake line, only to get slapped.

"Were not together." Rouge said.

Shadow coughed trying to get Amy and Jake (who were still kissing) there attention. They both stopped and look over to Shadow.

"What? It's not like we haven't gone all the way." Jake said.

Shadow stood there in silence. What?

"Amy…. You? With him?" Shadow asked.

"Uh… well yeah…" Amy blushed.

He couldn't believe it. Amy and Jake… they had… sex? Tails who was starting to get uncomfortable said had some work to do, Rouge said that she had to make dinner (even thought it was still early), sonic said he had to go take a wiz, and Knuckles cheered, but was dragged out by Rouge. Shadow couldn't believe this. His Amy sleeping with a vampire?

"Shadow it was different back then. I mean… I was 15 and curious and-"

"You had sex when you were 15!" Shadow said mouth and eyes wide.

"Shadow like I said… it was different back then and it wasn't a big deal."

"Wasn't a big deal? You were 15!"

"Yeah but 15 was like 20yrs old back then." Amy defended herself.

"Yeah but…. never mind." Shadow just got up and walked off.

Amy and Jake just looked up at each other and shrugged. As the days passed Amy and Jake started to get closer and closer to each other. The would watch late night movies and eat popcorn in the living room, they would sit under a tree and enjoy each other presence, it seemed that everything they did was something Shadow and Amy use to do. The more things they did with each other, the more Shadow got jealous. Not only did Shadow get jealous, but it seemed him and Jake would have a little 'competition'.

~flashback 1~

The gang were having a Bar-B-Q. Jake was showing off by eating more burgers than Sonic. Amy laughed as she saw Sonics face stuffed with meat and bread. Shadow looking annoyed just took his burger and stuffed it in his mouth. Only he didn't chew it enough and started to choke.

"He's Choking!" Amy screamed.

She quickly slapped the back of Shadow. The food wouldn't come out! Amy slapped his back harder making pieces of food and saliva come out of his mouth.

"Shadow are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" Shadow catch his breath.

You could hear Jake laughing hard. Amy looked at Jake angrily, "Don't be a jerk, Jake. He could have died." Jake gave Shadow a glare. Shadow just smirked.

~flashback 2~

Since spring break still wasn't over the gang went to the carnival. Jake did one of those test your strength games, Amy cheered as Jake got the bell to ring. Shadow knew he could do better. He got the hammer as everyone watched him. He positioned himself with the hammer laying on his shoulder. He slammed the hammer hard making the little meter go passing the words A REAL WUSS, WIMPY, and eventually hitting the bell, only the meter hit the bell so hard it broke the machine.

"Uhh… hey look another game!" Shadow walked fast to another stand with his arms behind his head.

Amy and everyone just stood there wide eyed. They quickly followed Shadow not wanting to get in trouble.

~flashback 3~

Everyone had decided to go camping the next day. Amy and Rouge were taking a swim in a near by river. Jake and Shadow looked like they were having a glaring contest.

"Hey! If you two aren't busy can one of you get me a towel? I'm freezing!" Amy said shivering.

Shadow ran toward the towels but Jake grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back. Shadow landed on the ground, he pulled Jake's legs making him fall. They kept at this for about 20 minutes.

"Forget it." Amy got out of the water and got it herself.

~flashback 4~

Another time was when they went to a batting cage. Jake was on a roll and hit every ball that came at him. Amy came up to him and kissed him on the cheek as to congratulate him. Shadow looked pissed and kicked a machine next to him. The machine some how went on overboard and went out of control and started throwing baseballs at Shadow.

~flashback 5~

Everyone was at the park. Amy held Sly in her arms and scratched his ear, Shadow was trying to control his dogs. Shadow saw Jake walking up to Amy. He held out his hand and let Amy lick some of the ice cream he was holding. Shadow's blood boiled, that's when he came up with an idea.

Shadow whispered something in his dogs ear. Shadow let go of the leash letting his dogs lose. The dogs tackled Jake on the ground, trying to get a taste of the ice cream in his hands. Jake screamed in horror as the dogs were biting his hand.

"Oops." Shadow smiled.

Shadow came up to Amy and offered her some chips. Amy looked at his as if he was crazy. Couldn't he see or hear Jake in pain?

~end of flashbacks~

Spring break was over and everyone -except Jake- was getting ready of school.

"But I don't get why you want to go to school." Jake said laying on Amy's bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it.

"I told you, already. I want to fit in this time." Amy said putting on a shirt.

"So? You can fit with me." no answer came from Amy "C'mon you can stay here with me and we can have some 'fun'." Jake smirked as he said this.

"Maybe when I get home we can have some 'fun' but right now, I have to be in school." Amy grabbed her back pack.

"Party Pooper." Jake frowned.

"I love you too." Amy smiled and left.

At school Amy was at her locker. She could her the whispers of Marias friends who weren't to far away talking about her.

"did you hear? Amy's fiancé is in town." one girl said.

"Really? Wow so is she two timing him with Shadow or what?" another girl asked.

"She must have, I mean just look at her. She has slut written all over her face." the first girl said.

The group started giggling. Amy just ignored them and walked off. People can be so stupid. She walked inside her chemistry class and gasped. Jake was inside the class sitting at a desk with a bunch of girls around him.

"What do you think your doing here?" Amy went up and asked him.

"Hey babe." Jake smiled.

The girls around Jake stopped gawking at him and gave Amy some dirty looks. And of course they were all thinking the same thing, is she serious? She already has Shadow and that guys she's supposed to get married with. Now the new guy too?

"Amy, would you stop flirting with other guys already? I mean you have Shadow and that fiancé of yours." a girl with red hair said. One of Marias friends for sure.

"I hate to burst your bubble but that right there _is_ my fiancé." Amy pointed to Jake who started chewing gum.

"What! Is this true?" the girl asked Jake.

"Yup. I'm Amy's lover boy, so why don't you girls step aside and let my future wife sit next to me." Jake said. Her turned to the girl, his gold eyes turning green and back to gold again.

The girl nodded. She told the girls to leave. They looked at her confused but just walked off. Amy sat in the desk next to Jake.

"You shouldn't do that." Amy said.

"Do what?'

"You shouldn't manipulate people with your powers."

"So? Rouge told me you once broke all the lights in class one time, by using your powers."

"Yeah but that was different. I was mad at the time. And besides I don't have those powers anymore. I'm mortal now, and soon you will too."

"ugh… what happened to Ames. My Ames. The girl who didn't give a crap and would always want to have 'fun' with me. The one who was always so feisty and knew how to turn a man on." Jake said leaning closer to Amy.

"I'm still that girl… its just…" Amy couldn't say it. She couldn't tell Jake she had feeling for Shadow. Shadow had really changed her.

"Just what?" Jake asked.

"Just… nothing, never mind." Amy looked guilty. She told her self she loved Jake and yet she loves Shadow too. It wasn't fair for either of them.

"Ames I'm always here for you." Jake hugged her. "I love you… and you don't know how much I've suffered since you died." Amy returned the hug.

That night Shadow went outside to get some fresh air. He smelled smoke coming from the Gazebo. Shadow walked onto the Gazebo to see it was Jake who was smoking a cigarette.

"Wont Rose get mad if she saw you smoking?" Shadow asked.

"She didn't have a problem with it, but ever since she saw that video at school about smoking and what it does to you, she's been asking me to stop." Jake inhaled and blew out smoke, "Sometimes I think she forgets I'm immortal and I cant die from a cigarette."

Shadow took a seat in front of him.

"So how can you die?" Shadow asked.

Jake chuckled, "Trying to kill me?"

"Maybe." Shadow took a cigarette.

Jake lit it up Shadow's cigarette and answered, " Well if you want to know so badly. I can only be killed by another vampire."

"I see." Shadow in haled then exhaled the cigarette.

"Wouldn't Ames get mad if she saw _you _smoking?" Jake asked.

"She'd probably start nagging on me, but I'm not a regular smoker. Only when I'm stressed out I smoke." Jake nodded.

"So how did you and Amy meet?" Shadow asked.

Jake stood there in silence with the cigarette in his mouth. He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Well… it was the year 1846 when I meet Ames, back when she still had a southern accent…" Jake chuckled at the thought.

~Flashback~

Jake and his Family had just moved into Station Square. Being new, Jake decided to take a look around the town. Jake passed a few stores. He came across a bar and decided to get a drink. Jake took a seat and got a beer. He just sat there and drank. That's when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The female was a pink hedgehog with beautiful green eyes and wavy hair past her shoulders. She wore a yellow spring dress that fit her perfectly. What was a pretty girl like her doing in a place like this? Jake watched as the pink female went up to the counter.

"Hello Phil." the female said to a middle age bat.

"Why miss Amelia, what are you doing here."

"Scrouge waned me to give you the money he owes you on his tab. He said he forgot to pay you the last time." Amelia handed Phil the money.

"Well tell him I said thanks." Amelia nodded and started to walk away.

The men in the bar watched Amelia walk away like hungry wolves.

"Hey Amelia! Cant you stay for a bit more longer? C'mon were having another shot at tequila!" one of the guys said.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?" another one said.

Amy turned to the men with anger.

"Arnold P. Dell. You better quit it or else I'll beat you with my bear hands." Amy said to a male hedgehog with her hands on her hips.

"Aww… c'mon Amy, you know you want to." he replied.

"No I don't." Amy said as she walked out of the bar.

Jake was fascinated. He walked after Amy. This girl sure wasn't like any girl he's ever meet. Amy who felt Jake walking behind her turned around and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Would you mind explaining to me, why you fallowing me?" Amy said in her southern accent.

"Well it's just that your not like other girls… and I'd like to get to know you."

"Huh!" Amy placed her hands on her hips, "So jes because I'm a girl, means I have to be a girl?"

"Is that a southern accent I hear?" Jake smirked as he got closer to her.

"Me having a accent doesn't concern you Mr."

"Mr.? That's cute. Have you lived her for a while?" Jake got closer to her face.

"If you must've know, I've lived here since I was 10, and get you'll gosh damn face out of mine!" Amy pushed him off her and kept walking away.

~end of flashback~

"After that I kept bothering her until she finally took a walk with me in the park." Jake finished.

"She hated you?"

"At first but she started to warm up to me." Jake answered. "What about you? How did you meet Ames?"

Shadow just looked at Jake. He took a big breath, "I meet Amy when I first moved into the house. I was the only one from my friends who could see her. We attacked each other, she scared my ex-girlfriend Maria out of the house, and I… said some stuff to her that I now regret saying."

"So she hated you too at first?" Jake asked. Shadow nodded. Jake didn't want to ask why Amy scared Maria out of the house. He had a pretty good idea why she did it. Jealousy.

"So how was Amy's family like?" Shadow asked.

"huh? Oh… uh… they were quite the family. Her brother Scrouge sure was a lady's man, and Silver was nice and smart. Her dad was smart and had some crazy powers of his own."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he was physic. He was a great man."

"And her mom?"

Jake sigh, "Look Shadow. There are some things that happen for a reason. But I trust you. From what Amy has told me, you're a good guy."

"Thanks." Shadow said a little surprise.

Jake sigh again, "Ames mom… died a few days after her death. She committed suicide. She said she couldn't take the pain of losing her only daughter, and just like that… she was gone. I can never tell Amy the truth… she'll just blame herself… and I cant let her do that."

"Jake! Shadow! C'mon the pizzas here!" Amy yelled from the house.

"We're coming!" Jake yelled back.

They both got up and stomped on their cigarettes.

"Don't tell Amy I told you this." Jake said to Shadow.

"I wont."

"And… thanks for taking care of her. She's really happy with you guys and see all of you as a family."

"Your welcome."

They both walk in and join the rest for pizza. Jake and Shadow may be different but not that different. Not when it involves Amy it doesn't.

**Phew! That's a lot of typing. Well thanks for reading! And thank you for the 200 reviews! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer sure is keeping me busy… sorry for the late update! ^_^'**

The gang were in the living room eating they're pizza. They were watching South Park and laughing at Cartman's responses. Amy kept laughing at Sonic and Knuckles who fought over the last remaining pizza. Knuckles and Sonic were both so close to grabbing the pizza, when all of a sudden it started to float in mid air. Knuckles and Sonic watched as the pizza floated towards Jake.

"Sorry guys but," Jake took a bite out of it, "I mans got to eat."

Sonic and Knuckles started to make insults, but Jake shut them up by looking at them, his eyes turning red. Knuckles and Sonic sat back down and watched T.V. as if nothing had happened. Jake's blood red eyes turned back to his gold ones.

"I thought I told you to stop using your powers." Amy said.

Jake shrugged, "Couldn't helped it."

Everyone kept talking and eating when there was a knock on the door. Shadow got up and answered it. Outside was a black and blue hedgehog with gold eyes and bangs. He looked at Shadow with a annoyed look on his face.

"Dude! What do you think your doing! Leaving me with the elders? You have no idea how much trouble were in, you could've waited for me, you know… and what did you do to your hair?" The hedgehog said.

Shadow looked confused. Was he talking to him? "Uhh… do I know you?"

"What do you mean 'do I know you?' Of course I know you! You're my brother!"

"I think you have me mistaken. I've never seen you in my life and if you're my long lost brother, then my- I mean _our_ parents have a lot of explaining to do." Shadow said.

Jake got up and walked to the front door. "Oh hey bro! What are you doing here?"

The blue and black hedgehog just stood there. Two Jakes? "Wait… what?"

"John I'd like you to meet Shadow. He lives here. We look like twins, don't we?" Jake put his head next to Shadow.

"Uhh… yeah…. You guys do…." was all John could say.

"Well c'mon on in! We were just having pizza. Although… I ate the last piece already…"

"We?" John asked following behind Shadow.

"Yeah. These are Ames friends." Jake walked into the living room showing Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic.

"This is Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles." he showed the bat, fox, and echidna.

"Hello." John said politely.

"And this is Sonic." Jake pointed to a blue hedgehog arguing with a pink hedgehog.

"You cant say the PS2 is legendary!" Sonic argued.

"And why the hell not?" Amy yelled.

"Because the Xbox is legendary!"

"Oh please! The PS2 is awesome! It has the best games ever invented on it!"

"I don't get it! You've been dead for 200yrs and all of a sudden you think you know everything!"

"Well that-" Amy was caught off as she noticed a familiar face. "Oh my… JOHN!" Amy screamed as she ran to give John a big hug.

"A-A-Amelia?" John said shocked.

"Hey! I told you to call me Amy. None of that Amelia crap. Your not my mom." Amy smiled.

"I thought you were dead." John hugged back.

"I thought so too!" Amy let go of the hug.

"Are we going to have to explain everything again?" Sonic said annoyed.

"No need my friend." Jake said.

He walked towards John. In a instant both of they're eyes changed. They're gold eyes were no longer they're. All you could see was white. Seconds had passed and they're eyes were back to normal.

"Wow…" was all John could say.

"Yup."

"Well I cant go back to the elders… so… I'll crash here for a while." John said.

"Cool, you can crash with me in the living room." Jake suggested.

John nodded, sat down and joined everyone. Later everyone went to bed. Jake and John slept in the living room and everyone else in they're rooms. But something wasn't right with Amy. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Amy opened her eyes. There was no way she could go to sleep, it was as if something was watching her.

Outside the house by Rouges and Amy's room a dark figure stood outside. He smirked. "So little Amy is still alive? Not for long she wont. That dumb hedgehog led me here without him knowing. It took some time but…. This time I'll make sure she gets what's coming to her."

Inside the girls room, Sly felt unease. He jumped out of Amy's arms and ran towards the window. He jumped on a chair and looked out the window. Sly saw the figure just standing there watching. Sly started to bark. He didn't like this stranger around his home, and it seemed neither did Shadows Dogs. Amy woke up and walked towards Sly. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She looked out the window to see nothing.

"There's nothing out there Sly." Amy pet the dog.

She walked back to the bed with Sly. Outside, Shadows dogs stopped barking and were on alert. This stranger wasn't getting anywhere near they're family. On top of a high tree, the figure smiled and disappeared.

For the next few days, Amy wouldn't have any sleep. Her dreams or more like nightmares would haunt her. Everyone noticed her lack of energy and tired-some eyes. They'd ask what's wrong but Amy would just simply reply 'its nothing.' even sly would notice and jump off her bed and into Rouges. Scared of whatever was happening to Amy.

The more she slept the more realistic the dream would get, one time Amy had a dream where a dark figure was drowning her in water, and she would wake up all wet as if someone had poured water onto her. Another time was when the dark figure would choke her and she'd wake up coughing and breathing heavily. Sometimes she dreamed the figure burned her alive and she wake up sweating in the heat, and a few burn mark's on her. Nothing major though.

But tonight was different….

~Amy's Dream~

Amy was back in the 18th century. She was back at her wedding, walking down the isle in her white dress. As she got next to Jake she smiled at him. The priest started to say what priest say at weddings. But Amy noticed something off. She turned to the crowd and saw a stranger in the back. Amy looked confused but turned her attention back to Jake. Only to see Jake was gone and Shadow was there in his place

"Wait… what?" Amy said confused.

As the priest finally pronounced, "you may kiss the bride."

Shadow cupped Amy's cheeks and kissed her. Amy looked wide eyed. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see Shadow gone. She turned to the priest, only to see him on the ground slaughtered. Horrified, Amy backed away and turned to the guests. Only they to were dead. Her brother Silvers throat was cut open, her friends stabbed, her brother Scrouge torn up. What really shocked her was her mother. Amy's mom was by a tree hanged. Amy averted her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

She turned her attention to the back of the room. The stranger was gone. Before Amy knew it he, was next to her holding a knife to her neck.

"It's your turn…" he whispered in her ear.

The figure stabbed Amy in the stomach. Amy fell to her knees and started coughing up blood.

"You thought you could run away?" The man chuckled, "Guess again."

Amy looked up at the man, her eyes shaking violently. Fear filled up in them. The figured lifted up the bloody knife and strike Amy with it.

~End of Dream~

Amy jumped up breathing in and out rapidly. She heard Sly barking at her again, as he had been since the past nightmares have started. Amy looked down at her covers. She could see a some red spreading on her sheets. "I'm not on my period." Amy thought.

She quickly pulled the covers off of her. Amy went white. Blood was spilling out of her, just as the same place where the figure had stabbed her. She screamed a bloody scream. Rouge jumped up and look over to Amy across the room.

"Amy what' wrong?" she asked.

Amy just kept shaking her head, her eyes never leaving her wound. Rouge got out of bed and walked over to her. She gasped at the sight.

"Amy! Why didn't you tell me! don't just shake your head around!"

The door to the girls room opened with the guys rushing in.

"What's wrong? We heard a scream." Sonic asked.

"Someone get a towel and some bandages." Rouge requested.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Just do it!" Rouge yelled.

Knuckles just shrugged and headed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"What happened Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Come see for yourself."

Sonic walked to the other side of Amy's bed. Rouge covered the wound with the bed sheets, hoping the bleeding would stop. Rouge removed the sheets to show the blood pouring out.

"Oh… Gawd…" Sonic said bug eyed.

The rest of the guys came closer to the bed. Each one not daring to say a word. Shadow looked up to see tears leaking down Amy's cheeks.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Amy shivered.

"Rose…" Shadow wiped her tears away with his hand.

Jake glared at Shadow a bit, but shrugged it off. "They're just friends." Jake thought to himself. he looked at the wound, only there was something off about this wound.

"Someone did this." John said.

"What?" everyone said in union.

"I know this trick. The only person that can do this is a vampire." he answered. He looked closer to the wound, "Yup. No doubt about it. Jake get some lemon juice, sea salt, vegetable oil, a bowl and a pen and paper."

Jake nodded and went down stairs to get the supplies. At that point Knuckles came back and gave the first aid kit to Tails, Since he was like a personal doctor to her. He quickly started to clean out the wound.

"Do you guys know what a hex is?" John asked.

"Yeah… isn't that what witches use?" Rouge asked.

"Yes well… vampires have used witch craft for many years, one of them put one on Amy." John replied. Jake soon came back with the supplies. Quickly John went to work.

"So what are you going to do." Sonic asked.

"I'm going to put a spell and block the hex." John answered, as he mixed the lemon juice, sea salt, and vegetable oil in the bowl. "Jake, I have some candles in my bag down stairs. Get the red and black one."

Jake nodded and was off. John kept stirring the ingredients. Tails who was starting to wrap a bandage around Amy's wound asked,

"Will it work?"

"It should. I've done this many times before." John replied. Putting the bowl on the ground. "I've done it to Jake a lot. He's had many nightmares after you died, Amelia."

Amy looked down, ignoring her pain and the name Amelia. She did that to Jake? Jake came into the room and handed the candles to John. Amy looked at him in sadness. Jake noticed and mouthed the words, 'It's ok'. Jake went to Johns and asked,

"I thought the person being cursed was supposed to do it."

"Yes, but if Amy does this, it might back fire and make the hex worse, so I'll do it for her." John replied, placing both candles on the each side of the bowl.

John lit them up, closed his eyes and started to mumble some words. He then placed the candles next him. Before you knew it the candles started to circle around John. Going faster each time. Johns bangs started to whip in the air. He opened his eyes, and turned to Amy. He held a hand towards her. Amy first hesitated, but got out of bed all bandaged up and placed her hand in his.

"Amy, I need to you to visualize yourself in a dark room ok? This is your mission, to get out of that dark room." John instructed her.

Amy nodded. She visualized herself in the room. She was alone. Now all she had to do was get out of there. The more Amy concentrated, the faster the candles went. It was to the point where the whole room was out of control. It was as if a tornado was inside it. Sly quickly ran to Rouges arms as she embraced the dog. The guys shield their eyes from the fast wind picking up.

Amy had to get out. Her hair started whipping around. She saw a small light. "There! That's the exit!" she said. Amy started to get closer to the light. Until someone pulled her back. Amy saw the same dark figure from before, pulling at her leg. Amy kicked as she tried to loosen his grip, she was only a few feet away.

"Your not going anywhere!" He pulled harder.

Amy fell to the ground. She put the palms of her hands on the grounds and tried pulling herself out of his grasps. Only a few inches away. She stretched her arm out. "Almost there." she thought.

"GET BACK HERE!" The figure pulled more, as the darkness started to consume him. "If I'm staying here, so are you!"

"No!" Amy thought. She was just a few inches away. "I'm not gonna stay here with YOU!" Amy yelled. The tips of her fingers touching the bright white light.

She was out. Amy opened her eyes to find the wind increase.

"Amy! Hurry! Grab the pen and paper and draw the nightmare! Draw what's been haunting you. And then write it down!" John Instructed, his eyes still close trying to keep the spell going.

Amy got down to the ground and started to write her nightmare down. Then she drew it.

"Good! Now rip it in half. Burn the written part on the black candle and the drawling on the red candle. And HURRY! I don't know how long I can keep this up!" John said shaking.

Amy quickly rip the paper in half. The candles had stopped moving and were to her side. Amy placed the drawling on the red candle and the written part on the black candle. The paper's had catch on fire. Now what?

"Throw the paper in the bowl!"

Amy placed them in the bowl, as green smoke started to come out. The wind started to slow down. The room was soon still. It was done.

"huh… She's stronger than I'd expected." The figure said on top of a tree.

For the next few nights Amy was able to sleep better. Even sly would sleep with her for time to time. School had finally ended and everyone decided to throw a party. It was a pretty good party except some dick brought alcohol and people started to get drunk. One of which was Amy.

~Flashback!~

Amy was in the kitchen with Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Amy had a contest to see who could take in more shots and not pass out. It was there 10th round and neither of them were willing to give up.

"Arrree you ready tovv give *hiccup* upp..?" Amy slurred, being a bit woozy.

"You guys should stop this contest, I mean you both don't even know what your saying!" Tails said in worry.

"I'mmnn not gwona give uuhp, until I vwin, and dat mexy gurl kisses meh!" Sonic pointed to a guy. Obviously he was drunk.

Before you know it, Sonics head fell onto the table. He passed out.

"Yeah!" Amy jumped up with her hands in the air, "No wone can defate the Amyster… hamster… shoe…. HA! Shoe!" Amy giggled.

Tails lifted up sonic. He was out cold. Tails started to drag him to the couch. After that, he'd come back for Amy. When Tails did come back, Amy had disappear.

"Crap…" Tails muttered.

Amy had walked into the living room. The whole room was moving. She ran into some people and soon ran into Shadow.

"Rose?"

"I'm a flower." Amy giggled.

"Are you drunk?"

"Photosynthesis! Photosynthesis!" Amy yelled randomly.

"Yeah… ok… where's Rouge? Most importantly, where's that fiancé of yours? He should be the one dealing with this."

Shadow searched around the room. He found Rouge in the corner with Knuckles who was flirting with her.

"I'll be right back." Shadow walked away but was stopped by Amy's hand.

"No…" she said with pleading eyes. "Stay here with me."

"Rose, your drunk. I'm gonna go get Rouge and-" but Shadow was stopped by Amy's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Shadow enjoyed it. But it was also wrong.

"No." Shadow stopped the kiss.

"What? Are you shy? We can go to my room and have fun you know?" Amy started to tug his arm.

"Amy your drunk!" Shadow said, as Amy kept pressing her body onto his.

"No I'm not!" Amy protested like a little 5yr old who didn't get what she want. "Just one dance, pwease?"

Shadow thought about and then pulled Amy to the crowed of people slow dancing. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he wrapped his arms on her waist. It was nice. Just dancing to this music and having Amy in his arms was nice. It wasn't long until Shadow heard soft snoring.

"What the hell?" Shadow looked down to see a sleeping Amy.

Shadow then took her to Rouge. In the crowed a yellow hedgehog was watching everything. She was mad. She had finished her community service but was still on probation. It wasn't going to stop her to tell Shadow how she felt, but after that little stunt, she was furious.

"Little hussy." Maria left the house. "Bitch."

Outside a dark figure was smoking. The spell had worked and had kept him away from Amy. But there are always' loop holes. He smirked when he saw the female hedgehog come out. 'So she hate's Amy as well… hmm… interesting.' he thought. So your all probably wondering how he knows this? Well he could hear everything that was going inside the house. And right now, he had a plan.

"What's got you so gloomy." he asked, as Maria passed him.

"Why do you care?" She asked still walking away.

"I don't know, just a pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad." Maria stopped walking. Bingo! He got her.

"It's just… this girl… she… she ruined my life!" Maria yelled.

"This girl wouldn't happen to be Amy Rose? Would it?" Maria looked back at this man in surprise. He knew her?

"Y-you know her?"

"Yes. Yes I do. She ruined my life too."

"S-so you know my pain?"

"Yes. But if I told you what she did, you wouldn't believe me."

"Y-Yes I would!" Maria replied back, "That girl is awful. I'll believe you."

"Good." the man smirked.

~end of flashback~

It was another normal day when Sonic and the guys were up to their shenanigans again.

"So your telling me, that your gonna start a band?" Rouge asked. The guys were getting instruments out, pulling cords, and all that stuff.

"Yup! We shall rock the world! We will be known as…." Sonic lifted a fist in the air, "THE BLACK EYED PEAS!"

"Uhh… I think that name is already taken Sonic…" Amy said.

"What? Those bastards took my idea! Fine… then we shall be called 'Hollaback boys!'" Sonic said as if it was the most amazing name ever.

"uhh… how about we listen to the music, then pick out a name…" Rouge asked.

"That's a great idea!" Sonic said.

Knuckles came into the room holding a box. He found the girls sitting down in chairs, ready to watch their performance.

"Hello ladies!" Knuckles came up to them.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked harshly.

"Well I was wondering…" Knuckles opened up the box pulling out some clothing, "if you guys wanted to be the groupies."

WHACK!

Knuckles took his stuff and walked away rubbing his cheek.

"She wants me." Knuckles smiled.

Amy being shocked at Rouges reaction asked, "Rouge, what's a groupie?"

"Something we don't want to be." Rouge murmured angrily.

The guys soon took they're places. Tails took his place to work the lights and smoke, Knuckles got the drums, Jake had the bass, Sonic hold his blue guitar proudly, and Shadow had his red guitar, with a face saying 'what did I get myself into?'

"Okay! Just like we rehearsed! Shadow! Your gonna sing song 3! Got it?" Sonic asked, as he moved to the side for Shadow to be next to the mic.

"Yeah dude."

Tails Q the lights. Everything was pitch black. The guys were ready to play 'Sweet dreams, by Marilyn Manson' You could hear a guitar playing. The room started to get lighter and before you know it Shadow started singing.

**Sweet dreams are made of this,**

**Who am I to disagree,**

**Travel the world and seven seas,**

**Everybody looking for something,**

**Some of them want to use you,**

**Some of them want to be used by you,**

**Some of them want to abuse you,**

**Some of them want to be abuse,**

By now everyone had started to play their instruments. Amy and Rouge were impressed. Rouge then noticed something… where's john? She looked around the room and found him laying on a wall. Rouge told Amy she'd be back and walked towards him. Knuckles noticed this, but kept playing.

"hey…" Rouge spoke.

"Hi." John responded.

"So why aren't you playing with them?" she nodded towards the guys.

"I would, but I don't wanna."

**Sweet dreams are made of this,**

**Who am I to disagree,**

**Travel the world and seven seas,**

**Everybody looking for something,**

**Some of them want to use you,**

**Some of them want to be used by you,**

**Some of them want to abuse you,**

**Some of them want to be abuse,**

**I wanna use you and abuse you,**

**I wanna know what's inside you,**

**Movin' on,**

**Movin' on,**

Shadow looked at Amy who smiled at him. Jake looked at this but kept his temper. Amy just kept smiling and gave Shadow a thumps up. Shadow smiled.

**Movin' on,**

**Movin' on,**

**Movin' on,**

"I see…" Rouge smiled. "Can I stand here with you?"

"Sure I don't mind."

Rouge stood next to John as Knuckles rose an eyebrow. "What were they up to?" he wondered.

Rouge wouldn't admit it but she had a crush on John. It Shocked her as John took his hand in Rouges. Rouge blushed But didn't reject. Knuckles eyes widen.

**Sweet dreams are made of this,**

**Who am I to disagree,**

**Travel the world and seven seas,**

**Everybody looking for something,**

Amy just kept looking at Shadow. Shadow smiled down at her as she blushed. Jake eyes widen.

**Some of them want to use you,**

**Some of them want to be used by you,**

**Some of them want to abuse you,**

**Some of them want to be abuse,**

"What the hell dose she think she's doing?" both Knuckles and Jake thought. The both of them took they're anger on the instruments making the music sound loud.

**I'm gonna use you and abuse you,**

**I'm gonna know what's inside,**

**I'm gonna use you and abuse you, **

**I'm gonna know what's inside you,**

And with that the song was over. Amy got up and shouted 'Bravo! Bravo!', Rouge and Jake just clapped. Amy ran on stage and hugged Shadow, telling him how awesome he was. Jake came from behind Amy, and pulled her into a kiss, reminding Shadow that she was his. Knuckles watched Rouge and John. He came up to them and spread his arms wide open.

"So am I gonna kiss or what?" Knuckles asked.

"Alright but I had tuna salad awhile ago." John came up to him.

"Whoa dude! No homo!" Knuckles pointed out that he was talking to Rouge, who was laughing.

"You guys were amazing!" Amy said while being hold by the waist by Jake. "So are you really gonna be a band?"

"Nope! To much work." Sonic replied.

"So… what was the whole point in this?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Sonic answered.

Amy just looked at him. Ok… weird. The group kept talking and soon Amy and Jake went back to make out mode, when John called out,

"Hey Jake! It's almost like when Mariah would always come up and you guys would make out, Remember?"

At this point Amy got out of Jake's grasp.

"Who's Mariah? And why would you guys make out? Did you see someone while I was dead!" Amy asked furiously.

"No! Ames, it's not like that! You see… uhh…. Well…"

"U-huh." Amy walked off. Jake just stood there quietly.

"Damn you John!" Jake burst into flames.

"Sorry dude." John said not knowing what to do.

Outside the dark figure watched everything going on. Ever since he got Maria to help him, he's been able to see what he had missed. Maria was sitting down next to the man in deep thought.

"This guy is weird. Could what he said be true?"

~flashback~

"I killed her 200yrs ago, with the help of a friend. But somehow she's back. Will you help me? You could get Shadow back, once she's out of the picture."

Maria hesitated, could she kill? But she also wanted to get Shadow back. She took her hand in his and shook it. Poor girl didn't know she had made a deal with the devil…

~end of flashback~

The figure looked down at Maria. "So many resemblance… I wonder if she's…" The guy shook his head of the thought.

"So what's your name?" Maria looked up at him and asked.

The figure didn't look at her, he just simply said, "Call me, Sparky."

Maria just looked at him, "Sparky? Are you serious?"

The guy just nodded.

"Whatever, So 'Sparky' I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Who was that friend of yours who helped kill 'Ms. Goody two shoes'? I mean… was it a girl of boy? Was he or she a vampire to or what?"

The guy just smirked, "Her name was Mariah. And yes… she was a vampire."

Maria nodded. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but didn't feel like asking anymore. The figure looked down at the girl with what looked like a "I love you" kind of look. "She hurt you two times… I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll kill Amy for you. Once and for all." The figure 'Sparky' thought to himself, his once loving face turned into a murderous look.

**Chapter accomplished! Phew! Hope you enjoyed it! :D and who is this dark figure who 'loves' Maria? And who is Mariah? You shall find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Long time no see! Sorry it took a long time to update this… I started my freshman year this year and the school isn't letting us freshman have it easy =( so much Gawd damn homework and assignments… well enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 19**

Everyone except Amy and Jake were in the living room. They all pretended to be watching T.V. and talking to each other. When really they were listening to the two argue to each other in the kitchen.

"Stop ignoring my question!" Amy shouted.

"It's my business! Not yours!" Jake shouted back.

"Not my business! I'm gonna be your future wife!" Amy screamed. "Look, I don't give a fuck! Just tell me! Tell me now who she was!" Amy yelled.

"She's just a ex-girlfriend! Nothing more!" Jake yelled back.

"Oh really?" Amy asked.

"Yes really!" Jake said in annoyance.

"Ok then…" Amy walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey where do you think your going!" Jake called out.

Amy stormed into the living room. Everyone who kept quite till now, went back to talking and watching TV as if they hadn't heard the screaming and shouting. Amy went up to John and looked at him straight in the eye.

"John, answer me truly… please…" Amy calmed down. "Who really was Mariah?"

Jake who came into the room, pointed to John and said, "Don't say it dude! It's the guy code! Bros before hoes!"

"Hoe?" Amy glared at him.

John just sigh. He rubbed his temples in frustrations. He lifted his head up and looked up at Jake. He gave him a look that had a message saying 'tell her.' Jake glared but just sigh. He just stood there. Not knowing what to say.

"-sigh- Look Ames… Mariah… She… She…" Jake paused in mid sentence not knowing if he should continue or run out the door to the nearest airport. "She wasn't just my girlfriend… we… were lovers-" Amy looked at him wide eyed. "And… we were gonna get married… But it was my parents idea! And I called it off! I swear! After I met you, I knew I loved you and only you!"

Amy just looked at him. So many thoughts and emotions going through her head, _"He was engaged to someone when we were together? He was cheating on someone with me? How did Mariah feel? Why didn't he ever tell me? Does he always do this? If he had found another girl, would he have divorced me? How do I know if he wasn't with someone else? Should I forgive him? No. He wasn't honest… he didn't tell me about Mariah, especially when he was courting me… he was engaged!" _

"Is that it?" Amy asked him coldly.

Jake stood there, sweat falling from his face nervously. Maybe it would be best if he just told her everything.

"Ames… when you died… your mom found out and…" Jake took a moment but kept going, "She… committed suicide…."

Amy looked up at him. Her mom… committed suicide? Amy tried her hardest to hold her tears. She turned to the stairs and left. She walked towards her room and closed the door behind her. She had a lot of thinking to do. Downstairs everyone heard the door softly shut. Jake started cursing to himself. Feeling all the tension in the room, John and Rouge left the room to the kitchen. Knuckles not wanting to be in this situation (and not trusting the two of them in one room) followed them. Sonic and Tails just sat there not knowing what to do. Shadow on the other hand knew exactly what to do. He walked up the stairs, straight to Amy's room.

He opened it to find no one inside. He looked around and found no trace of Amy. He turned to leave the room when he saw a ball fall down from the ceiling, only it didn't reach the floor. Instead it went back towards the ceiling. He looked up to see Amy laying on the ceiling, looking as if she was laying on the floor. She stopped tossing the ball as she caught Shadows eyes. She looked at him and patted a spot on the ceiling, gesturing him to lay next to her.

"Uhh… I don't know if you've noticed but I don't have any super powers." he replied.

"Get on that desk and touch the ceiling." she instructed.

Shadow shrugged and climb on to the nearby desk. He lifted his hands to the ceiling and as if it was zero gravity he was lifted up and pulled towards the ceiling. He then walked towards Amy. It felt weird. You know? Your whole life you've walked on the ground and now your walking on the ceiling. Shadow laid down next to Amy, with his arm on the back of his head. Wanting to know how the hell this was happening Shadow asked Amy. She simply explained,

"Before all of this happened, Jake put a spell on my ceiling years ago. I came in here and tried out to see if it still worked. I'm surprised I can still lay on it."

Shadow nodded in understand. They stayed in silence for a while. Shadow didn't mind. It felt like old times, before Jake came into the picture. The two of them soon started to talk. They talked about the old times, when they first met, how they went to the carnival, when they goof off in class, the times they'd sneak out of school and how they would get in trouble. It felt like the world was at peace. They started laughing at how they once put fire ants in the teachers lounge, and how Amy and Sonic stole the Football teams clothes and replaced it with the cheerleaders uniform.

"Wait… aren't you a football player?" Amy asked.

"Yeah… don't you remember? I walked the whole day dressed up in that itchy outfit. But every time I passed the guys, I gave all them nose bleeds, I guess they just cant take a pretty girl like me." Amy started to laugh even more.

"That reminds me… why did Sonic Flash me during a practice?" shadow asked.

"Oh that? Well…"

~Flashback!~

Amy and Sonic were watching Shadow's football practice by the bleachers. There wasn't much to do so Amy and Sonic started to do some dare's.

"Ok… I dare you to flash Shadow." Sonic smirked.

"What? No way! Why don't you flash him?" Amy asked.

"Alright." Sonic smiled.

He walked on top of the bleacher's, so the whole football team could see.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic called out to him.

Shadow stopped doing his drill as he looked over at Sonic. Sonic then pulled his shirt up revealing his bare chest. But that's not all… Sonic took off his shirt and started swing it around. He did some poses and some disturbing other things. He then started to sing…

"My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard and damn right! Its better than ya'lls, damn right! Its better than ya'lls, I could teach you! But I'd have to charge!"

"What… the…. Hell?" Shadow asked.

On the side Amy was laughing so hard, she was actually on the floor, clutching her stomach. The football team was now watching the event take place and were now teasing Shadow.

~End of flashback~

"You guys suck." Shadow replied. Amy just giggled.

Amy's smile soon disappeared. She came up and curled up next to Shadow. "I don't know what to do… I want to forgive him but… I cant…" Amy said.

Shadow pulled Amy closer saying, "You don't have to forgive him Rose."

"I know… it's just…"

"You love him." Shadow finished her sentence.

Amy nodded. Shadow started to stroked her hair. Amy started to get sleepy. Shadow's hands were like magic, they were so soothing.

"Just don't forget Rose… he's not the only one who loves you…" Shadow said as he watched her drift off to dream land.

Outside of the room, Jake had heard every word they had said to each other. They must have been happy before he came. Instead of walking in there and apologize, he turned the other way. He wouldn't want to ruin their special moment. Jake walked out of the house and walked down the street.

He just kept walking. He needed to clear his mind. The whole world has gone wrong. He came to a stop at a park. He sat down on a park bench and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and blew out puffs of gray. Some of the mothers walking pass him, would mutter how rude of him to smoke when children were present.

The girls would check him out and do something stupid to get his attention. Example: pretend to trip and fall, expecting him to help them up. Jake would either flick them off or do nothing. The girls would say "Bastard or asshole." Jake didn't care. The only girl he cared right now was Amy. He needed to fix things with her. Clouds started to form showing that it was going to rain soon. Jake took note and decided to go home later.

Back at the house Amy was watching the rain splatter onto the ground. She watched the rain lost in thought.

"Maybe I was being a baby. He did tell me they were together before we met and he did call off they're engagement." Amy thought. "Mariah… Mariah… why does that name sound so familiar."

Amy ignored it and went ahead and watched TV. She soon feel asleep on the living room couch, unaware of who was watching her.

Outside was "Sparky" sitting on a high tree branch. He could sense Amy's soft breathing. He looked towards the living room window, barely showing Amy on the couch. His thoughts soon went to a couple of flashes.

~Flashbacks~

'Sparky' was by a lake with Jake and Mariah. They were all wearing medieval ages clothing. He watched as Jake and Mariah splashed each other with water. They were so young then.

"Hey Sparky! Get in the water with us!" Mariah a yellow hedgehog with gold eyes shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell to stop calling Sparky!" the hedgehog yelled.

"I'll call you Sparky as much as I want Sparky!" Mariah teased.

"That's it!" the hedgehog 'Sparky' got up and started to chase Mariah around in the water as she laughed. Sparky at this age already knew that he was in love with Mariah.

~flash!~

Sparky and Mariah were in a meadow talking and laughing. They wore fancy clothing, the kind people in Britain would wear during the 1760s.

"You know you're my best friend, right Sparky." Mariah laid her head on 'Sparky's' shoulder.

Sparky ignored the nickname but nodded in response with a 'yea'.

"Well you're the only one I can tell this to… but… im in love…" Mariah smiled.

At this point Sparky's heart stopped. She's in love? Sparky couldn't describe how he felt. Could she be in love with him? Could he be the one she loves?

"Oh really? W-who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"Well… I've known him since I was little, we've been friends for a long time, and his been with me this whole time…"

This was it. Sparky had to be the guy she loved. They've known and have been friend s since they were kids, and he has been with her this whole time.

"And… so im in love with _Jake…_"

Sparky's heart split in two. Jake? Jake was the one she loved? B-but…

"Every time I see him my heart flutters and my face gets all red… I really do believe I'm in love with him…"

'But why?' Sparky thought.

~flash~

"Sparky!" Mariah ran towards Sparky. This time they wore the exact same type of clothing Amy wore in her time.

Sparky groan at the nickname but deep inside he was starting to love it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm engaged! I'm engaged to Jake!" she ran and hugged him.

Sparky stood there frozen, not even bothering to return the hug because deep in his head there was only one question in his head. "What?" he said out loud.

"Yeah! Were gonna get married! isn't that great!" Mariah smiled not even noticing the disappointment in Sparky's voice.

Sparky knew Mariah confessed her love towards Jake and they were going out, but he didn't think they would get married.

"T-That's great!" he smiled a fake smile.

~flash~

It was raining hard outside on this particular day. It had been a month since Mariah had told Sparky that she was engaged. Sparky sighed at the thought. He walked around till he saw a familiar yellow hedgehog crying. He walked up to her and asked,

"Mariah… what's wrong?"

Mariah who was crying looked up to see Sparky comforting her. She started crying even more and lunged towards her friend.

"J-Jake… and M-Me aren't getting *hiccup* married a-a-anymore… H-he said *hiccup* that h-he's fallen in love… w-w-with another g-g-g-girl! And t-that he never r-really loved m-me! He was only f-following h-his parents orders!" Mariah buried her head into his chest.

Sparky smiled at this on the inside. Finally he could tell Mariah his feelings. Finally he could have his chance.

"He's gonna be a mortal Sparky." Mariah's voice was now angry then sad.

"What?" Sparky looked shock.

"The girl he's in love with is a mortal and he's decided to become one too…"

"Jakes… gonna be a mortal?" Sparky asked. Jake knew what would happen if he became a mortal, didn't he? doesn't he realize that it can…

"Sparky… I want her dead…"

"What?"

"I want _that_ girl dead… if she dies Jake wont have to be a mortal… and… I can have him back…" Mariah said in a cold tone.

Sparky stood silent… she wanted Jake back, even though she already knew that he didn't love her back?

"Will you do it? Will you kill her? I'll even help you. Please Sparky… please." he eyes looked at him, begging him to kill this girl he didn't even know.

What should he do? If he did it, Jake will have Mariah and the being mortal thing wont happen… But If he didn't do it he would have Mariah to himself but Jake would become mortal…

"Yes… I'll do it…" Sparky answered.

"I knew you'd do it." Mariah smiled as she hugged him.

~End of flashbacks~

Sparky sat on that tree, letting the rain hit him.

"And after that… she…" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence. His love… his one and only love…

"But now I have a second chance to make this right… I'll kill her once and for all… I'm sorry Amelia Rose… But right now you're a threat to me and I have a promise to fulfill." Sparky said to himself.

He got up and quickly vanished.

~With Jake~

Jake was walking back home. How could he make this right? How could he get Amy to forgive him? He loves her and he wants her to know it. that's when he remembered something. Jake's walking soon became running as he ran to the house.

He opened the door and found Amy sleeping on the couch. He walked towards her and softly nudged her. Amy slowly opened her eyes. Her confused face soon turned to a annoyed one.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Ames… I know I haven't told you everything but… you have to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart, and you probably don't believe me and I understand but… ever since the day I met you… ever since then… I knew I was in love… Ames for 200s years I've been looking for you and I have never been with another women since you died… and I want you to know that I want to live the rest of my life with you." Jake reached for his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a small diamond ring. "Amelia Rose… would you please be my wife? I know I've asked you this already but please be my wife…"

Silenced filled the room. Amy stood there speech less. A part of her wanted to jump into Jakes arms and say yes, but another part said no, that is was wrong.

"I… I… I…" Amy kept saying not knowing what to say, her heart fluttering yet hurting.

That's when you could hear a door slam and you can faintly see a color of black. Was that… Shadow? Did he just hear what Jake said? Amy turned to Jake, looking at his curious eyes.

"I do." just as Amy said her answer a gust of pain took over her.

She screamed as if felt a piano landed on her.

"_NO NO NO! WHY? WHY DID YOU SAY YES! WHY WHY WHY!" _a voice in Amy's head yelled.

"What the hell? Who are you!" Amy screamed covering her ears. Jake just stood there. What was going on?

"_WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO HIM?"_ the voice yelled again.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Amy yelled back to the voice.

"_NO YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE SHADOW!" _

"WHAT?" Amy kept trying to block her ears from the loud voice.

"_I LOVE SHADOW! AND YOUR NOT GONNA STOP ME FROM LOVING HIM! NOW GO AND FIND SHADOW AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!" _the voice demanded.

"WHAT THE HELL? I DO LOVE JAKE! NOW SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU!" Amy asked.

"_IM YOU, RETARD!"_

"WHAT?"

"Ames… what's going on?" Jake asked scared for his fiancés life. But Amy ignored him and listened to what the voice was saying.

"_IM YOUR OTHER SOUL! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO GO SEE SHADOW! LET ME OUT!"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MY OTHER SOUL? I ONLY HAVE ONE SOUL!"

"_NO YOU DON'T! WHEN YOU DIED I CAME IN HERE, BUT WHEN YOU CAME BACK YOU TOOK OVER, AND NOW IM STUCK HERE! IM NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! IM SUPPOSE TO HAVE MY OWN BODY RIGHT NOW! IM SUPPOSE TO BE WITH SHADOW!"_

And just like that… Amy fell back onto the couch. Exhausted. Her eye sight getting darker. The last thing Amy could hear was Jake screaming her name and a sad soft voice saying,

"_Please… just let me be with Shadow… that's all I ask for…"_

**Alright! Cant wait to start writing more to this story again! I really don't like this chapter for some reason… I probably will like in the near future but right I don't… well Im gonna try to update this more and this time I'll try to not let school get in the way :D anyways… hope you guys enjoyed this =) R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Freshman year killed me X( but I'm here now! :D hurray! Anyways I'm going to let a few of your OC's be in the story. Read the ending Authors note for more info. Anyways, sorry if there's any grammar errors, I don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda, and read on! :D**

**Chapter 20**

Light shined onto closed eyes. The said eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the morning sun. Amy awoke in her bed. Nothing different as usual. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and took in her surroundings. Something wasn't right. Where was Rouges bed, and the furniture, and the wall colors? Everything was different, yet you could tell it was her room. She then heard soft breathing next to her. Amy turned her head towards the sound. What she saw made her blood run cold and her heart stop for a bit. Lying next to her was a girl who looked like a splitting image of herself. Every part of her was the same, to the very last detail.

Pink hair…

Amy stood shocked. Her mouth open, letting out a monstrous scream. The girl sleeping next to her started to stir in her sleep. Oh no! She's waking up! Her eyes slowly open revealing,

Green eyes…

She sat up and looked at Amys direction with tired some eyes. She had major bed head as strands of her hair were out of place. The girl yawned as she stretched her arms in the air and asked,

"What time is it?"

Same voice….

The girl looked at the clock and slowly started to get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Amy stayed still. Confusion was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Amy got up and started to pace around. She stayed still for a moment in silence trying to figure out what was going on. 'Was this a dream?', 'Is she in someone else's house?', 'Did she… _sleep_ with her?' Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she saw the rooms, bathroom door opened to reveal the same identical pink hedgehog come out of it.

The girl turned her head at Amy's direction. Amy held her breath at the girls glance. The girl frowned and started to walk over to her. Amy stayed still not knowing what was going to happen. Amy held her breath as the girl came closer and closer to her. Amy closed her eyes not knowing what would happen. But nothing came.

She opened one eye just in time to see the girl walk through her. The girl was now folding the bed and the whole time she did not once, acknowledge Amy's presence. Amy looked shocked. This girl, who walked through her, didn't even notice her. The same girl was now done folding the bed and walked over to the closet to pick out her clothes.

Amy took this chance to walk out of the room. She made a mad dash downstairs and on her way down she noticed the whole place was different. Different pictures on the wall, different colored walls, everything was just out of place.

"This can't be happening…" Amy sat down on a couch. "What happened? Am I a ghost again?"

Amy sat there confused. She had to get her head straight, but at the same time she felt as if she couldn't. Her whole mind was just blank, nothing there. It was if there was someone else controlling it. She then heard footsteps walking down the stairs. A figure was in full view; Amy quickly noticed who it was.

"Sonic!" Amy smiled and ran to her friend.

Amy ran and hugged her friend, except, just like with the girl, she went right through him. Amy kept trying to grab Sonic but with no avail.

"Sonic? Sonic! SONIC!" Amy yelled at the blue hedgehog.

But it was no use. Amy stood there in the hall watching as the blue hedgehog kept walking. Amy couldn't believe this. No… this couldn't be happening… Amy quickly made a dash out of the house. Once outside she looked at the old Victorian house. No doubt about it, it was her old Victorian house.

"Hey Sonic! C'mon! We're gonna be late for school!" called out a familiar voice.

Amy quickly turned her head around to see Knuckles there in the flesh, along with a smiling Rouge, and Tails.

"Guys?" Amy asked.

But they too couldn't hear nor see her either. Amy's heart started to beat fast. She looked around the three. If there was anyone who could see her, it had to be-! Amy stopped searching as she saw who she was looking for. There he was. Shadow The Hedgehog. Standing in all his glory with that famous smirk of his.

"Hey guys!" Sonic ran towards them, running through Amy while in the process.

"Where's your sister?" Knuckles asked.

'Sister?' Amy thought. Sonic has a sister? Since when?

"She's coming." Sonic smiled.

The five of them started up a conversation. Amy walked up towards Shadow who was talking with Sonic. She placed her hand on his cheek, trying to get his attention. She was about to say his name, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Shadow!"

And before Amy knew it, the same pink hedgehog from earlier, jumped Shadow into a hug. Amy stumbled back a bit, surprised at the gesture. But her surprised face soon turned to one of shock and heart broken. The pink hedgehog and Shadow shared a long kiss, before breaking apart.

"What took you so long Amy?"

Amy turned to Tails who asked the question. Finally they've notice her! Now maybe they can explain what was going on. Just as Amy was about to answer another voice cut in,

"I couldn't find my shoes. But I'm here now so let's be on our way." The pink hedgehog whose name was Amy, said as she wrapped and intertwined her hand and fingers with Shadows. Everyone smiled at the couple and started to walk off. Amy stood dumbfounded as she watched them go. At the brink of tears. She squeezed her eyes tight and fell to her knees as she started sob.

"This is not happening... it's all a dream… a dream… a DREAM!" Amy screamed in her head. Covering her eyes with her hands. Amy stayed there in silence trying to figure out what was going on. A shadow soon came over her.

"I'm sorry I had to show you this but you have to know… this is how things are supposed to be." a voice said.

Amy's watery eyes looked up to meet two emerald eyes. It was her. Her pink hair swayed in the air as she handed her hand to Amy. Amy looked at the hand and gave it a disgusted look at it. She ignored the hand in front of her. Her face turning angry.

"What do you want?"

The girl sigh, "Look… Amy… you have to know-"

But before she could explain anything, Amy exploded in her face. "Why can you see me and not them? Why didn't you say something? Why did you… why did you…! WHY DID YOU KISS SHADOW!" Amy choked the words out.

The girl jumped in surprise but turned a hard glare at Amy.

"You think I haven't been suffering this whole time? You don't think I haven't been depressed? You don't think I've been lonely by myself this whole time?" the pink hedgehog gave Amy a hard look "I'VE BEEN IN HELL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Amy looked confused as she watched the girl fall down to her knees and the whole spell around them disappeared. Everything around them started to fade. The streets, buildings, cars, and sounds started to vanish and soon they were in the middle of nowhere. Everything around them was just plain white. The pink hedgehog's clothing started to fade and she was now in a ripped up white dress, not a wedding dress, but a sort of spring dress. Her ankles were chained to each other as well as her wrists were. Amy got up and stepped away a bit.

"Don't run away Amelia… I may not have control in the outside world but I do here." Amy _#2_ spoke in a cold tone, her head still faced down.

Amy looked at her in an un-sure way. "And where exactly is here?"

"Were in the other world… the unknown… it's also our soul…" Amy looked confused at the girls' response. Amy _#2_ got up and started to walk a certain direction. Her chains clinking and with every step the girl took, the white ground would change to grass. The sky turned a light blue with puffy clouds and plants started to grow.

Amy mouth hanged open as she saw the whole scenery change. She looked at the other Amy who walked into some woods and disappeared in them. Amy stood there. Should she follow her? Or perhaps try to find a way out?

"You can't leave here." a voice came from behind Amy.

She quickly turned around to see Amy _#2_ behind her. Her face was blank as she turned her head down towards Amy #1's feet. Amy looked down and saw that the whole ground was green except for the white spot she was standing on. Amy stepped off the white spot and the green grass soon resumed spreading and covering it up.

Amy #2 crouched down and started to grow flowers out of the ground with just her hands. Amy watched in amazement. Amy #2 finished with the flowers, so now she was just sitting.

"You can sit down if you want Amelia." she said.

Amy hesitated a moment but decided to sit next to her. They sat there for a moment. Everything was beautiful. How could such a young girl create such a place? It looked like no other. Plains that reached high mountains, a river connected to an ocean, and the colors of the place weren't like any other. Half the sky was bright blue with the shinning sun and the other half was a much darker version with the stars and moon. Different colored butterflies flew around with a beautiful glow. In fact this whole place glowed with such powerful emotions. This was Amys- I mean… both of the two pink hedgehog's soul? It was peaceful and relaxing. Amy looked over at her double. She wanted to desperately ask her questions. But she felt as if it wasn't the right time just yet.

"Hey Amelia…" Amy jumped as the other hedgehog spoke, her face still glued to the scenery. "Do you see that crack in the sky right there?" Amy turned her head towards the sky and noticed the small yet noticeable crack.

"Yeah… What about it?" she asked.

"That's the broken part of our soul… when I first woke up here, the whole place was damaged but I managed to repair it… but no matter what I've done, I've never been able to fix that part." Amy sat still, intrigued with what the other had just said. "A few days ago I found out that that was my way out. It was the only way for me to leave this place and see the outside world. You remember. When I had started to yell at you…" Amy stood shocked.

"That was you?"

The other Amy just nodded, "That's where I was at the time. But there was a price for me being there. The whole experience didn't just affect you but me… I haven't been feeling well… and my whole err… body? I guess… is shattering a bit… but I can't help but try to leave this place… as you can see by my chains… I'm trapped here…"

Amy nodded to the information that was just given to her. "Umm… a while ago you told me this was our soul… what do you mean our soul? Shouldn't it just belong to one person? And you were Uhh… alone?"

"Well… how do I put it… when you died, your body and soul thought, that was it. You know? Like game over, you're dead. But you weren't. So since that happen, our soul was damaged. Part of it stayed in the body, which is me, and the other well… you know… you were a ghost. Anyways… you are one part, and I am the other. I stayed asleep in the body for those 200yrs. When you came back inside this body, I woke up here. I later found out what happened to our soul and did my best to fix it but…. It's too damaged… no matter how it looks now, it's in bad condition. But I still take care of it." Amy #2 replied.

"Wow… that's a lot… umm… but how are we still separated? Shouldn't we have merged when I came back inside the body?" Amy questioned.

"We'll no. Your… our body thought you died. So when you die a part of your soul separates to be reincarnated. Not every soul does that… only a few. Just like Rouge. Her soul was once a part of her great, great grandmother. Things came out wrong. Since you died at the wrong moment I had no place to go. The future was changed to where I wouldn't be born. If I did, everything would be like that reenactment I showed you a while ago. So I'm stuck in here. I have no body or life to live in."

"I'm sorry." Amys said in sincere. She now felt bad at what she said to her. This girl… is supposed to be her reincarnation. She's her, and her is she. They're both each other. "Is that why you love Shadow?"

The pink hedgehog just nodded. "And since you're me, you love him too. Just like I also love Jake. Don't take it personal… it's just how we are." Amy nodded in agreement.

"This is just too weird and freaky to take all of this in. I feel as if my… err… our brain is going to explode." Amy looked at her feet. She felt as if she should do something to make it up to the girl. She's been in here for far too long. But what?

And that's how the idea came to Amy. Of course! And it might just work. Amy looked over to her other self and smiled. Her other-self had sense the stare and looked over with a confused face. Amy then explained her plan to her double. Her double had a look of doubt.

"But if you leave you won't be able to come back inside. I promise you. I've put a protective shield so that nothing can fully leave or come in." Amy #2 explained.

"Hmm… what if we hold hands or something while we do it? So that way you can just pull me right back in and in 'terms' I won't actually be outside, I'll still be connected."

"That actually might work."

And so the two girls or umm… halves got started on the idea. Each one excited, especially the Amy double.

Outside of Amy's body, it had been a few hours since she passed out. And once again, Sonic was going on about, in one of his episodes.

"GOD DAMNIT! SHE ALWAYS FAINTS OR PASSES OUT! I MEAN REALLY? If this was a parody, I bet you anything, they'd have Amy faint every five sec-"WHAM!

Sonic's nonsense yapping had been shut off by a fist to the head, by Rouge. An annoyed expression was spread out all over her face. Everyone turned to see the violent bat in fumes. Jake had Amy's head cradled on his lap. Knuckles was making Kool-Aid for heaven knows what reason, Tails was nearby with papers filled with writing all over them trying to figure out Amys pass outs. And of course Shadow was across the room with his arms crossed, a bored expression on his face. I mean, they were so use to it by now.

'_Ok are you ready?' Amy spoke to her double that was in position._

'_Yes.' The other Amy spoke, trying to calm down her excitement._

Everyone stopped what they were doing and became silent as the heard grunting coming from Amy. They looked over to Amy who was moving a bit and soon opened her eyes to see the world. Although it was bright so it took a while for her eyes to adjust. She slowly got up and looked around the room. Her attention then rested on Shadow.

Amy #2 heart started to flutter. She hadn't had that many emotions in the soul, Amelia had most of them. But now she was alive and awake. All these emotions spread like wild fire and Amy couldn't hold it all in. Her hands starting to shake and sweat. Her face turning a bright crimson color.

She got up and started walk towards Shadow, but wobbled a bit on her way there. She stopped in front of him. Eyeing him carefully. Everyone else stayed quite, waiting and watching on what Amy was doing. And before anyone, especially Shadow, had time to react, Amy quickly wrapped her arms around Shadows neck and kissed him.

Everyone stood there shocked. Shadow didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to kiss back, but the other part was too stiff to do anything. But the one who was mostly shocked was Jake. He sat there emotionless. He looked as if he had died a bit inside. Amy deepened the kiss by sticking her tongue in as well. Ok now everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy. She was kissing Shadow in front of Jake who IS her Fiancé.

Amy then let go and looked up at a shocked Shadow. And then that's when they all heard it. A shrieking loud voice for everyone to hear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone looked around for the source of the sound. And pop! Amy's came out of the right side of her body. They looked like Siamese twins, who are linked to the waist. Well except for the fact that to a normal person you wouldn't notice since it was ghost Amy. None the less, Amy looked up to her double in anger as she started screaming,

"THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN! YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO SEE HOW IT FELT LIKE TO LIVE AND SOCIALIZE! NOT TO GO AND KISS SHADOW!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. I just had to do it." The Amy #2 replied.

Everyone looked confused at the scene before them. What was happening? Part of Amy's spirit was out of her body and her body was talking back to her. Is this some kind of ghost trick? Yes? No? ok…

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! I'M INGAGED! REMEMBER? OR DID YOU NOT SEE/HEAR THAT PART BEFORE YOU STARTED YELLING AT ME?"

"HEY! I couldn't resist! He's just too… yummy." Amy's double blushed and smiled at Shadow who looked freaked out of his mind.

"Don't look at him like that!"

"Why? Jealous?"

"NO!"

"Ok that's it I!" Amy stepped out of the body but her hand was still clutching hands with Amy #2's hand.

Everyone's eyes shot up wide. Wtf? Did that just happen? Everyone stayed away from the two arguing girls. It wasn't a pretty sight, even Shadow backed away from them. The two kept yelling at each other for a good 15 min till knuckles came in smiling.

"The Kool-Aid is ready guys! I hope you're all thirsty!" he stopped smiling when he saw the sight before him. 2 beautiful look a likes of Amy. His dreams just came true. He quickly ran up to them with hearts in his eyes. "Oh WOW! You both look like Amy! Such beautiful creatures!" The two girls gave him an annoyed look. Knuckles paid no mind to them and wrapped his arms around them. "Now what's say the 3 of us go to my room and-"

Before Knuckles could run upstairs with both girls to do whatever perverted things he had in mind, Rouge slapped him. The red echidna rubbed stinging spot. He didn't get it. He's showed his affections towards Rouge hundreds of times (even if those affections were perverted) and yet she's rejected him all those times. And now when he's given showing interested with other girls she turns like this. Why?

"That wasn't nice Rouge." He simply said.

"So is molesting a poor girl." Rouge crossed her arms.

The echidna just smiled a fake smile. He was sure he fell in love with Rouge but he wasn't sure anymore. This woman was just making things hard for him. Knuckles and the rest of the group gathered around the two girls and they soon started to explain everything. Tails started to become very interested with all of the explanations to their problems and was soon alone with both girls learning as much as he could about the paranormal.

After the whole experience, the two girls would switch back and forth in the body. Everybody agreed on calling them by their real name. So Amy #1 would be Amelia and Amy #2 would be Amy. Amelia would spend time with Jake and Amy with Shadow. Was it wrong? Perhaps. Jake and Amelia had started to plan their wedding and have agreed on marrying on the month of June 5th, which are only a few weeks away. Amy would tell Shadow that she would still love him even though Amelia was marrying Jake. Shadow understood but was still upset. It didn't matter to him. He loved her. Them. It didn't matter if they were to different people stuck in a body, they were still that same girl he fell in love with.

Everybody was busy with the wedding but were also enjoying their summer vacation. They were so focused on it, that 'Sparky' was still out there and his plan was coming soon. He and Maria couldn't wait to murder the pink haired girl.

One night 'Sparky' was once again outside of the house observing everyone from a high tree branch. But that observation soon came to a stop as he felt the branch shift. 'Sparky' smirked as he got up a turned to the new visitor.

"You caught me. I was wondering when you would notice." He smiled as the visitor gave him a cold glare.

"Why are you here?" he spoke with an icy tone.

"Oh come now dear friend." 'Sparky' taunted.

"I am not your friend. Not after what you had done."

"Now, now John. You shouldn't be giving me all the credit. Mariah helped too, and if I remember… a certain someone could have stopped me… but he didn't." 'Sparky' smiled as John swiftly grabbed him by the throat.

"You will shut up about that. I didn't know what to do at the time. I didn't know my place of loyalty. But I do now. Now what are you doing here?" John asked in a harsh tone.

"Just keeping the promise I made. You remember don't you? After all, you're the one who helped me with the finishing blow."

The grip around 'Sparky's' throat tighten. But it would really do much since he was already dead. John's piercing eyes glared at Sparky with such rage and hatred.

"SHUT UP! I made a mistake and don't plan on doing it again! If you come near Jake, Amy, or anyone of their friends I'll make sure you die this time… and I won't miss like last time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very." Sparky smiled. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I hope you're willing to sacrifice your life for your brother."

"My brother's happiness is more important than some laws and rules. I just hope he'll forgive when the time comes."

"Heheh… wont this be interesting? We'll I'd love to stay and chat but I have plans and errands to run. See you soon." And with that Sparky disappeared, leaving nothing but air in his place.

John stood on the tree branch with and expressionless face. 200yrs and the truth will be out. He can only hope for the elders to be pleased and to have his brother's forgiveness from his sinful crime.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Huge twist dont'cha think? :D I really enjoyed writing this, but I hope it didn't confused you guys with the names, sorry if it did ^_^' feel free to ask me what your confused on and I'll gladly answer them. This chapter almost killed me D: but I finally got it done Anyways since I've been gone I'd thought I'd let a few of you, to have your OC characters in the story so this is how it will work. I'm going to give you a question and the first 5 people to answer it correctly will have their characters play a big role in a chapter: D feel free to leave the answer in your review. Ok so the question is; where did Jake and John live during the time Amy had come back alive? We'll hope you have a good summer and I'll make sure to post a chapter soon. R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sonic here! MidnightSawc isn't here (she's on vacation) and has asked me to finish it for her! So here I go! Let's see… where were we… ah yes, we found out about Amy's 2****nd**** soul…**

**Chapter 21**

Sonics POV

The day was beautiful! I ran to the house with great news!

"You guys won't believe it! I found the answer to all our problems!" I yelled.

I drop a magic bottle that I found at a shop downtown and poured it on Amy. And BOOM! There were 2 Amys! One Amy went to shadow and the other to Jake.

"Wow sonic, you're so amazing, and not a complete idiot." Rouge praised me.

"Yea and smart too!" Tails said.

"And handsome!" Knuckles drooled over me.

"Why thank you! Now I'm off to save the world!" and VROOOMMM! I left to the sunset!

**THE END**

**And there you have it folks! Thank you for reading it's been great! Leave a review and- *the noise of a door slamming open***

"**What are you doing in my room?"**

**Sonic: "M-midnight! I thought you were in South Carolina!"**

**Midnight: "I was. How did you get in my house? What are you doing with my compute? And how did you get the password?"**

**Sonic: "Haha… you see... I Uhh…" *Jumps out the window***

**Midnight: "Ok…?" *walks over to computer and see's the writing* "WTF Sonic? Ok… umm, Hi guys! I'm back and here's the real chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

"What do you think about this dress?" Amelia asked as she wore the 20th wedding dress that day.

"It looks great, just like every dress you wore before." Rouge commented.

And it was true. All day long the girls have been out shopping for a wedding dress Amelia would wear for the wedding. Her previous dress was too torn up and ruined to wear. Even if they got it fixed, she still wouldn't want to wear it. She'd been wearing it every day for the past 200yrs and that dress brought nothing but bad memories.

"Just pick one already." Amy, who was holding Amelia's hand, looked so bored to death at the moment. She didn't want to be here; especially if it was for a wedding she didn't want to be a part of. And by that she meant, she was really going to be a part of since she would technically also be the bride.

"Amy, look I'm sorry this had to happen but please look a bit happy." Amelia turned to Amy who took a seat on a nearby chair, still holding Amelia's hand.

Amy sighs, "Fine. I'm just really tired and frustrated."

"Pff, I know. I was there. It was really awkward. Shadow went really hard into you." Amelia blushed as she remembered what the two had done last night as they switched places. Amelia didn't dare look at their actions but couldn't help listening to their moans and grunts.

Yes. Amy and Shadow did it. Amelia and Jake had given them permission, since it technically didn't count as cheating. And it was pretty fair since they Jake and Amelia were going to get married soon and who knows when they would ever get the chance.

"Oh you guys did it?" Rouge looked around the store and saw no one inside except the three of them. She didn't want to look like a crazy lady talking to thin air. "How was it?"

Amy blushed but answered, "It was nice. He was gentle in the beginning but we started… umm… losing control later on."

"Ha! Losing control? They went at it like animals; even in the soul I could hear their moaning and screaming each other's name." Amys face went red as a tomato.

"Amelia!" Amy screamed.

"Heheh! It's ok Amy, I don't mind hearing this." Rouge giggled at her reaction.

At the end of the day Amelia finally choose a simple white dress. They got some drinks and soon headed home. Amelia had to think. The wedding was only 2 weeks away. And once she was married, she and Jake would be united in holy matrimony for all eternity. Butterfly's started to make their way in her stomach. She was happy but sad. What about Amy? She's going to have to be there with them all day every day. From making love, to having kids, to growing old, and finally dying. Wait. What will happen when she finally dies? Will Amy leave to or what?

"Hey Amelia are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok." Amelia replied back.

Amy was going to ask more questions but decided against it. It had been a long day and she too also her own problems to attend to. The two girls hit the hay and slept into eternal bliss. But in the back of their minds they couldn't help shake off an unnerving feeling.

On the other side of the world, a figure walked on the steps of Italy, Rome. Heading towards an ancient looking building. He open a old large door and made his way in. the place was just an empty room. The figure walked to the middle of the room and chanted some words in Latin. Before you know it, he was gone from the place.

The figure then reappeared in a different room. One that looked better kept with marble floors, brand new columns, and such. The figure turned to a hallway and kept walking towards his destination. He took one last turn before he was met with a huge double door entrance guarded by 2 guards. The guards turned their attention towards his direction and saw a orange hedgehog, with gold eyes.

"Hic sum locutus cum senioribus" (I'm here to speak with the elders.) The figure spoke.

"Seniorum nemo videre potest a momento. Nunc revertemur ad vos." (No one can see the elders at the moment. You will have to come again another time). One of the guards replied.

"Et quid est quod?" (And why is that?)

"It's nothing a mere immortal like you to be notified with. Now unless you have an appointment or real business to talk to them about, I suggest you leave." The other guard said in english as he pointed his weapon towards the figure.

"Ah… but I have some very important _information _they would love to hear." The two guards stayed still in their place, unaffected by his words. "And that information has something to do with a certain vampire turning into a mortal." The two guards froze.

"You can't possibly mean…"

The figure just smirked and gave them a look that showed he was not joking. The two guards looked at each other and knew they had to let him, for this was major news. The two guards grabbed hold of a door and pulled it open, giving entrance him entrance. They walked into the room and saw 3 people in different colored robes that covered parts of their bodies and a hood that covered their faces. Each sitting on a throne and each throne built at the same height. The one that wore the white robe sat on the left side. The one wearing the dark blue one sat on the right. And in the middle sat the one covered in red. There were others in there too, standing before them in respect. Hmm… it seemed they were having a meeting.

Both guards kneeled before them as one spoke, "Sum terribiliter paenitet interpellandi conventus pectora sed a visitator venit, cum magna fama" (I'm terribly sorry for interrupting the meeting your greats but a visitor has come, with big news)

The 3 individuals in robes looked at each other than at the guard. The one in the red robe spoke up,

"Bene." (Very well) The one in red spoke once more, "Si utinam." as she gestured everyone out of the room.

Everyone followed her highness orders, leaving only the figure, the 3 elders, and a guy standing next to the elder in white. He's a brown hedgehog with black hair, quills kind of like Sonic's, and has brownish black eyes. He wears a brown pilot jacket and pants, brown gloves, and goggles, but his shoes are black. You could tell he was a personal guard of theirs. The room was quite, so quite it would send anyone into an awkward position. The figure smirked as the elders were waiting to hear, what he had to say.

"First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Alex... Alex M. Hedgehog." The figure spoke with such ease.

"And what business do you have with us, Sir. Alex?" the one in white asked.

"Please… call me Sparky, you greats." He smiled.

"Very well. Why have you come today unannounced Sparky?" the elder in white once again asked.

"I've come with news of a certain vampire hedgehog who's is going to be married in 3 weeks." He answered.

The three on the thrones looked at each other in confusion although Sparky couldn't notice, because the hoods covered their expressions. There were no law restrictions of a vampire marrying a mortal. So what was this issue? The elder in blue spoke up, asking,

"And what is so important about this marriage that you had to come here and notify us about it?"

"Because…" He looked at them with a serious face. "The vampire male is going to turn himself as a mortal when they are married." Sparky simply replied.

The whole room went silent for moments. The elders were shocked and surprised by this announcement. A Vampire turning into a mortal? Was it possible? Even they knew suck a thing could not occur unless the elder Maternitatis were to use her powers to make it happen, but even then it would defy the laws of her creations. Everyone turned to look at the elder in blue. She gave them a look of confusion towards them. If Maternitatis didn't know what was going on either the said Vampire was going to use the-! The elder in the red robe stood up and asked in a loud tone,

"Tell me, who is this Vampire that is to become a mortal?"

"Why, I'm sure you know him my greats. He goes by the name, 'Jake the hedgehog'." Sparky smirked at all of their reactions.

"Jake?" she asked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. He tried to become a mortal at some point in time but his bride died shortly before the wedding." Everyone was frozen in shock from the news. Why hadn't they known about this? "Ah! But that's not all… You see, his bride was resurrected. She walks and breaths again. I believe him and his brother John did the resurrection… perhaps that is why they left early in spring?"

It could be possible but they didn't want to believe it. The ghost and the dead was something the elders always kept away from. They kept and left all that to death himself to deal with it, but now a Vampire, one of theirs, was getting involved with this. Better yet, it was a close friend of theirs.

"If what you speak is true then we surely do have a problem on our hands." The elder in blue spoke, Sparky smirked, "But… if what you speak is a lie… you can say good bye to your freedom."

Sparky kept his smirk but this time with an insane look on his face. "I would never lie to you my greats." He would have ended their conversation there, but something caught his eye. "I must say… this room is quite empty. You only have one guard in here and if you were to be ambushed… I wonder…" Sparky slowly reached for a pair of knifes, "Would he be able to defend you?" And with that he quickly tossed the sharp objects to the elders, neither of the elders flinching from the act.

The attack was quickly blocked before they could even get close to the elders, as a figure pop out from the shadows and used his own weapons to block the attack and quickly aimed his sword close to Sparky's neck. Standing in front of him stood an orange fox with a big bushy white tipped tail, white muzzle, orange eyes, brown tipped ears and hands. He was pretty well built with a six pack and chizzled features. He wore a swirl like tattoo on his right arm.

His face was serious yet playful, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sparky just smiled as he steps away. "Terribly sorry for the act I have used on you, my dear elders. I just had to test your… ability."

"Do not take us as fools Alex. Even if Oculos et aure wasn't here, we would have shielded ourselves from that attack, without using our powers." The elder in white spoke, referring to the orange fox.

"And yet you have these two as your loyal defenders, am I wrong?" it was quite for a moment, "Makes me wonder why our _powerful_ elders would have body guards." Sparky just turned to the door with a smile, but not before telling them, "You might want to think about what has happen today… we wouldn't want our precious elders to be… eliminated." And with that he left.

Everyone watched as he left. The fox named Oculos et aure put away his sword and walked over the elders plus the other guard. The elders left their seats and walked towards the men. They made sure no one else was in the room before they removed their hoods, revealing their faces and gender. The elder in white is a pink female hedgehog with red highlights, green eyes, her bangs parted slightly, her quills go to her mid-back, her quills and are curly. The elder in blue is a white female wolf, with long hair; silver tips at the end of it and has baby blue eyes. The elder in blue is also a female, but a vampire, with blonde medium length shaggy hair and deep blue eyes.

"Looks like we're going on a visit out of the country." Indicium the elder of judgment spoke.

"Yes, I believe that's a wise choice. We have to make sure what Alex has said is 100% true." Sapientia the elder of wisdom agreed.

"Yes well… Oculos et aure, you are to go and get us information on Jakes and Johns location. Once you've retrieved it, give it to Acri so he may send a note to them, saying we are coming for a visit." Maternitatis the elder of Motherhood instructed Oculos et aure.

"And get some information on Alex. I don't trust him. I believe he's after something." The brown hedgehog named Acri added.

"Yes sir."

Oculos et aure responded with a playful salute, before sprinting off, jumping onto a platform and exiting out a window to retrieve the information. Acri turned to his masters and suggested,

"You should resume your meeting. I have to go get some information for myself as well. I'll get some guards in here and make sure the whole palace is on high security. I don't want any of you in danger." Acri's eyes landed on Sapientia but glanced away and headed for the door.

The elders stared after his figure before lifting their hoods back on and walking back to their seats. The meeting went on but the elder's couldn't help but keep their minds off from the events that had taken moments ago. They didn't want to believe that a friend of theirs was trying to become a mortal using _that _method. But the one who was really 'out of it' was Indicium.

"Jake… John… what did you two idiots get yourselves into?" she thought to herself.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry I didn't update fast, I was out of town and didn't have my computer so yea… I Hope you guys enjoyed and what's this? Sparky has revealed his name! :O OMG. Lol, so I've decided I'm going to finish this story before I write anymore of Switch :p Get ready for the next chapter because that's where the crazy stuff starts to happen! :D **

**Oh and the reviewer from the last chapter named 'Shadow wolf', I'm sorry, you got the answer right but you didn't have an account so I couldn't really contact to you but don't worry I'll make it up to you, somehow! =) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sleep? Sleep? What is this Sleep you speak of? Damn it took me forever to edit this damn chapter XC Stayed up all night long and fell asleep on it :/ Sorry for the long wait. I got a summer job, school started, and I got back into gymnastics and agh! But after watching the Beautiful Creatures Movie Trailer (MY GOD ITS BECOMING A MOVIE :D), It made me so happy and excited that I just had to finish this and here it is :D Again, if you haven't read the Beautiful Creatures series, please do, THEY'RE AMAZING! Btw did anyone watch the Olympics? Cause it was awesome! GO TEAM USA! …. Um yea… It's been awhile. Well it's nice to be back and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do :D**

**Chapter 22**

Deep inside a castle a few figures were walking down a long hallway, with only the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls. Three of them were covered in their respective hoods and the same brown hedgehog following behind them. They headed for the front entrance of the old structured building.

"Have you delivered the letter?" The elder in red asked.

"Yes, it was sent yesterday and should be there by this morning." Said the brown hedgehog named Acri.

"That's good. And Oculos et aure? Where is he?" The elder in blue asked.

"He'll catch up with us later. He said hes found a reliable source to get the information of Alex."

"We'll that's nice. The more we find out of him, the more we will know how to punish him for the act he had acted upon us." The elder of wisdom giggled.

"You have the right idea Sapientia." The elder of judgment smirked.

They kept walking in silence and headed to a brown wooded door. Unlike the others, this one was chip, broken down, and seemed as if it wouldn't last long on its hinges. Maternitati the elder in blue placed her hand on the door as she turned to the others.

"Ready?"

The others nodded and she slowly opened the door with ease. A blinding white light was shining through the other side of the door. Each of them walked in as the wooded door closed behind them.

Back with the others, Amelia was wearing her wedding dress, as she looked at herself in the mirror making sure everything was in order. The wedding wasn't until a few days but she couldn't help herself. It was almost time. The day she's been waiting for 200yrs was almost here. She should feel relief, excited, and 100% happy. So why was there this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach?

"You look beautiful." Amy commented as she stood next to her.

Amelia jumped at the comment. She was in such deep thought, that Amy's voice had spooked her. She straightens up and gave Amy her most convincing smile.

"Why thank you."

"You'll make a good wife."

Amelia smiled and looked back at the mirror. Amelia ignored the dress for a moment and looked at Amy. They were both holding hands and yet there was something about the picture that made Amelia sad. She was starting to notice that every time they both stood in front of a mirror, Amy seemed to be fading little by little. She glanced over at Amy with a worried face. Amelia could sense something was off, just by looking at Amys blank expression. Amy felt Amelia stare and turned to her. She smiled and squeezed Amelia's hand in reassurance. Amelias worried went down a level and they continued to look at their reflection.

"I'm a bit tired, I think I'll just go and take a nap." Amy spoke.

"Ok, sweet dreams." Amelia replied.

Amy stepped inside the body, then once inside her face quickly fell into a frown. Her legs started to shake as she slid to the floor of their soul. She rested her hand, which was in a fist, on her chest as she started to take heavy breathing.

"_How long can I keep this up? I'm running out of energy and this pain won't stop. It just keeps getting worse and worse. The aura is spreading quicker and quicker by the moment... I don't know if I can stop it." _Amy looked up to the crack of her and Amy's soul which was getting bigger and bigger by the minutes. _"Our souls are separating… just when I thought I had repaired it enough to last for years, its breaking apart right before me. I can't let Amelia down. She's been waiting for her wedding day for years... but has she realized it yet? We can't figure out each other's emotions nor our thoughts like we used to. Our souls are slipping away… if they separate completely I will vanish forever… and Amelia will die… permanently… Ugh… this pain… I want it to stop… but I have to fight… I need to repair it… Amelia… please…. Please notice my emotions and thoughts… please help me… I don't wanna disappear…."_

And with that Amy fell to the ground, sleep taking over her worn out self from all the work she's done. The wind started to pick up as dark clouds were starting to form around the crack. The beautiful soul was slowly being damaged and painfully. Except only one of the split souls, is taking all the damage.

Back in the real world, Sonic had gone outside to get the mail and was searching through it, looking for anything that had come in for him. He stopped at one letter and eyed it carefully. It wasn't a usual letter you'd find at the post office. It looked old with its yellowish color and wrinkles. Sonic flipped it over and saw a candle wax stamp with a cursive 'E'. It didn't have an address from who sent it or who it was for. Confused, Sonic walked in and yelled out,

"There's a letter here for someone!"

Jake, John, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles were all sitting in the living room as usual. They looked towards Sonic and the mysterious letter in his hand. John was the first to recognize it. He quickly got up and asked for the note. Sonic handed it over to John, who flipped it over to see the 'E' stamped on it.

"Guess who found out our location." John threw the letter to Jake. Jake caught it. He looked at the letter and saw the 'E'.

"Damnit, what do they want?" Jake hissed. John shrugged and Jake proceeded to open the letter. He pulled out the Piece of Paper and started to read it.

_Dear Jake and John,_

_Don't assume just because you ran off during our important meeting that you are going to get off the hook. We still have matters to attend back at the castle but right now something has occurred. Someone came to us about some rumors about you. We are heading over there at this moment to have a small chat with you and your brother. There is much that we must discuss for it not just putting your lives at danger, but also the elders. _

_Sincerely,_

_Acri_

Jake wore a confused look but soon wore one of fear. What were the rumors they've heard about? Was it about Ames? Oh God no. NO. He was not about to let them take her away from him. They're wedding day was only in a couple of days away. Not after all this time. He was not about to let them destroy everything. And what was that other thing? What could possibly be putting the elders in danger?

That's when it hit him. Jake got up and quickly ran out of the house, but not before yelling out, "Don't wait up on me." Everyone looked at him with a surprised faces. John turned to the letter and picked it up. Reading every sentence and word carefully. His eyes widen at the last part as he stood there in shock.

"John? What is it?" Rouge asked in worried voice.

"It's nothing. Just some bad news from back home." John spoke in a monotone.

"What kind of news?" asked Tails.

"It's- It's just that, Jake and me have these friends and-"

Ding Dong

Everyone stood silent, as if they were waiting for the door to be knocked off its hinges. Johns sigh. _"They must have sent this in advance."_ John looked at everyone in the eyes and spoke,

"That must be them."

He walked towards the door and reached for the handle. His mind was whirling with different scenarios and problems. He pushed all the nonsense away and turned the handle. He opened it at normal speed, but to him it felt like an hour, and exposed the four figures in front of him. Three females and one male. Yup. It was the elders. Except they weren't wearing their usual ropes, but instead normal clothing. Epps, just like the elders, wore normal clothing as well.

"Where is _he_?" Indicium, the elder of judgment, asked.

"Where's who?" John played dumb.

"Don't even play that card John! Where is he? We need to talk." Indicium said, going straight to the point.

Thinking it wouldn't do good to lie, John replied, "He went out. He won't be back for a while."

Sapientia smiled and took Johns arm with care. She looked up at him with kind, soothing pools of green. "Now John, Let's be civil, shall we? Why don't you let us in and we can work this out?" The once warm eyes turned a dark cold murky green. Sapientias hold on John tighten, making John feel pain.

"Of course." John said through gritted teeth.

Sapientia let go of John and made her way inside. Her arm entwine with Epps. Maternitati walked right behind them, but not before giving John a sincere smile. Indicium was the last one in. She gave John a hard glare, which he returned with a smirk. Indicium turned her head away and proceeded into the house.

Out in the middle of the woods, right outside of town, Shadow was sitting on a fallen tree. He sat there, taking in all of nature's sounds, smell, and beauty. He kept his eyes closed, trying to keep his mind off of all the crap that has been going on lately. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget about it. There was no way he could.

Rose was getting married. How can you forget about something like that? It wasn't that easy! And the whole two soul thing wasn't helping either. Just how much, was he willing to do, just to forget about a girl and move on with life? Forget everything and not feel the ugly feeling in his chest.

"You should be careful with what you wish for." came a voice.

Shadow quickly got up and searched all around his surroundings. His eyes searching everywhere, from the rocks down below, to the leaves up above. Now, Shadow knew he was going crazy.

"She must be a real bitch, huh?" Shadow turned around to see an orange hedgehog lying on a low tree branch. "I mean, ditching you for another guy? That's harsh. If I were you, I would personally kill the other guy."

"Who are you?" Shadow glared.

"Who am I?" the hedgehog asked in a playful voice. "I'm just a friend, passing through the woods. Trying to clear up my mind and organize my ideas and plans for the future."

Shadow kept the glare, but on the inside was curious and what he was speaking of and how he knew about his problems. Shadow remembered what he had said before and asked in a low voice,

"What did you mean by, 'be careful with what you wish for'?"

"You should know the answer to that question." The orange hedgehog smiled a devious smile. "I'll grant your wish. In return, you owe me a favor. Deal?" he lifted his hand towards him, in a friendly gesture.

The clouds were moving fast and turning grey. A spark of lighting struck the sky and a loud roar of thunder followed behind. Rain fell down and splashed onto the dirt.

Jake moved fast. The weather had changed and rain was pouring down, heavily. Everything around him was nothing but blurs. He ran faster and faster, heading towards the outskirts of town. He followed a path and ran down dodging rocks, trees, branches, bushes, ext.

How could it gone like this? He only had a few more days left! He would have made it. He and Amelia would have been married. Nothing would've gotten in his way of true happiness. How did they find out? He was so close to! It wasn't supposed to be like this. A flashback came to Jakes mind.

"_I want to become a mortal like you." Jake said to Amelia._

"_Are you sure?" She asked shocked._

"_I don't want you to be a vampire… and I don't want you to die when I'm still alive… I want us to be together forever… Even after death…"_

_Amy looked unsure, but made up her mind. She smiled at him. The sun's rays hitting her face and spoke,_

"_Then it's a deal."_

"So you're telling us that if he turns into a mortal then it could be the end of your world?" Rouge asked in complete shock.

Rouge and the rest were sitting in the kitchen discussing the newly found news. The elders didn't miss a thing and quickly went straight to what they came for. You can't expect them to sit down and just have a jolly good chat, while they waited for Jakes return.

"That's right. It's just our luck that he ran off, just before we got here." Indicium said.

"We need to find Jake quickly or the order will be in chaotic." Sapientia said in a worried voice.

"Why?" asked Amelia who had just emerged from the stairs.

"Amelia!" everyone, except the elders and Epps, exclaimed in surprise.

"What's going on?" She asked, referring to the 4 unknown guests.

Indicium got up and looked Amelia straight in the face. Amelia gave her a confused look and was a bit cautious. Indicium kept a straight face.

"This is her, isn't it?"

"Yes." John answered.

Maternities smiled and gestured her hand to her chest. "You're very pretty, I can see why Jake has fallen head over heels for you."

"She is." Sapientia smiled as well. "Too bad you're going to kill us all."

Amelia gave a shocking looks as did the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

Epps took out a piece of paper and rolled it on the table. The paper showed some letters in a foreign language. Latin perhaps. There were shapes and different designs on the sheet but what caught everyone's attention was a picture of a black book.

Shadow looked at this man, untrustingly. "What favor do I have to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Whatever comes up in my mind at the time. Laundry, chores, buying me food…." Shadow still looked at this guy, untrustingly. "Oh c'mon. I'm not going to knock you upside the head."

Shadow should have left and gone without a word. Just pack up and go home. But he couldn't help ignore the feeling in his chest. It was as if he was being pulled into doing this. If he agreed to this, then he wouldn't have to worry about Amy or the wedding or anything. "She shouldn't have left you." A voice whizzed past Shadows ear. Shadow's eyes widen and that was all it had to take, to push him off the edge. He grabbed the orange hedgehogs hand willingly. There was no turning back now.

A black aura surrounded their arms and Shadow quickly jerked back but was unable to release his hold with the orange hedgehog. The black clouds of the aura shifted and entered Shadow's flesh, sending waves of pain up his arm. What was this? It felt like his arm was jammed between a door that wouldn't open no matter what and instead, it was closing in more and more.

Shadow sent out a cry of pain. He painfully glared at the hedgehog who was smiling like crazy. This was all a trap. Why didn't he see it? Why did he let his feelings get in the way? Why? Was it because he was desperate? Upset? Mad? What was it?

But Shadow didn't have enough time to think through to why he had even shook hands. The orange hedgehog smiled wide, showing his razor sharp teeth. He slowly moved towards Shadows' ear and whispered in a demonic voice,

"Like I said, be careful what you wish for."

Shadow kept his strength up but it wasn't enough. He was starting to fall to his knees, his hand being crushed by the Orange hedgehog. A flash of yellow passed his eyes. Shadow turned his head to the side to see a figure standing behind the orange hedgehog. His eyes widen when he realized who it was.

"M-Maria?!"

Maria walked and stopped at the orange hedgehogs' side. "Hi Shadow. Haven't seen you in a while." She rested her hand on the orange hedgehogs' chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Y-you're working with h-him?" Shadow stuttered from the pain.

"Isn't funny? You hurt me and now I'm hurting you."

"W-Why?"

"Because, I love you silly." What? "But you won't return your love to me. So Sparky here, my new boyfriend, doesn't take lightly to guys who hurt me, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow kept glaring. He couldn't respond back since his energy was leaving. Maria and Sparky laughed at Shadow's attempt in fighting back. It was all Shadow could remember, before falling unconscious.

Jake finally got to an old familiar tree. The same tree that he and Amelia had posed in front of in the painting, Rouge had shown the guys. Covered in water and a bit of mud from the splashes, Jake touches the tree's bark. The memories flooding back into his mind. He was not going to lose Amelia. Not again. Amelias voice entered though his head.

"_It's a deal."_

Jake got down on his knees, using his fingers to claw and dig out a hole. He put his whole arm in, one at a time, scooping the muddy substance out of the way. The rain hit harder, dropping like knives on Jake's back. He kept digging like a mad man. The mud kept sliding back in the hole, making it hard for him to find what he was looking for.

"Amelia…" Jake thought, "We'll be together… I promise."

The wind started to blow hard and the leaves on the branches, brushed against each other. More lightning sparked thought the sky. The fierce thunder yelled louder each time. Jake with his arms covered with mud, kept digging.

"I'll protect you."

Another bolt lit up the sky.

"For better or worse."

The thunder shook the earth.

"Till death do us apart."

It wasn't' until one of his fingers brushed against a smooth surface, Jake stopped.

"I did some research and found this." Epps referred to the paper. "This is the forbidden book." He pointed to the black book. "It went missing 200yrs ago. We have yet to find it but I have a good guess to who took the book," he look over to Amy, "And what he's going to use it for."

Amy stood still. A nasty feeling came over her.

Jake quickly pulled at the object, yanking it out from the earth. He lifted the object, which was a dark brown chest, rusty and a bit worn out from staying so long in the ground. His fingers lingered around the chest, till it landed on a lock. Using his vampire strength, he ripped the lock off. His hands covered in mud, slowly reached out and open it carefully. Inside laid a black book.

"Amelia Rose." Maternities' spoke.

Jake sat there in mud. He dirty hands picked up the book out of the chest. His golden eyes staring at it. Crimson red Latin words were written on its cover.

"You will bring about, the end of our world." The elders said in unison.

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry… but… that was where I wanted to end this chapter ._. I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to leave a review :3**


	23. Bye

Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I've published anything on this website and I must say, I've missed being able to update and read your reviews but well… there has been A LOT that has happen since my last update. Let me catch you up on what's been happening and what decisions I will be making in the future.

First off,

The main reason I didn't update in a year (literally a year and a few days) is because shortly after I had published my last update my youngest brother (who was 5 yrs. old at the time) spilled juice all over my laptop. I was very angry and upset at the time and desperately tried to dry it as fast as I could but was too late in saving it. My family was going through a tough time, so it wasn't like I could buy a new one (and if I did, I would have to rewrite everything I had since all my documents were on my soiled laptop) or get it repaired so I left it alone and never touched it.

Second,

School. Yes school. I had taken AP English last year and it was very time consuming since all my assignments, essays, and reports were to be turned in the next day. If any of you are in AP classes, you should be able to relate, right? They expect more from you and it can be very stressful. So instead of hand writing the stories and put everything aside and put school first. I am very happy I made the decision; I was able to get my work done and manage and grade above 60. I got 70s and 80s:/ But anyways, as my second semester came things went crazy and I had to keep up with all the work and extra credit so that could pass.

Third,

My laptop began to work, if I can recall, in mid-June of this year. However, my documents were all over the place, the internet connection was hell, and it would take hours for it to turn on. My computer hated me. Even if it did work properly, I was too busy trying to find a job and earn some extra cash. I didn't find one at all but I'm still trying! Plus I became more involved in other stuff such as Youtube (actually I've always been involved with Youtube, it's my life), Tumblr, catching up on Doctor Who (high fives to anyone who watched the 50th anniversary for Doctor Who), Homestuck, animating, and many other things.

Fourth,

If all of that wasn't enough, my personal life became a problem. My great-grandmother died this past summer and it was really hard for me to accept it, we were very close. I would lock myself in my room and not talk to anyone much. I just spent my days eating in my room and playing online with friends and trying to repair my laptop. My parents didn't help my situation any better but had me sinking more into my depression. They would argue and fight nonstop. It got so bad I had my parents let me live with friends for a while until things finally cooled over at home. I was in a really bad place this summer and I didn't have my laptop to be able to write my stories and let my emotions out.

And finally, fifth,

As time passed between last year and this year, my motivation for my stories slowly started to fade away and now I don't even feel like continuing these stories. It makes me really sad and I want to continue but I just can't. My laptop is fully functional now but I've lost inspiration to continue writing these stories. I'd rather start writing something new, something from a different fandom considering I have lose touch to this one and the characters. I actually have ideas at the moment as to what I want to write but in order to write them, I must to let these goes. I didn't want to do that. I took a long time in thinking it over and after months and weeks of contemplating; I've come to terms that ready to leave them unfinished. Perhaps one day I'll be motivated to finish them but I can't do that now. I'll gladly give them to anyone for adoption but I'll get to that in a minute.

Another reason I wish to not finish this is, I've reread my stories and after doing so, I am humiliated and embarrass at how terrible, you heard me, TERRIBLE the chapters were. The plots have motivation but they have no ground to stand on. The grammar, Dear Lord, the grammar had made me want to slap myself. It was ridiculous! The fillers were unnecessary, the character development felt too rushed, there were moments that had me want to jump off a cliff at how embarrassing it all was.

As to anyone who is willing to adopt my fanfics, here is how things will work. You must have an account (obviously). Write in the review box or PM that you wish to adopt it. I will pick someone who I believe is capable in taking care of it. If I choose you, please credit me on the story. You may write the ending to your liking. Just know I will be checking up on it and see how things are going C: I will keep the original story on my page here for those of you who like it. If there are any questions please ask my through PM. If you don't know what that is, it's on the very top of my page next to the follow and favorite buttons and below my username.

As I've said before my documents were all over the place most were ruined. I will post what I have left on my stories but that will be it. No more updates from "The Ghostly Bride", "Switch", or "Vampires vs. Werewolfs" (which should be spelled Werewolves) unless I wish to. To those who I put their OCs in here, I'm terribly sorry and I hope you will understand my desire to not continue these anymore. Other than that, I'm done with my explanation and to whomever adopts my stories please, PLEASE, take very good care of my stories, I may not want to finish them but that makes them no less to be mine. Other than that, I bid everyone goodbye. It's been fun and all but all good things must come to an end at one point. Goodbye Sonic world and goodbye everyone who's stayed and read.

Yours truly,

Midnight sawc

(Although not really. I'll still be here, I'll just be writing different stories from different fandoms.)

(P.S. please excuse any mistakes I might have made. I didn't spell check or anything sorry)


	24. Missing Documents

**Hi guys! Like I said in the previous chapter, I am posting the remaining documents that weren't damaged or missing. This is the last update from this story you will get from me. I might finish it in the near future but I'm not quite sure. It'll be a long time until that happens. Anyways, please enjoy! C:**

**Chapter 23**

**Document 1**

Amelia stood still. She held her breath in fear. The color from her face was drained out and it seemed as if she was about ready to collapse. The entire room was dead silent with the occasional noises of thunder clashing outside plus the sounds of rain falling and hitting the windows. Everyone looked at Amelia in pure awe and shock. They waited silently for a response, but at the same time were trying to process the newfound information.

Amelias mind however was blank. What was she supposed to do? To, say? To, think? It was too much to process. It wasn't some small amount of information you would usually store in the back of your head and forget about the next day. No. This was something that just can't be erased that easily.

"W-What do you mean exactly? H-how can I end the world? I'm just a girl!" Amelia exclaimed in disbelief.

"You don't have to be an immortal to destroy, our world." Maternities spoke up as she sat in mid-air drinking a small cup of tea. Her face showed some type of emotion, perhaps anger? It was hard to tell by the poker face she put up. "Humans have been doing that job for as long as I can remember. They're all greedy, each and every one of them. They can never have enough and will never be able to satisfy their needs."

Amelia stood there confused. Just what did this whole talk of humans being greedy monkeys have to do with the situation at hand? Sapientia walked over to Amelia and placed her hand over hers.

"What Megan means, is that many humans have shunned our world for a very long time, because of that, they have been destroying our world little by little. You know, such as global warming, animal extinction, pollution, war, stuff like that. It's a touchy subject for her, so just don't bring it up, Kay?" She gave a genuine smile towards Amelia.

Amelia gave an understanding look to Sapientia. Sapientia took a seat herself and let out a warm smile to everyone.

"We'll why don't we introduce ourselves? We did come in uninvited so I believe the honorable thing to do is to exchange some names, yes?" Sapientia looked over to the gang, "Here I'll go first, my name is Sapientia and I'm the elder of Wisdom. My real name is Chelsey Night the Hedgehog and since you are all just mortals, you have no threat over us so it's pretty much safe to give out honest introductions."

Chelsey looked over to her friends expecting to give out their introductions. The brown hedgehog standing close to Chelsey cleared he throat, "Hello I am Acri but call me Epps. I've been a loyal to the elders since 1100 BC."

Almost everyone in the gangs' eyes shot open. Was he for real?

"Before anyone asks, a loyal is someone who devotes their life to the Elders and the world they live in. In other words, you can look at it as being a 'bodyguard'."

Epps ended his speech and looked over to Maternitatis. She seemed to have gotten over the whole 'mortals destroying the world' thing. She cleared her voice and let out a smile,

"My names Maternitatis and I'm the elder of Motherhood. My real name is actually Megan so don't be afraid to use it."

"Motherhood…?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I'm the mother of mythical creatures. It's the reason why you mortals anger me so much, I mean really, have you people ever heard of privacy? Or even recycling? My children have suffered enough thank you very much." She crossed her hands.

"Children…?! Y-you mean like Bigfoot?" Tails spoke.

"His name isn't 'Bigfoot' and yes he is my child, I mean I didn't birth him, but I did create him." Megan stated.

Tails sat their stunned but his face soon turned into one of deep thought. It was quiet before everyone realized there was only one person left who hadn't introduced themselves yet. Indicium gave a frustrated sigh but spoke out,

"I'm Indicium the elder of Judgment but the names Lily the Wolf. I would say more but I don't feel like talking at the moment." She gave a cold glare towards John who shivered under her stare.

"We'll since you've introduced yourselves why don't we introduce ourselves?" Rouge suggested.

"No need, we can use our powers figure it out but thank you for the offer." Megan smiled.

"Umm… Ok… well if you guys don't have anywhere to stay why don't-" There was a huge slam to the door and everyone looked over to the front of the house.

Drenching in water from head to toe was no other than Jake himself. His clothes stuck to his body as did his hair. He walked towards the kitchen with his head facing the floor. His hands laid in twined with his hair as he tried to shake some of the rain out.

"Hey have you guys ever-" He looked up and his eyes widened as he came in contact with the elders.

"There you are." Lily glared.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Where is it?" Lily asked.

"Where's what?" Jake replied trying to calm his heart beat down.

"You heard me. Where is IT?" Lily asked again, this time in a low voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake tried to dodge the question.

"GODDAMINT JAKE WHERE IS IT!?" Lily screamed as she used her powers to push Jake towards the wall behind him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" He screamed.

"THE BOOK! WHERE IS IT!?" Lily squeezed her fist tighter only to have Jakes body tighten around him.

"I… still… don't know… what you're… talking about…" He said in between breaths.

"The Forbidden Book! We know you have it! Just give it back to us and everything can go back to the way it was!"

Jake felt the pressure tighten more around him but he didn't give in. There was no way in hell that he would allow them to know about the book. A few feet away, Amelia stood there shaking. She wanted to help her love but at the same time she wanted to know the truth. In the end, without thinking, Amelia ran to Jake's aid and shouted with all her might,

"Stop!"

The elder's magic was stopped but only for a moment till it resumed again. Lily looked over to Amelia who looked scared and worried at the same time. She then looked over to Jake. Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned icy cold.

"What have you done to her?"

It sounded like a threat but with a hint of concern. Jake caught his breath and looked up at her stare and said in an honest voice,

"…Nothing."

Lily, using her powers, to a closer look at Amelia and what she saw shocked her. A broken soul… inside of a broken body… How was this possible? Amelia fell to her knees and held onto Jake for dear life. He returned the gesture by hugging her back and resting his face in her hair.

That was right… the girl was dead… she could smell the rotting flesh on her. This girl was no longer among the living and could never be. Her body may have deceived everyone, but not her. Not the elder of Judgment. She was sharp and very observant. It's what gave her the title in the first place.

The sense of pity came into the elder's heart. Their love was nothing but fate's way of making a joke. It was sad really. They really love each other it seems but…

"Jake… This girl is dead." Lily spoke.

Everyone in the room looked over to her. The two other elders gave her strange looks before looking at Amelia, and just like Lily, their expressions changed.

"What are you talking about? Of course she's dead, I mean, she was dead, but she's alive now…" Tails spoke, "Isn't she?"

Lily, Megan, and Chelsey gave Jake a certain look.

"Jake. I know you must love her and everything but surely you must know…" Lily looked of at Amelia in concern, "…That she's rotting from the inside out."

Jake looked at the ground not wanting to look at their stares. Everyone else stayed silent. Amelia's eyes widened. What were they talking about exactly? Of course Amelia was alive! She had to! She was living proof! She had a heartbeat, a soul, a functioning body, she was ok! Wasn't she?

"Jake. Answer me. Did you or did you not know that your bride is dead?" Lily asked.

"…"

"Jake! Answer me!"

"…yes."

"What was that?"

"I said yes!" Amelia looked at Jake as if she lost the lottery, "I knew that Amelia wasn't alive. I knew that she was always dead despite her body."

Amelia started breathing unevenly. Her eyes started to tear up, "You don't mean that do you Jake? Right? You're just saying that because they're The Elders… RIGHT? I'm alive… aren't I? ...Jake?"

Jake looked up at Amelia apologetically. "I'm sorry Amelia… I… I didn't want you to find out. Believe me this was the last thing I wanted you to hear… I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Amelia started to cry.

"From yourself…" Jake cupped Amelias face in his hands, "I was trying to protect you from yourself… I didn't want you to know that you've never had a second chance in life... I didn't want you to know that your body was slowly dying… I didn't want myself to believe that you were going to disappear from my life again…" he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Is that why you've been lying to me this whole time? Huh?" Amelia started to break down in a fit of tears.

"Yes but it's only because I love you! Please believe me! I would never hurt you Ames! Never! You know that!" Jake held onto the sobbing pink hedgehog.

**Document 2**

**Sorry, this part skips ahead from the previous one and takes place during one of Amelia's dreams. I hope there is no confusion ^^**

I was standing in a blank white room with only the sound of a clock echoing throughout the unknown white abyss. I looked around the area and saw nothing but an endless color of white. I was nervous, but at the same time calm. It felt fake but real at the same time. The place had a pull on me and I couldn't help myself. My legs carried me to a random direction.

Where to? I had no idea. There was nothing around me and it seemed useless to give myself a little tour. None the less I followed the small feeling in my gut; aching to go in this direction it was leading me. To my surprise I caught the sight of a small grey, blurry figure ahead of me. It stood there looking at me, waiting.

A thought of leaving, turning around and walking away came to my mind. I didn't know who or what it was or what it wanted, but the reasonable decision was to just leave it alone. However, the small figure looked innocent and kind. I don't know why, but it tugged my heart. I hesitated a bit, but took a few steps towards the figure. The figure stayed still and I kept my slow pace.

When I was finally a couple of feet away, I still couldn't get a good description of the figure. Nonetheless, I was still able to make out its figure. A child, a young girl to be exact, wearing a dress. My heart rate slowed down a notch. I took another step forward and got the courage to speak,

"Excuse me, but where am-" The little girl turned away and started to run. "Ah! Hey wait!"

I don't know what it was, maybe it was curiosity or maybe not. All I know is that something took my body over and before I knew it, I was chasing down that little girl in that endless space of nothing. My legs carried me, trying to keep up with this little girl.

I don't know why, but for some reason the white abyss soon changed scenes and I came to a stop to look at my surroundings. This was a place where I had never been before. It was a dark hallway with doors on each side of the walls. Old wooden chandeliers hung from the ceiling with candles dripping wax leading the way. There was a dim light coming from the far end of the hallway.

I looked ahead and saw the small girl gone. She was nowhere to be seen. I came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. What was going on? I asked myself as I slowly took slower steps down the foyer. It was quiet and I didn't like it. I kept getting the feeling that something was going to pop out and give me a heart attack.

It must have been a couple of minutes before I started to notice the hallway having no ending. I made a complete stop and looked behind me. There was a wall. I looked towards the front again and saw the hallway to have stretched even longer. There was no way this was happening. I felt like I was going crazy. The smell of the candle burning was getting strong, making me nauseous. I felt like throwing up my guts.

I laid myself against the wall and slowly guided myself towards the end of the hallway. Leaning against it and taking my time in getting there.

**And that's where it ends for now. I'm sorry this was very messy but these were the only two documents I had left. It was nice while it lasted and I'm glad I gave you one last thing to read before I take my leave from this story and start writing new things C: And thank you for nice reviews and understanding, I greatly appreciate it! **

**As for 'Michael Carson', you review warmed my heart and I wish you to not hurt yourself again. I'm glad my story gave you the strength to quit cutting and I wish I could continue writing but my passion for this story has died out. I may be a stranger but please don't hesitate to talk to me, I care very much for your wellbeing. **

**As for those who wish to adopt the story, I will contact you as soon as I can and for those who'd like to adopt, it isn't too late to sign up C: With that being said, Goodbye everyone! And once I pick someone to take over the story, I will post the winner here and let you know where you may continue reading it.**


	25. Author's note

Hi guys! So after telling a friend about my intentions on giving up the story she was very upset and tried to persuade me to continue. We fought about it for a while and after talking it out, we came to an agreement. The story will continue and she will be the one to continue it. I'm sorry to those who wanted to adopt it and I hope you're not too disappointed :/

My friend will be the one writing it but not to worry, I trust her with it. She will be writing it the way I had intended it to end. She will keep me updated on it and I'll make any changes to it if I think it to be unfit. I guess you can say we will both be collaborating? But not really, she will be the one doing all the work.

Uhh, I will be writing my own stuff, writing different stories aside from Sonic and just do my own thing so no more shadamy fanfics or anything, sorry. My friend will send me the chapters and I'll post them here. I'm not sure when she will get the chapters done, I'm letting her take her time as we both are very busy at the moment and she is dealing with some personal stuff herself, but as soon as she gets one done I'll put it up here.

So to wrap things up, I will not continue it, my friend will but I will make sure it's good enough before posting it. I am moving on from sonic fics so no more of those sorry. And just know that a chapter won't be uploaded for a while, which is OKAY, because it's better to take it slow and make it good, rather than rushing it and making it horrible. Other than that, I'll see you next time when she finishes a chapter.

P.S. to Michael Carson, thank you for your interest in the story but my friend will take care of it. Don't be too disappointed, even though I won't be writing it I'll still be editing it, so I'm not entirely done with the story :)


End file.
